


[科学组]The Mad Scientists 瘋狂科學家

by Anstrid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: MCU、科學組。設定近似哨兵向導設定，然角色屬性不以兩者命名、區分，文中詳述。私設：文中社會十分一人口於青春期時覺醒，普遍稱為A-Human，精神動物可透過不同訓練提升相應能力。Jarvis在Age of Ultron後仍存在。如果能接受以上設定，請繼續。





	1. Us

**Us**

 

/熾熱的流水，緊裹堵塞着每個毛細孔，糾纏在絲縷毛髮之間，細微地摩擦睫毛的空隙，滾燙得似將沸騰溶岩灌進耳膜內。他翻了身，背上新鮮的傷口撕扯出疼痛，牙關嘶地嗑緊口腔內壁，嘴唇乾得似兩片薄薄的砂紙，連血液滑過嘴角都是腥甜的。

不是流水，是沙。

睜開眼的同時沙粒似雨簌簌抖下，視野模糊得彷彿被一千個太陽加反光板照射，光暈，他媽都是光暈。又回到原點，偉大的Tony Stark在該死的沙漠地獄中苟延殘喘。

反應堆持續往可憐的肺葉加壓，喉間的無形閥門堵絕了任何吸入氧氣的可能，生命終點就在幾分鐘後等着他，也許幾秒後。

一只棕紅色的爪子疊上手臂，他瞬間就好了不少。

三音節從嘴間蹦出來，是名字。這是他拔走了整只血肉耳朵再安裝一只精密運轉的機械收音器也沒法捕捉的聲音，誰知道呢，也許自己根本、從一開始就沒有說出來。/

 

「Sir，請容我打擾你。」

 

Tony Stark張開雙眼，拔走腦電波刺激頭罩，聳肩後引發的筋骨酸痛提醒他這個慣性動作蠢斃了，「Jarvis，你有沒想過，提問顯然已打擾了我。」

 

溫文爾雅的英國腔對應如流「數據程式不適合稱為『思考』，如果Sir認為您設立的系統達不到您的滿意標準，建議將更新日程由2046年稍為推前。」

 

Tony發誓這位管家的「您」字咬音特別用力，或者特別響亮，但他能說什麼呢，這份不馴完美承繼自天下最不馴的億萬富豪。「哈哈，很幽默。」

他隨手抓起混亂桌面上一條看不清原來顏色的抹布，不意外發現毛粒纖維吃滿油污，並不比實險室中的任何角落更乾淨，轉而拉起背心下擺抹汗。額邊豆大的汗滲着涼，周遭熟悉而冰冷的金屬設施提醒他身處的地方沒有哪怕萬分之一像那跳動着火焰、無際的沙海。

 

「很高興我的幽默感仍令您滿意。Sir，Vision先生的身體出現了特殊情況，其他成員已集合在公共層客廳，請你下樓察看。」

 

「特殊情況？」他喃喃，穿上不知牛年馬月扔在沙發的黑色西裝外套，邊步向電梯。隨着電梯門框亮起溫暖的燈光，實驗室的外屏幕牆漸漸被黑色吞噬。

* * *

他從不知道自己的客廳有天還能洋溢「產房」的氛圍，那種詭異的和樂融融讓他蹌踉一步，全身細胞叫囂着轉身就跑。寬敞的空間內充斥着融和一團卻涇渭分明的信息素，讓他形容的話，就是小孩玩的泥膠搓成隨便什麼形狀，但是你總能一眼分辦出不同色塊。並不是說他真的玩過那些黏糊糊的玩具，在地上旋轉電子零件要有趣多了。

 

Tony Stark若是地球，狂歡派對就是全天候圍繞他的月球，這是宇宙運轉定律，符合大眾期望。對於難得一次的復仇者集結卻不是組團暴打外怪物的聚會，他通常會毫不猶豫參與，設計最閃耀登場方式，為着博得Steve混和驚愕與不贊同的有趣眼神。現在的場面比起他上個月光裸身子，單以Mark42的頭罩摭着重點部位出場勁爆、呃嚴峻多了，就連Cap威風的眉目都溫柔地彎起來，滿載汪洋般的慈愛光芒。不、他不能應付這個，若他足夠明智就該悄悄退場，讓所有人假定他醉死在卧房與枕頭難捨難離，那才是周日早上的指定節目，再一次，與長期佔據娛樂周刊封面的男人言行一致。

 

關於那混和在一團熟悉的信息素中，稚嫩、清新得像葉芽的新生兒，抱歉，他會晚一點再來探望。

 

「嘿！以防你們沒注意，鐵罐已經愣在門口三分鐘了，找人去按一下開關鍵好嗎？」Clint打個響指，分神瞧了僵硬得像木偶的他一眼。

他真該用掌心電磁炮往Clint可愛的眼球發射一次，Jarvis，寫進編程，必要時提醒我。

 

「大伙兒，毛茸茸派對怎能少了我呢，我可是出了名的毛茸茸愛好者。」

他又回復了一貫Stark應有的吊兒郎當，控制着腳尖向廳中央那些興奮得像嗑了藥的精神動物們走去。

 

Natasha那只黑得發亮貓咪舐舔着前掌，懶洋洋抬頭看他一眼，又轉回去看被圍在中心的新寵兒。

就連平常凶神惡煞的貓也變得無比乖巧，如果他現在抬頭，說不定會看到Nat散發着母愛光華的表情，接連引發腸胃不適、連續發十晚惡夢等不良反應，他聰明地選擇將注意力投放在圓心，看清新生寶寶的模樣。

 

比掌心還小、怯生生地嘗試用幼細的腿站起來的雛鳥，翠綠色羽毛覆蓋了大部份身體，像是剛梳理過的絲絨一樣潤澤發亮，毛尖不斷細微顫抖着，頭部是藍色的，額頭和喉部則摻着黃色，晶亮的雙眼和前頸有些許棕紅，眼部至耳羽上方是黑色，還真像個繽紛的水彩顏色盤。就連氣味都是淺淺的、似是酸澀的檸檬混合伯爵茶葉，他聞不出來更多了。

 

「漂亮的小東西，是吧?」Steve的手掌拍上他的肩膀，用力過猛。

如果他聽到Cap的嗓音中有莫名其妙的哽咽，絕對是他聽覺神經太疲累了，不是因為其他。

他由衷地點點頭，承認自己也被不可思議的場面觸動。

 

現在漂亮的小東西正勇敢地用喙嘴碰上Wanda那只小啡鹿的腳蹄，後者則低頭好奇地以鼻尖摩擦着對方的羽毛，像是在探索閃閃發亮的新宇宙。看上去，兩只處得不是一般的好。

 

Tony挑眉，Steve看懂了他的微細表情，「Vision這幾天感覺寶石發熱、發出微光，我們讓Wanda特別留意他，Thor正展開調查。誰知道，今早這只小東西就從他肩膀後蹦出來了。奇蹟，如果讓我說。」

 

「讓我說，威武的Cap快要對頑皮的幻視小朋友踏入青春期留下欣慰的眼淚了。」從再生搖籃培育出來的超凡同伴—S.H.I.E.L.D.還在琢磨如何填寫檔案上身份那一欄—現在竟覺醒了還附贈一只傻兮兮的五色鳥，真的讓人莞爾，好的那種。

 

當然是好的那種，即使Tony眼中畫面是每個夥伴眼冒愛心，隔三至五秒就捂着心臟位置疾首嗷嗚一聲以表達對小鳥寶的喜愛之情(他確實聽到Thor滿懷歡欣地吼了一聲，或許是他那金獅子吼的，而其他人與動物也不怎麼矜持)，這無疑就是集體食物中毒才有可能發生的，對，這樣想也許比「鄰居寶寶出生兩小時慶祝派對」的思考方向沒那麼可怕。而他唯一想捂住的地方只有胃部，然後偷偷叫Jarvis噴消毒噴霧，因為看他們集體傻笑的樣子絕對是中毒不輕了。但，這也不能抹殺新生命的到來，讓沈寂了好幾個月的Stark大廈又充滿活力的事實。

 

「所以，Boom?」Cap的陽光笑容好耀眼，牙齒比平面廣告模特還白皙。

 

「哦對，Doc感冒了讓我把Boom帶來。」

Tony垂首，好像現在才發現自己抱着安靜的小白兔，小心翼翼地將它放到地上。

白兔抽動濕潤的鼻子，適應了環境，緩慢地步向小鳥。

 

「嗷！Boom！」獅子的主人再度誇張地嘆息。

他懷疑Thor每天起床也會對錘子發出同樣歡呼，這實際上是Asgard某種奇怪禮儀，只是他太孤陋寡聞。

 

Tony深吸一口氣，屏息至胸口發緊，看小幻視鳥瞪着圓滾滾的雙眼，歪起腦袋瓜迎接Bruce的精神動物，喉間發出咕嚕嚕的聲音。  
＊　　　　　　　　　　　＊　　　　　　　　　　＊

「Hey，切蛋糕與拆禮物環節提早完結了嗎？快告訴我，收到了多少個鳥巢？」他頭也不回地調侃，全息投影上的光點隨着雙手動作靈巧收攏、轉動。

 

Vision說「Stark先生，他們已經開始懷疑博士不在大廈中。」

 

Tony持續撥動一片纖薄的手臂機甲光形圖，光點旋轉的速度已非肉眼可視，顯然是為了不想正視Vision而隨便開了一幅設計圖。

 

「如果你那只不小心掉進油彩罐的小鳥能夠對Boom展示一丁點善意和親近，而不是像看到怪獸一樣躲進廚櫃，我們這對話就不會發生了。現在即使瞎了一只眼，也很可能看出博士是失蹤了。並不是說我有在針對誰。」

 

「我的精神動物才誕生三小時零二十七分，對於摸擬影像及虛假的信息素作出合理懷疑，是很正常的事。」

 

「那麼我現在合理懷疑你和那只從繪本中跳出來的童話鳥，是在利用它的天真無邪藐視我的虛擬投影技術水平，以及我這半殘缺、沒有精神動物的可憐男人，只分辦得出信息素中的兩種氣味，所以是的，無論如何拼湊也沒法令虛擬Boom的信息素更像真了。就算Nat用高跟鞋削尖我的腦袋，也沒法改變這事實。」他合理懷疑Nat正在武器庫挑選最尖的鞋，準備過來質問他搞丟了博士的事。

 

他放棄被自己撥得一團糟看不出原型的HUD，轉而打開工具箱，抓兩口鐵釘咬在牙齒之間，金屬的味道總能令他感到安穩一點。

「拜託不要像只嗷嗷待哺的小雛鳥整天嚷着見博士媽媽，我已經在找他了。」

 

這個失蹤人口是Bruce，如果他不想被找到，那便不可能被找到。

 

他把釘子一顆接着一顆隔着相近距離鎚入鋼板之中，肩胛骨痛得像要裂開，鬢際滲出汗水，「以防你聽不出來，這是句雙關語。」

 

Vision皺眉，他竟然還能皺得跟人類一樣，真是日子有功。

「Stark先生，你有多久沒睡覺了?你的精神狀態不適合繼續進行討論。」

 

「Nah!你說話的聲音跟Jarvis一樣，語氣跟博士一樣，這樣不利於我的精神健康。」Tony伸出食指左右揮動。是的，他也知道自己在瘋狂地胡言亂語，但就是停不下來，也忘了該死的Pregabalin膠囊放哪去了。

 

「我希望你穿牆離開，好讓我做回不知道為什麼要把一排釘子鎚進鋼板的重大工程。」他只是渴望將釘子用力地釘進一些地方，除了Vision的西瓜腦袋之外的任何地方。

 

「請容我打擾兩位，Romanoff小姐將於兩分鐘後到達實驗室門口。」

Jarvis的聲音響起，Tony用力翻了個白眼。

 

「還有，Veronica找到博士的蹤影了。」

 

Tony的呼吸瞬間停滯了，差點一鎚子錘進掌心，扭頭一看，透明屏幕上的地圖閃爍着綠色光點。

 

兩個月來首次。

 

「Jarvis，啟動盔甲，三十秒出發。」

Tony丟開被汗水沾得濕重的西裝外套，快速走向延伸向外的展示台，腳下的地面滑開，伸出猶如蜘蛛爪般的機械臂，將盔甲部件緊密裝嵌在他身上。

當面罩落下，生命指數在眼前清晰躍動，他才意識到自己凝住呼吸太久了，繼而深深吸一口氣。腳部盔甲加壓，帶他平穩地穿越玻璃閘門投向斑駁天空。

 

「Vision，我想博士也從沒教你說謊，但你是有孩子的人了，建議你快些學起來，才能挨過Nat的嚴刑審問。」

 

* * *

從白晝到深宵，漫天星塵冰冷地滑過指間，天色再度變回魚肚灰白。

世界靜止，只有自己在前進，他忘了上次飛行到筋疲力盡是什麼時候了，Jarvis曾告訴他盔甲的續航力不夠支撐回程，在他讓它閉嘴之後，便安靜到現在—距離發信地點只剩三公里—他確定自己必須說些什麼來壓下急促的換氣聲。

「J，你竟然沒提醒我把博士最愛的毛衣帶出來，待會他要生氣了，你自個解釋。」

 

他非法入侵了阿富汗境內，又是這個鬼地方。綿延不絕的沙漠仿佛沒有盡頭，看似無害、柔軟，卻能輕易將一個意志最堅強的人絞得窒息，那種絕望感覺仍深植在他腦海與夢境，所以他絕不能忍受Bruce孤獨地蜷縮在這地獄中，即使那非常可能會成為幾秒後的現實。

而他會立即將Bruce塞進溫暖的被窩，一杯滾燙的牛奶麥皮、一場好覺，會讓一切走上正軌的，而失蹤兩個月的事情可以等等。

 

機械管家仍一聲不吭。

Tony悶聲說「行行好，Jarvis。」

 

Jarvis安靜了五秒才回答「Sir，對不起，我剛才自動切換成睡眠模式了。如果博士需要衣物，建議可到東南方約兩千米內，名為米洛爾的小村鎮購買或暫借。」

 

「見鬼你才沒有睡眠模式，是在介懷我四小時前讓你閉嘴的事吧。」Tony發出幾聲乾啞輕笑，這片該死的沙漠讓他焦慮，與J聊天舒緩了一點難受。

 

發信點埋在毫不起眼的小沙丘。

Tony降落，脫下面罩，冷洌的風刮過臉頰。

 

小小隆起的一團沙丘毫無動靜，一陣熟悉的痛苦和恐懼趁機鑽進他的四肢百脈，但Tony沒有時間理會這個，他蹣跚的衝過去，開始挖走厚實的沙子。

擁有盔甲機動性協助，沙子快速被褪去，現出輪廓。

 

Tony只能拼命祈禱埋於沙中的不是Bruce灰敗的身軀，比任何時候都虔誠。

 

「Sir，有生命跡像，心跳率低於55。」

Jarvis的說話再次拯救了他，從以前到現在，任何時刻。

 

Tony單膝跪在沙地上，俯身探前，「退下手部盔甲。」

金屬部件沿手腕層層向後交疉，露出冷得發紅的指掌，他探手撥開最後一層薄沙。

 

「Sir，它不是博士。」

 

Tony看到了，胸膛微弱起伏着的是一只覆滿毛髮的犬科動物—目測是狼。

 

一只五色鳥從天空翩然而至，親暱地伏在棕紅色的毛髮上，啾啾地叫，尖細喙嘴如搔癢般點上動物的鼻樑，圓渾的頭部蹭着眼角。

Vision在他身後抵達，幾不可察，除了披肩被風吹動的悉窣聲。

 

狼沒有回應呼喚，眼斂密縫緊閉。

 

「Anthony.」Tony鬆開嘴唇，聲音帶着顫抖從舌尖滾落而出。

 

狼睜開了尖細的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Part 1: The Mechanic and the Prisoner**

 

* * *

**八年前**

 

「Miss Potts ,感謝妳克盡磨難、通宵達旦安排了年度董事酒會，就連見慣大場面的我都幾乎要吃驚了，妳知道，要將數十個股東連家眷塞進罐頭運到會場再倒出來瘋狂地吃喝拉撒，說着上流社會胡話，那畫面堪比外星人襲擊地球般壯觀。很遺憾沒法親身出席，我日夜兼程趕到了Bagelamu當導彈技術顧問，月內回國，妳沒法否認，這也是生意。順便一說，前天不小心淋濕協議合約的是我，我道歉，妳不用再竭斯底里找兇手了。另外，當我說磨難，其實專指—我叨唸了近七次的反對—祝玩得愉快，遲些見。Tony。」 

 

「設成最高權限，一字不漏傳到Miss Potts手機。」 

 

沙路崎嶇，酷暑持續升溫，Tony Stark隨着裝甲車顛簸，舉手投足間仍然一副安坐宴會廳享用昂貴瓊漿、饗宴的富豪做派，而他確實手握一杯晶瑩剔透的香檳，邊優雅地啜飲，邊收起手機，慶祝逃離秘書小姐控制的美妙清晨。

 

 「嘿，男士們，介意來點香檳嗎?」Tony右手一揮，前座便遞來瓶面凝結霧珠的香檳及玻璃杯。

 

緊挨着坐的四位科學家面露尷尬地搖頭，其中一位戴着厚厚眼鏡、年紀較大的說「感謝萬分，但我們在工作期間盡量避免喝酒。」

 

 「噢。」Tony呼口氣，承認自己驚訝的表情過於誇張，「酒可是我的必要燃料，很好奇你們正常人早餐吃什麼，三明冶?咖啡?那些東西熱量太高了，聽上去一點也不健康。然而，科學家不能被劃分成正常人對吧?Allen博士，我記得你有三個博士學位，對我來說，那傑出到超凡的地步。」他舉起手中的酒杯致意。

 

Allen微笑起來，托住因車程震盪再三滑下去的眼鏡臂，「謝謝抬舉，能夠跟隨您這享負盛名、願意重金投資研究的巨擘出力，是我們的榮幸。真可惜老人家的腦容量那麼小，為了騰出空間，那三個學位的知識上年聖誕節被我裝箱扔進閣樓了，就等着跟年輕人去長新見識。」 

 

Tony笑得肩膀微顫，絕非面對記者時扯動面部肌肉的假惺惺，「關於盛名這點，相信一半是花邊新聞、一半是關於軍火生意的批評。無論如何，讓我們跳過互相恭維這沈悶的部份，不然我快得脫下禮帽鞠躬了。假設你們剛沒有聽到，我死賴臉皮跟着過來檢測導彈，只是為了逃避『年度最無聊酒會』，與我摯愛的科學研究沒一點關係，我發誓。所以專家們，請放鬆心情，別一副跟着老闆出差真想死的樣子好嗎。你們可以與我聊任何事情，一起愉快的度過剩下的...讓我看看，噢，五分鐘車程。」 

 

「呃，Stark先生，我想請問，Jericho導彈的反撃技術拓展計劃真的提前到第二季度開始嗎？」

 

坐在最左邊充滿稚氣的科學家表情亮了起來，Tony瞇起眼晴看到一只小松鼠從男孩的腰際鑽出來，他向它抛個媚眼，松鼠又頃刻竄回去了。

  
「對不起！我的松鼠，在我太緊張時就會跳出來。」科學家的臉燃燒起來，欲蓋彌彰地整理外袍，其他同僚開始取笑他，互相推擠。

 

Tony點點頭，「嗯哼，不必道歉，就像我一直提倡的，辦公室快樂氛圍。」

「我很好奇，學術研究者的小動物通常也是溫馴系的嗎，似乎有報紙做過統計。」

 

「我也有看過類似的專題，那麼......Stark先生的動物是哪一類呢？」

男孩終於平復了害羞的心情，按捺不住興奮，繼續向偶像提問。

話音剛落便吃了同伴在他背部使出的一記肘撃，痛得五官古怪地皺起來。

 

Tony搖晃剩餘的香檳，仰頭盡飲，「原諒我選擇保留神秘感，這個有趣的秘密還是留待記者慢慢發掘吧。」他輕鬆地扣起西裝最後一顆鈕扣，「差不多抵達研究中心了，請你們好好休息，晚餐時再見。」

 

歷經四個多小時的車程，Tony率先跳下車呼吸新鮮空氣，卻被沙塵撲了滿臉。他極目遠眺，金黃色的沙漠不見盡頭，只有他的團隊與眼前的建築物遺世獨立。

「天，誰知道這鬼地方建得離基地十萬里遠是怎麼回事。」

  
*                 *                 *

研究中心主管Andre Evans領着一群學者笑臉相迎，嘰嘰喳喳一大串寒暄從耳邊溜走，Tony極力勾起嘴角至合理的弧度並鎖住蘊釀的呵欠，無聊兩個字如跑馬燈在腦海轉圈圈，再參觀多一間毫無差別的實驗室他就要藉口退場了。下屬們早已被帶往西翼的房間安頓，只有他強撐着疲累聽這些溢美之詞，看，這就是擔當老闆不為外人道的的辛酸之處。

 

Evans正興奮當頭，左手一揮，拇指上的銀戒指閃進眼角餘光。銀戒的樣式粗獷得像嘻哈歌手愛用款，這種微妙反差攫取了Tony逐漸潰散的注意力，順勢而看，這位資深行政人員身穿老舊的實驗白袍，半掩着辨不出牌子的西裝，衣擺過長、兩管褲腳的長短差距多於半吋，就像裁縫被虧欠工錢故意為之的劣質玩笑。這種時候，自詡衣著品味高尚的Tony通常會說些俏皮話，譬如「政府的服飾規範何時變寬鬆了」之類，但當他察覺後方幾個跟班同樣衣不稱身，仿若集體套上舊市場淘回來的二手貨，便吞嚥喉頭，將話都嚥了下去。

 

「不好意思，我有點走神了，你剛說什麼來着?」Tony將視線利落轉移到一台顯微鏡上，轉動粗調焦旋鈕，表現得漫不經心。

 

「Stark先生，您這幾天請住進與45實驗室相通的房間，需要檢修的導彈亦已運抵，如你方便可隨時開始工作。」

Evans的態度必恭必敬，帶他走進東翼四樓45號實驗室，展示數個整齊排列、印上STARK標誌的巨形箱子。

 

「這片落地玻璃後是45A實驗室，原來是擺放樣本的，現在改裝成小型休息室...」

 

「所以，我與團隊在不同位置工作?」Tony打斷煩人的介紹，環視寬敞的實驗室一遍，再蹲下來審視殘舊的箱子，其上佈滿深深淺淺的刻痕及埋在縫隙中無法清理的沙塵。

 

「是的，因為Stark先生前天才通知我方會出席，所以我們盡快安排了最舒適、設備齊全的房間招待，如果您有任何意見的話...」

 

「我很滿意，千萬別誤會。只是有點奇怪，將軍與華府周旋了半年才獲淮買入最新Jericho型號，並決定汰換七成Freedom系列舊導彈......」Tony停頓了一下，伸手憚走箱面的沙塵，撫過刻印的編號，似在斟酌用詞，「這些是第三型號吧，這麼老舊的系列出現了問題竟還沒退役、回收零件，反而急着修理...」

 

Evans油滑的笑容凝住了，搓搓手謹慎回答，「畢竟是納稅人的錢。」

 

Tony沈默了好半晌，好像接受了他的官方說法，「也許『國庫空虛』代表什麼古董都捨不得丟是吧?」

 

「那麼，最後一個問題。」

 

Evans湊近以肢體語言表示洗耳恭聽，Tony直起身子不着痕跡地拉開距離，

 

「晚餐安排在什麼時候?」

*                   *                 *

歡迎晚宴安排在東翼大廳，團隊梳洗後早早來到集合，向Tony匯報情況。年輕科學家糾結良久才戰戰兢兢地半舉起手，「Stark先生，我想問....」

 

「舉手?認真的?Squirrel，說吧。」

 

男孩的牙關開閤幾次，猶豫地說，「我們原本收到通知是檢測第六型號的導彈，但是剛才開箱卻是第三型號的，而且散成不同部件，就像是、我知道這樣說不恰當、像是殘駭，需要組裝，而不是維修...」

 

「嗯咳，先打住。」Tony清清喉嚨，截斷了他的支支吾吾，他快速地與Allen互換一個眼神，「Boy，我們集團的使命是什麼?」

 

「據上期的集團內部通訊，好像是您強調的『享樂無極限』?」

 

男孩一臉認真誠懇，Tony卻幾乎被檸檬梳打嗆到，「對，換句話說是『謹言慎行』，政府是我們的尊貴及唯一客戶，就算他們操蛋地要求重鑄整個批次，我們也應該一邊唱國歌、一邊搭起火爐熔鐵。所以，打起精神，按他們說的做就好，會沒事的。」他伸手搭上男孩的肩膀，用力一握。

 

男孩點頭，似懂非懂，儘管Stark先生口吻一貫輕佻，但那嚴肅的眼神透露出其他意味，足以令他噤聲。

 

「Allen博士，我相信你會多提點這些年輕人。現在我們該深入討論一下...」

Tony以目光示意Allen隨他走向角落，甫轉身，便見Evans與學者們熱情地走來，只好陪着他們將早上的寒暄重演一輪。

 

晚宴準時開席，團隊在Evans過於殷勤的款待下度過了兩小時，Tony全晚手不離酒杯，談笑風生，搖晃着步伐離開時還打了幾個酒嗝。

他撫着暈眩的額角走出大廳，將要拐入走廊，卻被守衛截停。

「Stark先生，你的房間在四樓，請讓我帶你過去。」

 

「嘿，我得打電話回基地報平安。」

Tony臉上洶湧着熟悉的酒醉熱度，沙啞地說。

 

研究中心要求來者簽署保密協定，收繳手機及所有通訊裝置。中心內的裝置除特殊情況統一屏蔽外聯網，只允使用線路加密的電話與外界聯繫，並監聽內容以防機密外洩。

 

守衛向對講機交代了幾句，領他到電話前，離開兩米給予私人空間。

 

Tony的手指飛快按到電話鍵上，最後一個數字，指尖在6字上方猶豫半秒，轉而按下5字。

 

甜美的女聲從話筒傳來，Tony抬起沈重的眼皮，「請替我接通James Rhodes中校。」

 

漫長的接駁鈴聲後，彼方答覆「對不起，Rhodes中校現身處停機坪，需要幫忙傳達口訊嗎?」

 

Tony呆愣了不知多久才動動嘴唇，「......不需要。」

滾燙的額頭輕貼在話筒上，他半蹲下身，花費了全身氣力才勉強溢出一聲呻吟，似誰在腹部重重捶了一拳，令五臟六腑交纏成麻花。

 

「Stark先生，你沒事吧?」

 

守衛踏前一步，Tony回過神來緩慢地掛電話，雙手神經質地撫平外套上不存在的皺摺，穩下腳步往樓梯口走去。

「沒事，只是提早領悟到不懂節制、喝得太多的教訓。晚安，大兵。」

 

*                 *               *

真皮鞋踩出急速的節奏，Tony穿過45實驗室，來到暫住的房間，新油漆的氣味加深了濃濃的反胃感。

 

他沒有開燈，脫力地將自己扔進柔軟床舖中，臉深埋枕頭，幾乎要壓出輪廓，呼吸柔順劑的芳香直至肺部疼痛。他憑感覺抓起蓬亂的被子，緊裹着每一吋肌膚，翻身幾次，保證卷得密不透風像個蟲蛹。這是網路上看回來的偏方—內容備註：當你感覺非常沒有安全感，而沒人可傾訴時，不妨嘗試—他可是Stark家的獨生子，天生缺乏安全感，傾訴對象只有自研的管家程式，所以他發現這方法意外地奏效，值得3D打印上金牌擱在床頭，當然，任誰來問他都不會承認的。無論如何，他感到血液重新變得暢通，終於能夠將自己慢慢捻回原狀。

 

很長一段時間，Tony一動不動，安靜地理順呼吸，直到一陣溫熱舔上手背。

「Hey, Anthony.」

 

驀然出現的北美狼哈着氣，兩只前爪趴上床邊，不停以濕潤的鼻子頂弄他的腰側，像是完成了任務要向主人討賞的孩子。Tony在被蛹中辛苦地鑽出手臂，拍撫它的頭，揉亂脖頸軟毛以示鼓勵，讓狼的尾巴搖晃得更厲害。

Tony閉起眼，與自己的精神動物互通感知，接收到剛獲得的情報，緩慢地吐一口氣。

「做得很好，上來吧。」

 

獲得准許的的狼瞬間撲上床，幾乎將主人擠到牆邊，尖耳朵興奮地蹭上他的胸膛，Tony總懷疑它蹭得那麼開心、不遺餘力，有天可能會直接蹭回精神壁壘，都不用他下達命令。

 

但這種依賴與陪伴正是他現在需要的，讓他冷靜下來，思考現在的處境。

 

幾個明顯得刺眼的線索鋪在眼前—這裡並非政府研究所，而是一幫神秘組織的基地，身為組織高層的Evans與同夥自以為裝扮得無懈可撃，而Tony Stark只是個有錢的蠢蛋—他打算讓他們繼續維持這誤解。

 

對外聯繫一律被切斷，撥錯號碼仍能「順利接通」上空軍基地，讓他確定了這件事。Anthony趁晚餐時間快速探查了兩棟大樓，發現守衛中有三人是A-Human，全副武裝，精神動物為A級戰鬥系，他猜測是大型兇猛的哺乳類，而他們這邊只有狼跟...松鼠，沒有硬闖出去的把握。

 

不知這幫人從哪搶來一批早已被勒令停用的Stark第三型號導彈，如今他與團隊都得負責組裝，好讓這些混蛋拿去轟炸不知什麼地方。

慶幸他們暫時沒有生命危險，只要不翻出底牌，還能拖延點時間。

 

愈想愈頭痛。

他不禁自嘲「Buddy，我們真該去年度酒會的，對吧?」

 

Anthony在他想得入神時已離開了床，聽到主人的呼喚立即扭過頭來，雙爪不斷扒抓門板，大眼睛盈盈望着他，就等着命令一下，化身炮彈衝出去。

 

「去找同伴？」Tony接收到它的想法，很想為這黑色幽默大笑，但只是扯了扯嘴角，「不，那些守衛的動物絕不是同伴，讓他們看到你，我們就徹底完蛋了。」

 

「嗚~」Anthony側起頭撓撓耳朵，嗚咽了一聲，奔過來拍拍他的手臂，又走回門邊。

 

Tony與它倔強的目光對望幾秒，這才歎口氣，解開縛得太緊的被子。

「Okay，既然這樣，我們一起去看看。」

 

*                   *                  *

他們身處的45實險室在樓層中央位置，Anthony先行出去探路，Tony步步為營地跟隨它往右邊走廊邁進，途中沒有遇到任何守衛，證明這幫管理者對他們的戒心還不高。

 

一路輕聲細步，抵達走廊盡頭的房間前，Anthony立即趴下來，兩掌嘗試探入透着微光的門隙，形象化詮釋想要獻寶的小狗狗。

 

「Anton，噓，不要激動。」

Tony頓感心累，制止它的魯莽舉動，陪着蹲下來，

「你找到什麼好東西了？」

 

一門之隔的空氣飄來極其淡薄的信息素，隨着主人的生命力消逝只剩下淺淺一層。幸而Anthony的犬類嗅覺為他提供了敏銳的分析力，Tony皺起眉頭，分辦出混合巴西紅木、琥珀及茉莉的氣息。

 

他還沒決定下一步，門後便有了動靜，

虛弱的躂躂躂腳步聲響起，門隙忽然探出一只白毛茸茸的迷你爪子。

Anthony大喜過望，雙眸閃閃發光，提起前掌揮動，渴求着疊上去。

 

「B，回來。」

房間深處傳來沙啞的男中音，

小白掌聽話地縮了回去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.難得的周末就用來打文了，這篇一下子扔了好多私設希望有說得明白，身為主角之一的博士下章終於要出場啦哈哈哈！
> 
> 有什麼意見或批評請跟我說哦，感覺文會比較長，希望能夠得到回應補充持久力（喂）
> 
> 再一次謝謝啦！


	3. Chapter 3

「Stark先生，你急着找我?」

Evans意有所指的望向手錶，指針剛疊上數字六，在匆忙佩戴中還扣錯了錶帶孔。

 

相比起Evans靈魂忘帶在被窩的鬼樣子，Tony就像剛嗑了藥的陀螺，興奮地在燈火通明的實驗室轉來轉去，雙手快速敲打電腦鍵盤，漫長的啪躂啪躂結束在一個Enter鍵上。

「早安，Evans，你看上去精神滿滿。」Tony這才分神轉過頭來，瞇起眼晴。

「對了，正經事。我秘書向基地書面申請每天鮮榨的葡萄柚汁，怎麼還沒送來?這令我萬分焦慮。」

 

Evans腦袋停擺，雙唇微張，顯然沒有反應過來，很勉強才吐出一個單字，

「呃...?」

 

欣賞夠了Evans呆滯的樣子，Tony才攤開雙手，「放鬆點，我說笑的。」

對面的男人隨着他的說辭，困難地扯起緊繃的肌肉，展現一個洩氣的微笑。

「那...還有什麼需要為你效勞?」

 

「信我，這次絕不是玩笑。」

列印機運轉，吐出一疊紙張，Tony拎起微溫的資料，仔細查看，再從厚厚的紙磚精挑細選幾張，沿桌面推至Evans面前，

「誰是Bruce Banner?」

 

被整晚沒更換下來的三件套勒得有點難受，Tony鬆開喉頭鈕扣，拉扯領口，等待Evans從震驚中恢復，這段時間也許夠他泡杯熱茶，滋潤乾涸的喉嚨。

 

Evans目不轉晴地盯着眼前的檔案，彷彿想用目光焚燒怠盡，良久才開口，「你從那裡得來的?」

 

Tony俯身，指尖點上照片中眼鏡掩着半邊臉的青澀青年。男孩的尷尬笑容凝固在模糊像素中，與所有大學新生如出一轍，眼中蘊含着無限希望與衝勁，美好而不平凡的人生仿似垂手可得，但仍沒法幫助他們在拍攝入學照時顯得稍微從容一點。無論這男孩當年奢想着怎樣燦爛的未來，如今都葬送這座沙漠牢籠中，久久不見天日。

 

「名字以B字為首字母，精神動物是兔子，嚴控監禁—我在資料庫中搜到第二個關鍵字，檔案已經乖乖跳出來了。順便一提，你們的加密程式比我家管家程式還落後，這樣可不安全，很容易被有心之士破解。」

Tony翻個白眼，「對，我認得你這號驚訝表情。好吧，我承認，雜誌報導的千真萬確，我的確是個天才。」

 

「更別提我昨晚散步到41室，這男人幾乎變成綠大個把我撕碎。」

昨晚的奇遇直到白兔躲回房間就沒有後續，但增添點戲劇性總沒壞處。

 

「所以，將貴賓安置在危險人物附近玩俄羅斯輪盤，是你們的傳統?」

當然，我在你們眼中只是個懂得組裝導彈的囚犯，這安排恰到好處—這句話被他壓在心中。

 

Evans抬頭，平靜地看他，長駐在臉上的訶媚奉承變成木無表情，就像冰冷的機器在鉅細無遺地掃瞄病毒，衡量利益得失。

 

這可不是好兆頭。Tony收斂起慣常的狂妄保護色，挺起背部。趴在精神壁壘中的Anthony感到焦躁，嗅出威脅的味道，立起身子來回緊張踱步，準備隨時跳出來保護主人。

 

「真抱歉讓您擔憂，我們立即安排實驗樣本轉房，絕不會威脅到您的安全。」Evans還算開宗明義，沒有忌諱「實驗樣本」這用詞，檔案上密密麻麻的心、肝、腎臟和脊椎液體的檢驗數據，以及無數次用藥、電撃拷問的影像、文字紀錄實在無法掩飾這顯而易見的事實。

 

但Evans虛與委蛇的答案離Tony的目標還遠，「咳，據我上次與Ross將軍對話，他還在找你們所謂的『樣本』。」他用雙手在空中括住敏感字眼，「也許我該通知他一下才算禮貌。」

 

Tony雙手插進褲袋，向門口走去，距離十多步已能清晰聞到門外兩個守衛的信息素，一只獵豹、一只鬃狗，殊死一博毫無勝算。

這神秘組織的幕後操縱者，無論是誰，都暫時沒打算與Tony Stark撕破臉，曝露綁架計劃或造成任成傷害。他們急需一隊好好幹活的導彈專家，不然不會安排一群人痴呆地將臉容抽搐當成演技，大演龍套營造假象（但錯估了一個安靜閉嘴的Stark，要比瘋狂反抗的Stark更易控制）。

如果他現在踏出房間被截撃，這場戲便完全露饀、要提早收棚；或他找到方法將Bruce Banner的位置透露予Ross—即使現在被軟禁，但他最終會的—讓Ross來找麻煩，無論哪個，Evans將要承受搞垮一切、無法完成任務的後果。

 

愈接近門口，Anthony的情緒愈緊繃、不斷低狺，Tony握緊拳頭隱忍劇烈的心跳。

 

「Stark先生，通知Ross將軍恐怕不是明智的決定...」

 

停下再難邁開一吋的腳步，Tony緩慢地轉身，以沈默來折磨對手，Evans咬緊牙關直到臉頰酸痛，琢磨良久。

 

噢，他太熟悉這種動搖的表情了，現下是提出條件的最好時機，「讓我來簡化所有事。我只要求主導研究Bruce Banner。」

 

「私營企業與政府合作，共同分享珍貴實驗成果，巴啦巴啦一堆類似的理由，攜手為了發展新型武器而努力，你知道報告該怎寫。」

 

聽罷Tony不按理出牌的要求，Evans的眉頭皺得可以夾進一枝鋼筆。

 

Tony揚起那疊紙張，扔進垃圾筒，發出巨響。

「不知怎的，我覺得你無法拒絕我，除非你滿足於一堆垃圾研究成果。」

 

「畢竟，我可是個天才呢。」

*                 *                  *

巴西紅木、琥珀混合苦澀柑味，萎靡不振的信息素淡得幾乎蕩然無存，感謝他被犬類精神動物加持的嗅覺，在這陣迷失森林的流浪者般、沒有丁點甜味的氣息之中，還能察覺到一絲覆蓋在芯處，柔軟淡雅的花香，似乎是茉莉。

 

而兩邊挾持着Banner的守衛，那濃烈得像嗆人的信息素，他不想形容。

 

Tony鉗起比尾指頭還小、薄如蟬翼的金屬晶片，單起眼睛仔細端詳，假裝自己沒分神注意守衛抓着連路也走不好、快要溶化在地上的囚犯，扔進新牢房。

 

新牢房是他眼前的45A實驗室，保留整片落地玻璃窗，門被拆走換成鐵枝，廁所的間隔板也沒了，遺下水槽，再加上一張只鋪上木板的單人床，便完成了所有配置，顯然私隱不在組織的考慮範圍內。

 

「危險?對，我有說過這個詞，但如果他變成Hulk，整幢樓都會被砸碎，逃哪一樣會沒命，何況我喜歡監察實驗老鼠的所有動態。」他用三言兩語打發掉Evans，換來了這衣衫襤褸的「室友」。

 

不，衣衫對男人來說太奢侈了，覆在瘦得骨頭形狀清晰可見的身體上只有灰髒的碎布，懷疑他自從兩年前被抓住就沒換過。長度及肩的卷髮糾結如雜草，摭擋尖削枯黃的臉。他被拖行得蹣跚，腳掌有一下沒一下踩地，沒有任何反抗，憔悴得似下秒停止呼吸也是理所當然的事。

 

Tony完全沒法將他與照片上的羞怯男生聯想在一起。

這佝僂的男人，周身唯一散發活人氣息的只有那雙緊摟着白兔、透出青筋的手。

 

提到那只背部拱得像球的白兔，

Easy，Anton，不用立即興奮地吐舌頭。

 

近乎裸體、嚴重營養不良的「實驗樣本」如今蜷縮在床上，最大限度貼近牆邊，用脆弱的蝦米狀保護懷中的精神動物，一動不動。雖然實驗室冷得像冰窖，Tony至少能保證這裡的衛生狀況比他之前待的地方好。

 

守衛向他點頭示意，說明牢內安裝了監視鏡頭後離開。

Tony收起目光，繼續專注於手中的微晶片。

 

*                 *                 *

兩個晝夜過去，Banner只醒過來一次，歪坐着、迷糊盯住牆壁發呆許久。正打算關掉實驗室燈去睡覺的Tony，目不轉晴地看着他，然而Banner只是搔搔臉，搖搖晃晃下床，隨意扯低寬鬆的褲子，如廁完畢又爬上床，以同一姿勢入睡。

 

芭比娃娃都比他有意思。

Tony獲得了兩年間的研究數據，組織對Banner的用藥從無間斷，麻醉劑、鎮靜劑及伽瑪射線中和劑輪番用上，他們的膽怯完全顯露在遠超正常的劑量上，那些藥他媽夠弄昏十頭犀牛。而不知為什麼仍能睜眼的Banner，口袋中絕對收藏了幾個閃耀的模範囚犯獎，即使每隔半個月，他蒼白的身體便會像冰鮮肉一樣扔上解剖桌，被活生生抽走骨骼組織、細胞組織及血液，基本上所有能驗的器官都重新驗一遍，他也只是一聲不吭，挨過痛不欲生的流程，任憑擺佈，像失去思考能力的人形植物。

 

Tony心知肚明自己從沒什麼同情心，但是Banner瘦弱的手腳上隆起的紅腫傷口、交雜紫黑色的老舊疤痕、貼在手腕止血的醫療膠帶，還有密密麻麻的針孔，就如拼命尖叫的地獄圖騰大展覽，讓他第一次痛恨自己的視力有2.0。

 

還有雞皮疙瘩。

 

他停留在燈掣上的指尖，怎樣也按不下去。

腦袋中，Anthony低聲咕噥：兔子冷。

 

Tony像被針戳破的氣球，雙手撐腰，投降地仰天纾口氣。

 

所以人家只留給你一個冷屁股，你倆就變成朋友了，嗯？

我怎麼記得，我的人設三分鐘前還是個道德標準跌穿底線、只為了珍罕的人體實驗數據就泯盡天良的科學狂人A.K.A富得流油的蠢蛋呢。

 

等等，說不準我一直以來就是。

 

腦海中的Anthony趴下來，兩掌交疊擱起下巴，長睫毛扑閃扑閃，委屈快要從悰色的大眼睛形象化地溢出來。

 

「別以為這招奏效。」

Tony搖頭，回房打開衣櫥，撥開整排西裝，從深處抱起一條雪白柔軟的毯子，故意大步大步走回實驗室，發出最響亮的踏步聲，以作預警。

「我還真說出來了，Hell，你搞得我像個精神分裂。」

 

他站定牢房鐵欄前，Banner仍紋絲不動如雕塑。

這樣更好，省得麻煩。

 

將毯子扔在地上，Tony警剔地後退幾步，靜觀其變。

該死的Anthony像遊車河的大型傻犬，立起來興奮地等看燦爛風景。

 

五分鐘過去，沒有任何事發生，Tony用貴得嚇人的手工皮鞋將毯子從欄縫踢入幾厘米。老實說他不在乎Banner是否吃得飽穿得暖，反正他 **不會死，** 即使本人多麼渴望死去，這操蛋的宇宙就是不願意施捨他這權利，求之不得，只能苟延殘喘。

 

自己這樣做只是為了讓正規教育強制鞭策出來的良心(事實證明他竟然還剩一點)不要再吵嚷，是標準利己主義者的合理行為。

現在卻變成「標準的熱臉貼冷屁股行為」，令不習慣接受拒絕的高傲富豪很慍怒。

 

「喂！」他語氣很差，曲起食指粗暴地敲響玻璃。

 

倒數十秒還沒任何回應，他便要結束這奇怪迴圈，發誓再也不給這囚犯任何好臉色看，即使他從沒正眼看他也一樣。

 

大概過了一世紀，正對着他、如糯米團子的渾圓兔屁股才稍稍翹起，搖了搖，一邊尖耳朵豎起，謹慎地監聽周圍動靜。

Tony饒有趣味抱起手臂，看着被稱為B的侏儒兔伸出短前腿，攀登過主人Banner以手臂與背部構成的高峰絕嶺，跳下床，喘口氣，向鐵欄方向邁進。

 

它的腳步比之前更虛弱、一個小跳躍快要榨盡最後的體力，千辛萬苦爬到毯子面前，拱起鼻子仔細嗅吸，衡量是否埋伏危機。

然後它緩慢地伸出小爪子，按在毯子上。

潔白的布料烙下一個髒黑的小掌印。

 

對，就這樣帶回去取暖吧，不要猶豫。

Tony不自覺點頭，心感甚慰。

 

正酣睡的Banner手指動了動，指甲不經意劃過木板發出竊萃聲音。

白兔像被雷撃中，動作瞬間定格，小嘴動了動便轉身沿着同一路徑歸去，還聰明地躺回同一位置，裝作沒事發生。

 

被同一個冷屁股無視了兩次，Tony呆滯半晌，終於忍不住狠踢上鐵欄，

「Fuck.」

他覺得自己就是個天才級別的蠢蛋。

 

Tony煩心地耙抓頭髮，盯着雜亂的實驗桌像盯仇人，完全無心睡眠。

他要泡杯非常、非常濃的咖啡，濃得奶精根本沒法溶化在熱水那種，與最可愛的科學熬到天亮，至少將晶片直徑縮少幾毫米，以成就感慰藉受傷的心情。

*                *                *

 

「拜託誰帶他去洗個澡、或者洗洗他吧，我的研究命題不是皮膚組織能寄生多少細菌，只擦乾淨要插針的位置無補於事。保證我要在場，慎防你們不小心洗走某些器官。另外暫停抽脊髓液，提升抽血份量，血液才是關鍵。」一宵未眠的Tony與鏡中頹然、滿眼血絲的男人相望，拿起鬚刨清理鬍渣，邊對電話下達指示，「若Evans問起導彈進度，說我正在趕工。」

 

與團隊享用了一頓豐盛的早餐，並暗示Allen盡全力拖延組裝導彈的進度後，Tony便被請到了大樓天台。

 

日光正熾，迫得他要以手擋陽。

滾燙的天台中央赫然出現一個巨大鐵籠，籠的角落蹲着熟悉的人影，赤身裸體，抱緊膝蓋，脊骨彎曲至極限。旁邊有個嘍囉拎着手臂粗的水管，搭上那種滅火才有可能用上的強勁噴嘴。

 

Tony驟感喉嚨泛苦，他說的「洗他」並不是用這個方法，而是帶他去淋浴，鑑於Banner整個人快要被塵污埋沒了—聽說兔子還蠻愛乾淨的。

但他忘了組織從不將Banner當人類看待，他們眼中反映的是有價值的牲口，與畜生同等地位。

 

他的嗅覺太好，還能嗅到小兔子害怕得要死，短毛抖擻不已，耳朵緊貼腦後，四肢縮成一團，恨不得將自己藏進主人的胸膛裡。

Anton露出獠牙，尖利的爪子扎得他額角發痛，他理智地暫時關閉感應。

 

恭喜自己在恐佈大樓的壞蛋名單中榮耀上榜，敢保證Banner未來的惡夢都會為他保留一席位，如果他還會發夢。

Tony故意睜大眼晴，下顎一緊一鬆。

不知Evans在意圖警告他肆意下旨的任性妄為，還是想用這場面取悅他，如果是後者，他會說現在將Evans及同黨剝光推入籠中，換成自己手拿水喉，會比較開心。

 

但是，該完成的事還是得完成。

 

噴嘴發動，水流的沖力大得嘍囉也要退後幾步穩定重心，澎湃的水柱目標明確，強勁力度撃打着毫無反抗力的人。部份水柱射中欄杆被濺開，Tony站得夠遠，臉上蒙上薄薄的霧珠，是冰涼的，他以手背抹走。

 

冰水如千萬個鑽子同時直戳肌膚，Banner將臉深埋臂圈，喉間發出受傷動物的尖銳低吼，顫抖得快散架，Tony敢肯定他的背部必定會出現大片瘀青。

需臾，籠中老鼠難以承受背上的疼痛，蹬起腳踝，艱辛地轉換姿勢，但嘍囉立即將水管對準膝關節，灌得他瑟縮趴跌在地上，無處可躲。

失去了高度等同失去了稀薄的氧氣，水柱如暴雨照頭淋下，Banner的瞳孔盈滿水，還妄想用腹部與雙手保護B免淋得更濕。

 

浸泡在如瀑的水簾下無法吸入空氣，體內的血氧急速降低，神經中樞驅使Banner張大口用力地呼吸和吞咽，卻導致大量的水被吸進胃部、肺葉及支氣管中。

「咳咳咳！咳咳....」

他臉色發紫，極度難耐地咳嗽，蜷起腳趾，腹部痙攣得厲害。

「咳噁...」

 

他沒法呼吸。但是他 **不會死** 。

Tony在心中反覆念誦。

噁心感一直蔓延到腦後，害他頭皮發麻。

 

殘酷的刑罰最終落幕，皆因Banner的意識陷入昏沈，嘴巴及鼻孔淌出黃濁液體，組織怕他會反哽回去，令後續清理變得麻煩，只好提早結束好戲。

守衛將Banner抓出來，推到跟前，問他是否滿意。

 

Tony托起低垂的頭顱，慢條斯理地撥開黏膩的長髮，捏住Banner的下顎左右擰動，仔細審視。

這個男人已被虐待得不似人形，眼皮浮腫、青色血管暴現，彷彿包裹在濕滑人皮底下的一團軟肉，就連B被研究人員抱開了也沒法阻止。

 

Tony點點頭，Banner隨即被扣上腳鐐、手鐐拖走。

 

「抹乾，鎖回去。」

*                  *                  *

晚上，

Tony身處漆黑中，揉着空蕩蕩、被咖啡因折磨不輕的胃部平躺。

 他神經質地反覆按牢貼在耳背下方的小圓晶片，保證位置準確。

 

「Dr.Banner，能聽到我說話嗎？」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s 博士終於出場了洗了個美美的澡(不是)，但還沒跟害慘他的Tony對話，哈哈。以後如果時間許可又不卡的話，希望可以周更和維持每篇四千至五千多的字數，再次謝謝。


	4. Chapter 4

Banner「被洗澡」時吞下太多冰水，連日來承受着胃抽搐的折磨，病得一塌糊塗，看來他血液中的伽瑪幅射因子只能保持最低的維生指數，不能排除生理性痛苦。

 

新一輪鉅細無遺到噁心的乾嘔聲傳來，Tony的胃也跟着打筋斗。

 

發明一小片敵人難以察覺的傳聲器，使計貼在耳背，與被隔離的同伴互通消息是一件媲美電影特務般酷帥的事；但是將陌生男人的生病喉嚨移植到聽覺系統？實驗證明，觀感完全相反。

 

他很確定自己用價值不菲的骨導傳聲技術，在腦內訂購了一條環迴立體聲頻道，全天侯播放Banner的嘔吐、咳嗽及呼吸聲;還有極微細的機械運轉啲躂響，節奏規律、忽遠忽近，可能是牢房監視器發出的雜音；鑑於他長期醉心於機械研究，對金屬碰撞的聲音敏感到毫無必要的地步，說不定是隔壁房傳來的時計聲，亦可能只是他身處龐大壓力下引起的幻聽，總之，他會搞清楚這個。

 

Tony迎來輾轉反側的第三個夜晚，覆蓋傳聲器的人工皮膚黏得嚴絲合縫，邊緣位置敏感泛紅，癢得他無時無刻想把那部位的肌膚摳下來。

 

「你需要點什麼，溫水?」

他壓低聲線向Banner發問，而對方意料之中沒有回應。

 

「新紀錄，第一百五十三次自言自語。」

他想起自己小時侯圍着老爸打轉，卻被屢屢忽視的情景。

在老爸出車禍之後，Banner是第一個對他完全視若無睹的人－姑且將他撥歸為人類的話。

 

再加上，他這幾天變着花樣拖延組裝導彈的進度，已快耗盡Evans的耐心，他攜同守衛踏進實險室的次數增多，威脅不言而喻，雙方進入了緊繃的拉鋸邊緣。按照進度，自己早該交出第四支導彈了，卻還在拆彈殼的步驟磨磨蹭蹭，難保會迫逼組織將糖果政策換成鞭子…

 

指尖用力耙抓頭皮牽扯微痛，Tony煩躁地翻坐而起，深知再躺下去也是乾瞪眼到天亮，不如做些其他事。

他披上睡袍，像個年邁老人拖着腳步走到樓層中央的開放廚房，打開冰箱，埋頭尋寶，抓出鮮牛奶、草莓果醬，再從櫥櫃翻出蜂蜜和吐司，上帝保佑，竟然還有半盒燕麥片，這些東西集合起來能拯救世界。

 

爐頭的一團細火驅走了夜深寒涼，趁着牛奶邊緣咕嚕冒泡，Tony倒入燕麥片浸泡，麥香隨着木勺攪拌細細滲透出來，他注視着奶白色的漩渦，陷入思考。

 

…他構思的逃脫計劃很簡單，就是將籌碼壓在牢房「鄰居」身上，盡快查出是什麼牽制着Banner，然後助他擺脫桎梏、變身綠色大傢伙砸碎這鬼地方，而自己則趁亂帶着下屬逃走。但是Banner—這奄奄一息、生存只剩下冷餓疼痛的實驗老鼠—竟然無視他的拯救之手。以後誰敢說Banner是頂尖的核子物理學家、生物基因學家，智商躋身世界前三，他都會嗤之以鼻…

 

燕麥片煮得綿軟飽滿，Tony關火待牛奶糊稍涼，拌入兩茶匙蜂蜜，拈起一點試味，嗯，香甜。烤吐司機應聲彈出兩片香脆麵包，他趁熱塗上厚厚的莓紅色果醬，再將食物均分成兩份，用精緻的瓷碟盛載，連同一盒蘋果汁，捧回實驗室。

 

…所有事情也陷入了死胡同。

自己屈服於軟禁之下砌出的導彈，也許會被轟炸到平民區，而那些現在還毫不知情的父母正期待着旭日昇起，為孩子準備簡單好吃的早餐，享受他再沒法享受的天倫之樂。

沒有誰在拿針管對付他(還沒有，過幾天難說)，但Tony感覺全身的力氣一點點被抽離。

*                  *                   *

Tony從凌亂的實驗桌找出隨身酒樽，將威士忌斟進果汁，用手指胡亂攪拌，盯着澄澈的金黃色發呆幾秒，仰頭鯨吞飲盡，甜辣苦勁一下子沖上腦袋，麻痺得爽快。

 

Banner連飲食果腹的人權也被剝奪了，更別提囚犯專用的安全餐具。Tony費了點功夫才找到乾淨的實驗量杯，倒滿果汁，連同熱騰騰的牛奶麥皮、吐司，擱在鐵欄邊，這完美的擺盤看上去他媽像份酒店早餐，這將會是Banner兩年來吃得最好的一餐，如果他願意紓尊降貴將腳趾頭踩在地上，走過來吃。

 

Tony瞧一眼，Banner一如既往蜷縮在床上，好像世界跟他沒什麼事。

他嘖笑，沿欄邊盤腿坐下，就着天窗灑進來的月光，捧起牛奶麥皮有一口沒一口地吃，胖嘟嘟又濕潤的質感安撫着口腔，甜蜜溫暖，就像很久很久以前，老頭子忙得完全顧不上他的胡搞蠻纏時，老媽總會牽着他的手離開工作室，煮這碗東西給他吃，讓他安靜下來，奇妙功效媲美鎮靜劑。

 

試想像，如果傳媒揭露億萬富豪的日常餐單中有這一道，將會立即被瞎編為缺愛貴公子賺人熱淚的親情故事。不，領導人形象軟弱不利於集團股價，公關不會喜歡。

 

他又吃了一口。

 

真想拍張照片傳給Pepper，她會尖酸刻薄地諷刺他，死也不相信他竟然搞得清楚煤氣爐怎麼開而沒有炸了廚房，她也會問他是否需要聊聊。

 

但他現在連手機也沒有。

*                *                  *

柔軟的肉墊頻繁地拍打手背。

Tony皺起眉頭，移開手掌含糊地說「Anton...別鬧。」

肉墊轉移目標開始撃打手肘，Tony提起手抹臉，半睜開疲累的睡眼，才驚覺自己沒將Anton從精神堡壘放出來，所以現在努力喚醒他的是...!?

 

理智瞬間全部回籠！Tony扭頭望去，快得差點扭傷脖子。

囚牢內，Banner倚着鐵欄、屈起雙腿，單手握着實驗量杯啜飲，剛拍醒他的小兔子迅速鑽回主人懷中。

 

Banner平靜地看着他，嗓子因為咳嗽而特別沙啞，

「我以前也常用實驗杯喝水。」

 

Tony已顧不得雙唇微張的蠢相難以鞏固他殘暴施虐者的形象。

 

逆光中，他第一次認真細看這個男人的容貌，即使半張臉被鬍子掩蓋，輪廓仍能勉強辨清。深黑卷髮下的雙眼是褐色的，瞳仁在晨曦照射下猶如玻璃珠，顏色深淺隨光照角度映出些微分別。眼眶底下積累着疲憊的痕跡，肌膚紋理粗糙而深刻，沒有明顯傷痕，卻斧刻着艱深歲月。

 

Banner的呼吸與姿態那麼平靜，彷似裹進了時光煉成的琥珀，不會受到外界驚擾。多麼奇怪，遠看時，這灰色的一團人影可憐可悲，但近距離看他，卻能感受到一股沈穩的無垠寂靜，就像他正放鬆地窩在自家沙發，捧着熱咖啡聊家常，而不是一個病懨懨的囚犯呷着久違了七百多個日子的正常飲料。

 

Tony總是心浮氣燥、喜怒無常，渾身跳躍着不安定的火焰，他不明白，為什麼眼前的男人曾無數次被痛苦背叛刺穿，但是他散發的信息素、或者說是氣質，仍然寧謐敦厚，似乎還擁有溫柔的餘裕去面對未知的災難。也許這源自Banner與生俱來、屬於B級療癒系的冷靜，又或者他只是被揍壞了腦袋。

 

時間的流逝變得毫無意義，在酒精催化下，Tony暈眩不已，望向手錶—六時三十五分。他睡了很久，有點搞不清現在是夢還是現實。

 

「我是Tony Stark，在這情況很難說高興認識你，希望你明白。」

Tony揉搓額角，打起精神，終於找回自己的聲音。

 

「我知道你。」

Banner同一句說話分了兩個聲源進入腦袋，一邊是正對着自己那活生生的人，一邊是透過傳聲器傳來的聲音，兩相重疊，令一切更似鏡花水月。

 

「天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家，你聽聞的是哪個?」

 

「軍火商?」Banner說話節奏不緊不慢。

 

「其中一個說法。」Tony撇嘴，以往他對這稱呼沒有任何感覺，但這個詞翻過Banner的舌頭，莫名變得神憎鬼厭。

 

「有爭議的說法。」

 

Tony留意到小白兔用圓頭拱着Banner的領口撒嬌，傳聲器中似有若無的機械運轉聲變得明顯，Banner用拇指打圓圈揉捏它的前腿，低聲說「去吧」便讓兔子蹦回床上，機械聲隨即轉為微弱。

 

「無可否認。」Tony將疑惑的目光從兔子身上轉回來。

 

不要再將時間浪費在無聊的自我介紹環節。

Tony在心中警誡自己。

 

他製造微型傳聲器的意義，就是避免邪惡組織從監視器看到他們愉快交流逃脫大計。而現在，他們正席地而坐，悠閒地享用美味小點心，像一對青春期少女相約在學校天台野餐，吱吱喳喳地談心。

 

也許Evans幾秒後就會衝進來，將他抓進牢中，方便他們手牽手、揮霍餘生慢慢聊。

 

「Banner先生，我想你也知道....」

Tony挺直背脊，以身體語言表示現在該談正事。

 

「我知道。」Banner說，

無論Stark準備如何舌燦蓮花，他能給予的答案只有這個，

「對不起，我沒法幫你，我是自願待在這的。」

 

他的語氣真摰誠懇，如果Tony沒有親眼見識這修羅地獄，可能不會意識到這「滿意現狀」論調有多荒謬。

Tony傾身抓着欄枝，「…為什麼?」

 

Banner沒有回答。

他用右手探入頸背，撕下人工皮膚包裹着的晶片，揉捏至最少體積，放進沒碰過的麥皮中，讓它沈沒在稠郁的液體裡。

 

「我們得聊聊。」

Tony靠得盡量近，也沒法從Banner的表情中看出蛛絲馬跡。

這傢伙太擅長將情感壓抑在平靜無波的水面下，熟能生巧，不曾洩漏一絲暗湧，讓他無從入手。

 

主動截斷對話的男人緊抿雙唇，歸還杯子，站起走回囚房深處。

 

等同被施捨得來的對話，最後只獲得沒由來、沒解釋的決然拒絕。

 

積壓了好幾天的憤怒瞬間在Tony的胸口發酵，化成惡言衝口而出，

「Banner，在我將那討厭的兔子拆肉熬湯之前，你最好盡快改變主意。」

 

Banner垂臉埋進臂圈，長髮傾下形成陰影，再度架起無形的隔離罩。

*                 *                 *

今晚第二項不可思議事件，發生在Tony將餐具逐個砸爛在水槽發洩的時候...

 

實驗室的門忽然被拍開！

Evans的頭號手下—好像是叫Dave還是David的高壯守衛，帶着幾個全副武裝的嘍囉，氣勢如雄、不打一聲招呼便直闖到囚房前。

 

「Hey!這裡還有活人在。」  
Tony後腰倚著長桌，撓起手臂，以最陰沉的臉色表達不滿。

料想組織是發現了他與Banner的「茶聚」，大張旗鼓過來嚇唬他別做小動作，像是嫌今晚的煩心事還不夠多。

 

Dave向手下點頭示意，嘍囉們打開牢房，訓練有素地將Banner整個提起，再緊按在地上。Banner的頭顱與四肢貼在冷硬的地板，毫不掙扎。

其中一個嘍囉踩上梯子，擺弄天花板角落的監視器。

 

「Stark先生，不好意思驚擾你，牢房的監視器發生了小故障，我們會盡快完成修理。」

Dave與小家子氣的Evans不同，是個說一不二的軍人，渾身騰放着不怒而威的信息素，能讓下屬乖順臣服。

 

Tony以指尖在桌面敲出節奏，思考。

「故障發生了多久?」

 

「九分鐘。」

 

Tony不着痕跡地勾起嘴角。

九分鐘前，就是他剛被B拍醒的時間。

 

Banner，你這個狡猾的傢伙。

 

Tony的目光離遠與Banner對上，嘴邊的笑意漸漸擴大，洋洋得意，猶如好不容易扳回一次勝仗。

 

他對Dave說，

「勞煩把那兔子抓出來，我有一系列實驗要做。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 累~累~累~這次又遲了更新。  
> 撐着快要跌下的眼皮，好不容易打好了這章。  
> 天氣轉涼了，隨時能睡死。  
> 再一次謝謝喜歡跟留言!


	5. Chapter 5

「唰喇」「呯!」「躂躂躂躂躂...」

 

「Anthony.」

盤坐在地上的Tony翻個完美白眼，口中咬着一綑銅線，令嗓音含糊不清。

 

北美狼豎起尖耳，甫收到指令便像炮彈般撒開四肢奔馳，褐紅色的毛髮隨風飄揚，在目標成功逃脫前攔途截撃，毫無懸念地完成今天第四次相同的任務。

 

Tony放下螺絲起子，以手臂隨意抹走額頭的汗水，長時間的盤腿引致腳麻，他一枴一跛地走到Anthony面前，盯著被它按在掌下的「逃犯」。

「真是個逃脫大師，嗯?我樂意給你這美譽。」

 

剛才的「唰喇!」是兔子掙開腳踝縛繩的微響;

「呯!」是它用力向橫滾動掉落桌面的聲音;

「躂躂躂躂躂...」則是化身毛球拼命向囚房連滾帶爬的腳步聲。

 

Tony Stark早將所有愚蠢動作從人生豁免了，所以他絕不會彎着腰、伸長雙手，跑遍實驗室追捕兔子，幸好他的精神動物是狼，注意重點—Anton是狼，與這只圓嘟嘟的侏儒兔在大自然是純粹捕獵者與獵物的關係，他不明白這兔子是從哪看到希望曙光，竟然起了逃跑的心思，還不知悔改、屢敗屢試。

 

「你的主人坐牢倒是開心得很，一點也不懂逃脫的藝術。」

他雙手撐腰，黑色背心被汗水滲透，貼在胸膛上繃得更緊。

 

兔子扭動掙扎，佔據小臉很大比例的墨綠眼睛忿忿不平地向上瞪視，Tony有點擔心它的眼珠會骨碌碌跌出來。

 

「嘿，別瞪我。認清事實，冬天到了你變成兔毛手袋的機率便驟升了120%，幸好我的秘書小姐是反皮草協會委員，不然你早住進聖誕禮物盒了。」

 

他伸出單手意圖攬起B，但是Anton流露眷戀的目光，蓬鬆的尾巴及耳朵貼伏，掌心偷偷、小心翼翼地撫摸着B的背毛，就只差沒將鼻頭埋進人家小肚子摩蹭。

「你也給我認清現實，這小東西是籌碼，不是你的老友。」

Anton耷拉眼睛，喉嚨發出抗議的聲音，猶豫一會鬆開爪子，失望地看着主人拎走兔子，用薄被子緊緊卷它身體幾圈，紮得像個捲餅，再擱回實驗室桌子上。

 

「乖乖待著。」

Tony無視B在被子中不斷蠕動的可憐樣，坐下來繼續專注修理大業。

 

擱在面前的是一部X光機，是他前天向組織要求的，而那幫混蛋不知從哪個廢鐵市場淘回這台破爛，搪塞充數。

 

這台時代久遠的機器外殼生鏽、零件四散，任誰也認不出原樣。

幸運的是，老傢伙碰上了優秀的工程師，獲得起死回生的機會。

 

「夥計，我們開始吧。」

Tony緊張舔舐下唇，關起搖搖欲墜的外蓋，開啟觸控操作面板調效曝光率。

*                 *                     *

普通人類是看不見精神動物的，也沒法與之接觸，而A-Human則可决定彼此能否看到或觸碰自己的精神動物。

 

顯然易見，Banner被注射了虐待A-Human慣用的顯形劑，他的精神動物已完全實體化，不能召回精神壁壘中，只能被迫化身普通動物，承載着主人的精神圖景，脆弱地活着，隨時會受到破滅性的物理傷害，甚至死亡。

如主人本身的級數低，精神動物的死亡很可能導致主人意識崩塌，沒法再被喚醒。

 

亦正因如此，神秘組織能夠將小型炸彈植入Ｂ體內以作威脅。

Tony在兔子到手後，無視它驚惶顫抖的身軀，第一時間將它貼在耳邊，很快便發現，從傳聲器聽到的啲躂響來自心臟左側位置。撥開白毛仔細觀察還能看到粉紅色、隆起的長線狀疤痕。

 

「Bingo.」

他現在要做的是利用X光機確認炸彈的準確位置和大小，盡快解除危機，讓Banner為之前愚蠢拒絕他的援手而道歉，而且對他的機智及實力表達欽佩，感激流涕地化身Hulk，砸碎這座牢籠，好讓大家快些回家洗洗睡。

 

想到這裡，Tony彷彿看到家中的豪華軟皮沙發在招手，心情不是一般的好。

今天Evans不在研究中心，入城不知進行什麼壞蛋計劃，這恰當的時機更有利他進行下一步。

 

Tony哼着搖滾樂旋律下樓與團隊進餐，不意外地看到大家萎靡不振，臉無表情、肩膀下垂像被失去電源的機器人，看來被Evans逼迫得不輕。

 

「Allen博士，你們的工作進度怎樣?」

Tony優雅地切割牛扒，問得漫不經心，這是每天的標準問題。

 

Allen呷一口紅酒—反正不必保持工作狀態—沮喪地搖頭，「就像之前說的，我們仍沒法解決組裝的技術問題，一切停留在起始階段，十分遺憾。」

謁後語：『天哪，又混過了今天!老闆你看我們已經半死不活，整天被守衛森冷眼神威脅，恐怕撐不了多久，你的逃脫大計究竟有沒眉目？』

 

「不必擔心，我這邊已有突破，會第一時間與你們交流解決方案。」

Tony用堅定的眼神安撫眾人焦慮不安的情緒，下屬們一致露出如釋重負的表情，只有松鼠男孩—Jacob埋頭細心揀出沙律中的松仁，再用餐巾包裹起來。

 

「Jacob，你是在外帶夜宵嗎?也帶些合桃吧，合桃補腦。」

 

Jacob所有動作瞬間凝滯，尷尬的紅暈從耳背一直炙燒到整張臉，慌慌張張，「我...不、不好意思，這是給小松吃的。」

 

「哦?」Tony單拳托起下巴，對嶄新話題感興趣，鼓勵他繼續說下去。

 

「咳，就是...有研究指，精神動物其實是有味覺的，他們與現實世界接觸的時間愈長，愈會模仿一些真實生活行為，主人可以嘗試餵食看看反應。小松還蠻喜歡，雖然沒法真的消化，但它會將松仁藏在嘴裡，很高興的樣子...」

想起松鼠臉頰鼓起的可愛模樣，Jacob笑得露出了犬齒。

 

富有科學精神的同僚們立即興奮地加入討論，

Tony沈思一會，打個響指，

「你的松鼠一次能藏多少松仁?」

 

「呃，十幾顆..吧?」

Jacob好奇平日對精神動物話題忌諱頗深的Stark先生竟一反常態。

 

「很好，順便替我打包一下、那些...沒看錯是紅蘿蔔跟青芹吧。晚餐後來我的實驗室，有導彈的問題要你幫忙。」

 

「嗄?哦、哦...」

Jacob一臉茫然，不知道話題怎會忽然從松仁跳躍到導彈，今天的Stark先生完全不按理出牌，好難懂哦。

嗚，到底是全世界的富豪都怪怪的，還是只有自己的老闆這樣?

*                   *                *

Banner在漆黑中閉目養神，他很少真正沈睡，時刻保持警覺。

當一只小動物竄進囚房，他第一時間便發現了。

 

松木、肉桂與清新草香交織成溫暖、甜甜的味道，就像陰冷的地牢忽然闖進了一個聖誕的明媚清晨，潮濕壓抑的環境對它敏感的神經是種折磨，但勇敢的小傢伙深吸一口氣、鎮靜情緒後，開始步步為營地推進。

對Banner來說，它的信息素與每個跳躍的軌跡也清晰得像畫板上的彩色線條，略胖身軀和帽纓形的大尾巴也令隱身舉動顯得有點滑稽，真的不能算是一個合格的「特工」，但是誠意可加。

 

小東西敏捷地躍上床板，發出不小的「咚」聲音，繼續全速衝刺，大膽地俯低身子鑽過他圈起的手臂，啪噠啪噠，冒險之旅完美地結束在它摔了一跤，撲跌在Banner臉前十公分的位置上......

 

Banner慢悠悠掀開眼簾，藉微光看到一只四肢趴地的松鼠，正用小爪子著急地捧起鼓得像氣球的雙頰，狼狽地站起來。

他不知道自己有沒有勾起嘴角，也許有，也許沒有。

 

剛才確實是誤會這玲瓏的小松鼠了，它並不胖，只是頰囊中攜帶著超載「行李」而行走遲緩，但是豎起的尾巴忘了收起來倒是真的。

 

小松鼠胸前呈心型的軟毛隨喘氣而急速起伏，仰起腦袋，黑如珍珠的眼睛濕漉漉地轉了幾圈，與他的眼神對上。

小東西重拾「潛入者」應有的謹慎，靜立原地、偶爾動動嘴巴爪子，審視眼前散發溫潤信息素、不動如山的人類是否有危險性，應否隔開更遠距離。

 

僵持近一分鐘，Banner伸出指尖，按在木板上向前緩慢推進，每次靠近一厘米。松鼠微張嘴，低頭好奇地觀望慢吞吞、充滿試探性的動作，直到指甲邊緣碰到腳趾頭也沒有躲開，這個人類的獨特氣息令它感到莫名安心。

松鼠漸漸放下戒心，雙眼顯得更亮晶晶，有點小激動的樣子。它提起後爪蜻蜓點水、快速與指甲「蓋印」，就像簽定了某種秘密互信協定。

 

需臾，它像按摩一樣搓揉膨脹的臉頰，吐出幾顆松仁，再搔搔頭，鉤狀小爪伸進嘴中掏啊掏，拎出一張摺疊成三角形的紙張。  
  


Tony Stark是個聰明人。

B體內有炸彈的事瞞不了多久，待Stark一發現便會以拆彈為條件，千方百計勸喻(或威脅)他加入逃脫計劃，所以今晚的「夜襲」原在他預料之中。

 

Banner微拱起身體，刻意用背脊摭擋松鼠的身影，雖然監視器沒法拍到精神動物，還是得以防萬一。

原以為艱辛傳遞進來的紙條定然載有重要訊息，以免浪費珍貴機會，揭開紙張......

上面只有粗體大階的『BOOM~~~~~~~~~!』四個大字。

 

「........」Banner無奈。

松鼠用力張開兩臂，繪聲繪影地舞動爪子，造出它能想到最猙獰的表情，咧出尖牙表達出「Boom!」一聲爆炸的精髓演技，惟恐他看不明白那英文單字似的。

 

Banner點點頭。

剛才還稱讚Stark是個聰明人，他要收回來。

 

富彈性的臉頰如口袋，松鼠再試圖挖出長型的白色器具，這東西體積較大，它屏息靜氣，左右搗鼓好一陣子才終於辛苦地吐出來。

 

是一管皮下注射器，但比狗隻用的體積小一半，只有兩指節長。

米粒大的傳聲器晶片封入矽套，外裹圓形鈦殼，擱在注射器中央。

 

眼前的松鼠忽然躊躇不已，陷入了深沉的思考，非常苦惱，最後靈光一閃，終於記起自己被委派的表演動作。

它興奮地伸直手臂，一只前爪往下一擺，學習人類拇指向下的手勢，瞇起單眼，再配合一個輕挑至極的撇嘴，驟眼看與Tony Stark囂張高傲的姿態表情如出一轍。

 

此Pose靜置五秒，直到Banner投降，面無表情地點頭，

松鼠才如釋重負地放鬆動作，呼口氣，將不小心吐出來的松仁撥回去，彷彿完成了一次不可能任務。

 

Banner眉目化開，伸出拇指打圈揉搓它頭頂的亂毛，以表鼓勵，再拍拍小屁股，暗示它是時候離開了。

守衛雖然不常駐門口，但若被他們的精神動物嗅到異常，小松鼠肯定難逃魔掌。

*                   *                   *

「Dr.Banner back on line!」

 

穩定而緩慢的呼吸聲再一次透過傳聲器佔據耳膜，Tony 歡快地說。

 

如果Banner願意早點答應一起逃走，便不必承受穿透注射的苦，亦不需花費那麼多周折才重新回到原點。

 

「Stark先生，請你認真聽我說。」

 

「嗯哼。」他們的聽覺跟嗓子現在緊密相接，沒人有選擇權，除非Banner決心單靠手指血肉模糊地挖走那粒晶片。

 

「如果你拆走B的炸彈，它會傷重而死的。」

實驗室沒有專業醫療設施與藥物，而炸彈的位置太接近心臟，B甚至挨不過手術過程便會流血而亡。

 

「誰說我要拆走它。」

「請容我提前說清楚，與Tony Stark順利溝通的首要原則，

就是永遠不要小看Tony Stark.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S 松鼠太多戲(笑)  
> 寫動物真是會停不下來，接下來該專注於主角二人的拌嘴大法(不)，是逃走大計。  
> 試想像兩人剛認識時相處得不太好的情景，還滿有趣的。  
> 希望這次能夠收獲一點點留言跟讚，作為動力，再次感謝 :)  
> 最愛的冬天要來了，很高興。


	6. Chapter 6

「我不会取走炸弹，而是用微型机械钳截断感应装置，刀口可控在一厘米内，不会构成生命危险，但镇静剂只能打最低份量，若B失去意识，你会有七成机会跟随它一起昏迷。那么当你伸着懒腰醒来时，毫无意外会看到一批组装完成的导弹以及被打得半死不活的我，Okay?」

 

「但你得控制B乖得像只冰鲜鸡、一动不动，若我不小心捅进它的小心脏...」Tony对着小兔子做了个咋舌的表情，停下了阐述。

 

「继续。」需臾，传声器传回不置可否的一声。

 

「没了炸弹威胁，你就可以随时变成绿大个疯狂砸楼，我会尽量抑制欢呼鼓掌，吃好爆米花就该去西翼救小伙伴了。

Doc，这是我们唯一可行的计划，我连机械钳改装图都画好了。」

 

Tony掀开印满咖啡杯底污渍的导弹蓝图，以铅笔在其下的微型机械钳设计图涂画，模型弧线幼细却像弹管一样有弯曲性，应可顺利穿梭肌肉组织并将伤害减至最低。但他是个机械工程师，不是医生、更不是兽医，只能在理论层面精细分析到无懈可撃的地步，每当想到自己要用双手切割温软、活生生的血肉，他便恨不得往手臂猛扎两管镇静剂，不省人事比较愉快。

 

「另一个我可不认得你那古怪的胡子。」

 

「可是绿坦克总认得宝贝B吧，那时B正昏昏沉沉地拴在我的腰带上，赌赌谁不忍心砸我? 」

他像话剧男主角般夸张地大叹一口气，伸手捏起生无可恋的兔子，提至眼睛平齐高度，好玩地看它圆胖四肢乱拨。

「我保证当B睡醒在Stark Tower的欢乐窝时，心脏已经少了那不受欢迎的十几克。」

 

「让我将毫无反抗力的精神动物交给军火集团总裁当逃走的保命符，还是在这位可敬的总裁拥有Hulk所有数据的前题下。Stark Tower听上去就像我下一座囚牢的名字。」

Banner的语气平淡无波，远不及言词锐利，因顾忌口型太显眼而轻声细语，似是没睡醒的嘟嚷，形成了微妙的反差。

 

「你说的是曼哈顿中心最显眼的摩天大楼吗?听好了，顶楼十几层都是科研实验室，绝对是科学家梦想中的缤纷乐园，总比困在这用灭火喉洗澡、实施断食减肥疗法好。我还会请你吃甜甜圈，保证。」

 

说起甜甜圈，喉头泛痒的他忍不住瞇了瞇眼睛，尝试用指头打圈按摩兔子的额心，就像Banner之前做的。效果并不好，B被冒犯了一样挣动得更厉害，肉垫拍打在他的手背上，反撃聊胜于无。

一团软溜溜的肉球，只有皮毛蓬松，仔细掂量，实际重量只有那么丁点。

 

「贿赂品是热水澡和甜甜圈?」

 

「简直是天堂。」

所有严谨的结论必先经过98%乱掰，Tony不介意张嘴就胡说八道。

 

他盘坐在地板上，把不满的B塞入腿圈，以翘起的双腿为栏，开始专注挑拣散满一地、各种大小及材质的螺丝帽。

老天，世界顶尖的生物基因学家(虽然不是动物专家)就困在他身后几步之遥，而他身为电子工程学家却要捣鼓着用金属废物自制体腔穿刺套管，还有比这更荒谬的事吗。除了躺在床上的活色生香之外，他对活物基本没兴趣，分得清动物图鉴上的胳膊跟腿算好的了。

 

「所以困在人挤人的曼哈顿比起荒芜的沙漠，对我的身心复建更有帮助?」

Banner的语气透露出一些固执，还远没有到会惹恼人的地步。

 

「Hey,不是每个人都渴望养只绿色野兽当宠物的，你是时候接受总有些人没兴趣破解你的变身小秘密。这些善良的人们，以我为最佳例子，只想邀请你到大楼参观一下，让专家将B的炸弹安全地拆出来。这是邀请，不是软禁，你连如斯诚恳的邀请也认不出来，毕业舞会的椅子都是用你的屁股捂热的吧。」

Tony摊手，扔开不适合的螺丝帽，故意掷在地上铿然有声，恼然抓起一把新的，放在掌心仔细比较。

 

「我认识Ross，好吧，如果我对你有任何兴趣，这场对话就会在我设计的加密牢笼中发生，不用等到这场『偶遇』。」

 

电话响起，Tony有点狼狈地单手抓起兔子，拨开堆积如山的杂物，握起话筒凑近耳边。

 

Evans的声音「Stark先生，请到东翼的实验室一趟。」

 

他无所谓的应了一声，挂电话，眼晴绕实验室一圈确定找不到可以长时间缚住这狡猾兔子的东西。

 

「仔细想想吧，Banner，这是双赢合作协议。逃出去之后，我们便各不相干、互不亏欠。」

 

最后他捏捏毛球尾巴，决定将兔子揣入怀中带走。

「还有，与Tony Stark顺利沟通的第二条原则－－

要形容我的胡子，那只能是性感，他妈的性感。」

                  *               *

B害怕Evans。

它十足焦虑，后脚乱踢、翻来覆去，让他的西装外套古怪地隆起了一块，Tony使了点劲按住它的后背，疯狂的紧绷感从蠕动不休的肌肉传来。他敛下眉头，尽力安抚「Shu、shu…伙计，这对我俩来说都是折磨…」

 

他与Evans在西翼的实验室集合后，便被带到乌漆抹黑的监控室，几个莹幕正放映着监控片段，Stark团队围着一堆导弹残骇无所事事、吃喝聊天，兴之所至在白板上涂涂画画、更不时讨论得脸红耳赤，不同片段的惟一共通点是－他们所做的都跟组装导弹没什么关系，甚至连指头也没碰上去。

 

Evans仍在喋喋不休，责备他们竟然连弹壳也没砌完，Tony庆幸黑暗中看不清那嘴脸，意图打趣道，

「刚才说的那些超级隐闭镜头，你知道我能从画面判断准确位置吧，这还算…」

 

「shit…!」发疯的兔子咬了指头一口，Tony吃痛，想收拢拳头，还是阻止不了手掌被当成磨牙棒的命运，索性放弃抵抗，任它啃个高兴。B获得报复目标，分散了注意力，稍为安静下来。

 

Evans看到他随身携带着B，脸上轮番炸开惊愕、不安及嫌恶等表情，简直比国庆节烟花还精彩。

 

Tony回到正题:「解决技术问题，责任全在我，他们只是听令行事。但要组合这些 **不知哪来、破烂得像积木** 的第三型号，确实需要更多时间及资源。托赖国家如今边境平静，真让我好奇，这批导弹是急着用来 **炸哪儿** 呢?」

 

Evans似忽然被空气呛到，瞪视他良久，「作战策略是国家军事机密，没有义务向供货商交代。」

 

「当然。」Tony满不在乎地耸肩，话首几乎迭着Evans的话尾。

 

「上头指令，你们需在三天内交出首批导弹，不得拖延。」

 

「当然。」  
这次他甚至懒得抬头看他，从西装前袋抽出字迹密密麻麻的纸张递上，

「只要你们能在两天内搜集到这些原料。」

 

Evans把头歪向一边，展开纸张快速浏览一遍，盯着繁复的零件名字，那敢怒不敢言的愚蠢样子取悦了Tony。

他拍拍衣服上不存在的尘埃，暗示对话结束，站起来向门口移动。

 

「Stark先生，不知你的绿色研究有什么成果?鉴于你曾提出血液的关键性。」

 

Tony的脚步稍顿，搔搔颈背。

这几天他的时间全花在B的手术设置上，连眼梢也没瞄过厚得像砖头的Banner验身报告，自然狗屁理论也没有，但他不想让Evans起疑。

 

『RM-92伽马射线中和剂，稳定光子，有助血液转移。』

传声器传来一把嘶哑的男中音，令他莫名安心。

 

「正在考虑一种叫RM-92的伽马射线中和剂，能稳定射线光子，有利于血液转移和研究。如果长期让Banner的血随便曝露空气中，不知要死多少研究员才够。」

Tony些微侧身，恢复一贯的侃侃而谈，脚尖仍笔直指向离开方向。

 

「还有，他的新陈代谢太慢了，没法收集鲜活数据，我建议定时给他必要的营养补充…」

脑海中闪过Banner趿拉着肩膀、眼神空洞，疲惫不堪地蜷缩在床角的样子，Tony决定「日行一善」也许不错。

 

『例如桃子。』

 

「例如桃…呃，我是说葡萄糖水。」

 

Evans装作恍然大悟，夸张得不自然的手部动作却背叛了他，Tony怀疑他只听懂了葡萄糖水四个字。这帮人虽蠢，但确实有雄厚的武装实力，这是多少个聪明脑袋也骗不过的，他在心中提醒自己。

 

「就这样决定了，合作愉快。」

Tony微笑点头，再多停留一秒他会忍不住干呕。

 

 

一走到没有监视器的走廊，他便迫不及待抱怨，

「桃子，认真的?」

 

意料之外的卿哼声响起，低沉细碎得彷似冲刷水管的沙砾，就连传声器也跟着震颤起来。

他傻愣几秒才察觉那是Banner在笑，不知怎的，他的嘴角也慢慢化开来。

 

几秒之后，笑声变成了轻咳，Banner似乎对愉快这种情绪感到尴尬。

「......咳、戏剧效果。」

 

「我们的首次合作天衣无缝，而且还有…戏剧效果，称得上美满的开端。」

 

他抽出右手，甩开满掌口水，仔细数算指头上的红肿咬痕。

啧啧，真狠。

 

「真期待回来与你继续无用地争辩，再达成一致结论。」

                  *                  *

Tony没有如愿立即返回西翼实验室，反而被守卫中途截停「邀请」到大厅与团队聚餐，没法从Tony身上获得优越感的Evans转移目标，席间一再强调组装导弹的迫切性，恐吓团队没法如期完成将有「可怕后果」，令大家噤若寒蝉，大气不敢喘。

 

Tony坐在角落、单手托腮，啜饮今晚第三杯布雷黑麦威士忌，脸颊发烫，醉得双眼朦胧。

被安放在雕花木桌上的B，在看清满厅都是敌人、还有两个A-Human守卫的形势后，暂时放弃逃跑，警惕地呆待着不动，时间一久，下巴不自觉点敲在掌背，双耳柔软地伏贴脑后，眼帘重得掀不开…偶尔睁圆眼眸，又慢慢合起来…

 

温暖的大手按在隆起的背部，B机灵一抖想避开，又被拨回原处。

数次下来，在规律又温柔的抚摸下，终是抵不住身体深处的疲倦，摊软身子，渐渐放松…

 

陷入黑甜睡眠前，仿若听到那男人的嗓音从很远、很远传来，

「嘘，不要紧，先装睡，他们便没借口伤害我们。」

                      *                  *

Tony最终喝得烂醉、胡言乱语，被抬着回到45房间。

他被守卫粗暴地摔进床铺，骨头撞痛了还大声抱怨，骂了几句，哇啦哇啦地吐了一地秽物，所有人都避之则吉，快速离开。

浑身无力，摊在床上的男人，将身体弯曲成虾米状，拉起被子将自己从头到脚裹紧，细细、浅浅地纾一口气。

 

万籁俱寂。

舒适的黑暗中，他闭眼直到眼帘发痛，一骨碌坐起来，扔开汗湿的外套，耙乱被发胶定型的浏海，拉直手臂、松松筋骨，步回实验室。

 

玻璃墙后，Banner侧躺着，不知是闭目养神还是睡了，他到现在都不敢相信竟有人能在那又薄又坚硬的床板上熟睡。

 

桌上一豆灯光，为他的努力成果镀上一片温润的晕黄。

黑暗吞噬了周遭环境，让他可以暂时脱离现实，倾心眼前的研究，就像身处千里之外的家中(去他的茫茫大漠、去他的炸翻地球角落的邪恶阴谋)。

 

他习惯这氛围—深宵，乱无章法的实验桌，苦涩浓厚的咖啡，洗不褪满手的电油气味，缓慢攀升但离目标尚远的进度，代表他还要花大把时间在心爱的科学上消耗一些生命(如果Pepper没有尽责地把他揪回现实的话)。

 

「呼。」Tony深吸口气，直到腹腔深处被填满。

今晚得将导弹碎片边缘打磨光滑，再镶嵌在螺丝帽内侧，没有怠慢的空间。

 

夜更深。

 

「哈嚏…」搁在桌子另一侧、原来熟睡的兔子连续打了几个喷嚏，抖了几抖，双掌从后脑杓向前拨动，来回几下，将蓬松的白毛揉得更松，骤看像人类困意满满、揉搓眼眸的动作。

 

Tony分神瞧了一眼，继续弯腰搥打金属片，反作用力震得手臂发麻，背脊腾升熟悉的温度，汗水滑过额角、锁骨，在背心濡上深色汗迹。

 

「这儿的技术绝对没法在十年内复制一个你，所以才把这当成渡假别墅?」

他问道，声音在宁静中显得空旷。

 

回答他只有铿锵的撃打声及烧红的烙铁滋滋作响。

 

「嘿，猜我怎知你醒了?提示是你的兔宝像工头一样瞪着我，眼睛睁得比探射灯还大。」

 老实说，B整天如此草木皆兵，不会精神衰弱吗?

 

一阵衣物磨擦的窸窣，

「嗯...」

Banner估计是坐了起来，朦胧应了一声。

 

那声从喉咙根勉强爬出来的嘟嚷有点埋怨的意思，在Tony的尾椎触动了化学反应，一股轻微的酥麻感泛起、扩散，令胸膛发紧。

他忽然想起Rhodes曾说过「疗愈系对战斗系来说，活脱脱是催情炸弹，谁不想跟长着两条腿的药箱抵死缠绵?」

咦......等等，听这口吻更像是自己说的。

 

停、停!现在不是胡思乱想的时候。  
Banner已经饿到有气无力、咳到肺部透风了(不然哪个男人有如此软得一塌糊涂的嗓子)，这个位置要投放的是「同情心」，而不是别的。  
  
在他浮想联翩时，水声浸润了他的听觉，水流卷入水盆隔孔及吞咽的声音格外清晰。  
「你在干嘛?」他疑惑的问。  
  
  
「...喝水?」Banner的声音比他更疑惑。  
  
意识到Banner唯一的水源供给就是那恶心生锈水龙头，一种难以言喻的感觉滑过心头，促使Tony拎起矿泉水，走近栏边，放在地上滚进去。  
  
这次Banner没有抗拒好意，扭开瓶盖，喝了几口。  
  
「你还没答我。是逃腻了，知道这帮粗汉的科研水平，就算把你搅拌切片也变不出什么花样，没法拿你的基因祸害世界，所以决定在这养老?」  
Tony知道Ross的势力暂时没法染指阿富汗地方组织，也许Banner会觉得「躲藏」此地比奔走荒野更「安全」。

 

「这组织叫十环帮，这地方只是分支。」

 

  
平稳的十数次呼吸流过。

沉默蔓延太久，直到Tony以为他不打算再回答时，

Banner却开口了，淡淡的语气更像自言自语，而非一个问题。

 

「我的自由对世界又有什么好处?」

 

 

 

Tony的胃部重重地沉降。

这晚过得并不好，原谅他的语气稍为激动， 

  
「我看过报告，你逃了十七次。

十七次的抗争，难道对你毫无意义?」

  
放下工具，Tony转过身凝视着Banner，即使在微光中只看到模糊的轮廓。  
  
「十七次的慌不择路。

我不像你，所到的地方没有红地毯和鲜花，只有恐慌和伤亡，逃哪都一样。

这世界已经够混乱，不需要多一只怪物。

只有被困着，我才拥有摆脱怪物身份的『 **自由** 』。」

 

Tony挺起身子，刚想要反驳，Banner却继续说，

「如果我不是碰巧成为你的救命稻草，你会同意我的，甚至亲手替我绑上铅块，沉入海底腐烂。」

 

Tony知道Banner说得对，只要哪天他无聊了或者喝高了，想荣登各大报章杂志头版玩玩，便很可能盲目地投入些轰动的「善事」。如有合适的机会，他甚至不介意以卓越的军火实力，协助Ross对付愤怒大力士。

这些为民除害、举世赞颂的护国举动，于公司形象和股价有益，何乐而不为。

这种不明真相、不欲深究却非常符合普世价值的举动，与他向政府供应军火对付敌国，本质上别无二致。  
  
但那是他被绑架，被自己的「成就」反咬一口，快要成为世人眼中另一只「怪物」之前。

命运这婊子，就是喜欢当头棒喝，迫你认清一直以来做了什么操蛋事。  
  
他静了半晌，最终说

「但你大部份时间还是你，不是另一个家伙。」

  
「好像有人在乎一样。」  
Banner的声音变得尖锐，胸膛以肉眼可见的速度急速起伏，紧握的拳头抵在床板上，好像下秒便要打穿什么。  
  
Tony双手握紧桌沿，重心不自觉向后倚，说不准如果Banner现在变身，算是万众期待还糟糕顶透?可能那得视乎他能跑多快。  
  
「我在乎，好吗。我相信现在跟我说话的Dr.Banner，不会眼睁睁看着无辜的村庄被轰炸，死伤人数甚至比Hulk挥一拳多百倍。

告诉我，躲在蜗牛壳中自暴自弃，错过可能挽救的机会，这不会是你『逃跑』的初衷，也不是你最终崇尚的『自由』。」  
  
「……Stark，我没可能成为任何人的英雄。」  
Banner呼吸颤抖，唇舌之间滚着火种，说每句话都会烫伤一遍。  
  
「我们不是英雄，他妈绝对不是，只是在力挽狂澜。」  
「这可能是你惟一一次变身，不是为了破坏，而是为了拯救。」  
  
  
  
Banner苦笑—至少他现在的情绪稍为回复正常水平。  
「有人说过你很会推卸责任吗?」

 

天哪，继续听Stark的肆言(或者忠言)，他会以为自己有份研制导弹，现在得愧疚地赎罪。

  
  
「这是我秘书的口头惮。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s 更个文表示还没坑(死)  
> 上章在说很开心冬天来了，本章已经是夏天的事了，哈哈，什么鬼啊!~~~~~~  
> 但是我有信心不会坑，一直都心系着这篇，现在转了新工，应该会更得比较快。
> 
> 文中Tony说：不然哪个男人有如此软得一塌糊涂的嗓子-->有啊有啊就是马克叔啊!!噜噜啊! 噜噜啊，听他访问简直以为他在梦游~噗～  
> 那很快下章见啦!  
> 我也希望他们快点吵完。(喂)


	7. Chapter 7

「我肯定毛球正在接受斯巴达『够格者』训练，或者我曾不小心吃了它全家，不然解释不了，为什么它昨晚逃离了温暖柔软的床去睡冰冷地板，三次。」  
被「床伴」连续拒绝三次，对钢铁巨子来说是绝无仅有的经验，要知道其他人(和精神动物)都争着跳上他的床，这只小不点还真「够格」。

Tony呷口咖啡，从大纸箱中挑选金属零件检查，整理出有用的部件。

今早Evans指挥下属将他要求的原料送来，不出所料，全部破烂残旧得像从废车场采购回来的(至少让他知道方圆百里有村庄或城镇存在，很有潜力成为逃跑匿藏点)，但是他为了拖延时间而写的那些稀有、甚至胡掰出来的原料，他们根本懒得应付，没有被诡计糊弄。

Tony眼睛一亮，从箱底捡出几根软矽胶管，左右拉扯测试柔韧度。

玻璃墙后，Banner正以古怪的姿态盘坐着，小腿交迭，双手搁在膝头位置，掌心向上，胸膛有节奏地起伏。Tony估计这些动作有助舒缓情绪，Banner的呼吸变得又深又悠长，仿佛进入了半静止状态。  
这也代表Banner完全没有回答的欲望，每当Tony说无聊话时，他便沉默以对，显而易见，刚才那玩笑话被妥妥划分到「废话」区域。

「说些你感兴趣的。矽管已到货，等小松去医疗室『取』些消毒胶膜、药水回来，凌晨便可以动工。小松就是那只影帝松鼠，你见过的。」  
Banner说，「我不记得我有答应你。」

Tony勾起一边嘴角哂笑，「我不记得我有问过你。我只是叮嘱你控制好B不要乱动搞死了自己。」  
明明空调开得那么猛，他却莫名燥热难当，随手拿起文件夹扇风。  
「毕竟我跟B相处这星期，已经培养出深厚感情。我太讨厌这白兔了，不能让它死得那么爽快。讨厌也算是一种感情，对吧。」

沉默、宁静，  
和更多沉默。

Tony放弃冷掉的咖啡，弯身将搜刮的东西分成两批，一批自用，一批分给团队伙伴。  
「很好，我听到你思考的声音了。」

侧腰被硌痛，Tony才记起早餐时拎了一个水果，搁在外套内袋。他掏出殷红的石榴，绕圈剖了一刀，将它从地面滚到牢房中。

石榴骨碌碌弹到角落，Banner慢慢掀开眼皮，似在观察这石榴会不会突然跳起来咬人。

  
Tony觉得自己有资格应聘动物园喂饲员，「阿富汗没桃子，石榴一大堆。」  
他不吃这样酸的水果，不要跟他狡辩是甘甜，酸就是酸。

「不，不要给我装这副『史上最无聊时刻』及『行行好别再烦我』表情，B出卖了你，牠在餐桌上死抱这颗石榴不放，简直融为一体。」庆幸B还是有点天真烂漫个性，不像主人般自我封闭。  
等了一会，Banner连微丝血管都没有抽动一下，Tony无所谓地摇摇头，投入校准微型机械钳的最后程序，哼着流行曲旋律，自娱自乐。(说真的，为什么他后颈那么滚烫)

直到他哼到第四首，耳后才传来微乎其微的「谢谢」，然后是床架晃动的嘎吱声，引得Tony饶有趣味地转身。

Banner屈膝坐到地上，伸出干净的手握住石榴，捧在掌心中滚来滚去，揉搓之间，酸涩的香气从裂口飘散出来，他把它凑近鼻尖，珍惜地深吸口气，直到肺部盈满果香才摆休。  
一道清澈的红色果汁滑落指缝，Banner慢条斯理地伸出舌尖，在食指跟中指间的瘦削骨节，从下而上把汁液细细舐走，不浪费任何一滴。

「咳…」Tony不知道自己为什么要出声。  
Banner疑惑地瞥了他一眼，继续专心品尝得来不易的珍品，把拇指边缘压入缝口中，掰开两边，看着满溢而出、晶莹剔透的果肉，小心翼翼地捏起圆圆的果籽，好像在透视当中的干细胞。

「真该给你开档美食节目，每期示范吃一款水果。」  
Tony后悔说了话，他的嗓子不正常地低沉沙哑。  
并且热得锁骨开始渗出细汗，领口被濡湿，手指曲起来戳痛了掌心。

而Banner仍一无所觉地对付着水果，他不紧不慢地挖出几颗果肉放入口腔，微皱起眉，享受它们在牙齿之间滚动，酸甜可口，直到果汁都吸啜完毕才舍得咬碎果籽，咀嚼吞下，吞咽的声音被无限放大。

空气中飘散着微妙氛围，Tony不想看一个平凡大男人吃平凡的水果，真的不想，但他的视线完全离不开那上下滑动的喉核。  
这件事一定有什么环节出了差错，让他的呼吸变得粗重、心率加快，腰腹肌肉绷紧，被迫交迭双腿站立—这些反应没可能无缘无故发生。  
甚至连脑中的Anton也咧起嘴巴，燥动不安地绕圈子，狼尾高得几乎与背部平衡。

这该死的的感官还在持续， Banner没有察觉黏在腮边的几条发丝，正用艳红的舌头舔回溢出嘴角的甜液，将两根指头连着果肉塞进光泽的唇瓣，发出一声愉悦的叹息……

 

够了。  
继续让Banner这样把石榴吃下去(至少还有三十颗果肉)，他会原地爆炸。  
Tony想提出疑问，但「怎能把石榴吃得那么色情?为什么所有画面忽然变了慢动作?」绝对不是好问题，只会显得他像个死变态。

发热、Anthony的急燥和色情。  
Tony被雷撃中一般弹起身子，看看手表上的日期，他的发情期绝对没那么早光临。  
「你发情期到了吗?」

不要误会，他一向举双手赞成，身处文明先进社会，除了调情之外，谁要问出这种失礼至极的问题都该抓去电撃劳改。但这件事对困在同一间实验室的他们来说，非常重要。

Banner凝住动作，听清楚问题后，原本放松的表情渐渐变成了深刻的不自在，双手保护性握着膝盖，前后摇晃，不复平常的游刃有余。  
这是Tony从没看过的表情。

「因为你的信息素……我们必须搞清楚这个。」  
Tony伸出食指，在空气中绕了半圈。

其实Banner的信息素还没溢洒出来，至少现在还很稀薄，但到了发情期高峰，他便会像烂熟的果实般不能自抑地释放汹涌香气，那时Tony大概可以自我流放到沙漠呼吸新鲜空气了。

最终，Banner说「我不知道…」  
这模棱两可的答案，令Tony很有冲动徒手撕开铁栏，抓住Banner的头大叫怎么可能，再疯狂把那该死的石榴踩个稀巴烂。  
「什…」

「他们的用药令我周期很紊乱。」  
Banner沈静了一阵，指头戳了戳果壳，对刚才吃得津津有味的水果失去兴趣，随便用衣服下摆擦擦手，便又回到床上。

Tony的太阳穴刺痛起来，身上被点燃的「火」蓬一声全变成了怒火，他气忿地拨给Evans，握得话筒快爆裂，  
「送抑压剂过来，现在，立刻。」

Evans没有被他愠怒的语气吓到，反而有几分戏谑，「哦，是『实验样本』出问题了，放心，今天是体检日，会有人来接他的。」  
Tony能从Evans幸灾乐祸的口吻中，知道这帮人早预测到Banner临近发情期了，就是故意想看他俩受折磨。

话筒被摔得轰然作响。  
* * *  
黄昏时份，实验团队才慢悠悠过来把Banner接走。  
Tony步出房间，看着Banner全身乏力被拖出床板，锁上铁手铐，粗大针头狠狠扎入颈项，注射了一管镇静剂。也许是感到疼痛，Banner眉心聚拢半秒又松开，Tony惊讶自己竟注意到这微细反应。

Dave对他点头示意，把Banner 带走了。  
「体检」流程已被尽量简化，但他没可能不引起怀疑下大幅删除项目，而这帮人也不会全按他的指示循规蹈矩，他们太擅长在细节上建筑痛苦，绝对能将一项简单的穿刺活检拖得无比漫长…

停下来。  
不要继续被无力感扯进漩涡，专注眼前才能早日脱离修罗地狱。  
B的手术设置早已完成，他开始着手拆解导弹有用部份，联同今早的原料制作小型炸弹，这些武器会为手无寸铁的他们增添逃走胜算。

『浓硝酸、浓硫酸、药用棉花…』  
他把材料跟组合步骤仔细写下来。  
得尽快将这主意隐密透露给团队，大家一起做「小手工」，能造多少是多少。

 

时间溜走，时针自转了四圈。

 

工作进度太理想，直到Anton着急地攀抓精神堡垒，擒得额角酸痛时，他才发现牠好像已唤了他几次。

天哪，Anton简直是对着纤细的脑神经在仰天长啸，他伸出食指按压眉间，  
「Gosh、我头快裂开…怎么了?」  
他把Anton放出来。

「吼~~!」  
Anton甫被释放，便整只蹦起来，用紧张的哀嚎叫引领他奔回房间，找到了地上不断翻滚、抽搐的B。  
Tony今早用垫着绵花的电线将B的右腿缚在床上，想迫牠好好休息(显然牠又找到了方法逃脱)，现在却滚跌到床柱边，痛苦地发出唧唧声。

「Hey,小东西，冷静点…」Tony把牠抱在胸前，仔细察看，除了右腿有一圈因拉扯绳子勒出的红痕，并没有表面伤痕。

但牠每隔几秒抽动，瞳孔涣散、没有焦点，不时晃动头颅像在极力摆脱什么，仿佛正被强酸腐蚀，试图挣开无形的折磨。

Tony能感受到B幅射出来的疼痛，他压低声线，用这辈子最温柔的手势安抚牠拱到极限的背部，轻轻按摩不断紧缩、发出破碎尖叫的喉咙。  
「没事的…」

他知道发生什么事。  
不，他猜到。

Banner正在西翼受尽虐待。

研究档案中的每一帧照片，此刻在脑海争先恐后地浮上来，变得具体化：血液从撕裂的手腕动脉不绝地流淌；反复的电撃和尖叫；没有麻醉之下的器官穿刺……还有更多不曾纪录、随他们喜欢的「即兴表演」。

他不知道Ｂanner正在经历什么，但那折磨直接映像到他的精神动物身上。  
小不点的颤抖沿着手臂传上来，Tony咬紧牙关，被愤怒灼得后脑发麻，眼前一片火红，心脏被巨锤一下一下地撞撃，钝痛难当。

「呜…」Anton担心地立起身子爬抓他的小腿。  
Tony知道牠想表达什么，深吸口气，纾缓怒火。  
蹲下身子，将神志不清的B放在牠的爪子前方。

Anton俯低上半身，谨慎伸出舌头，来回舐舔B的小鼻子，再以脸颊蹭上牠的圆头，沾上安慰气息，这些亲昵动作让B的情绪稳定了一点，没哆嗦得那么厉害。

做得好。  
Tony在心中赞许。

「嘶嘶…」  
Anton不断发出低频的咕噜声音，侧躺下来，将身躯卷成半月形，将B围拢在中间，形成了厚实温暖的堡垒，白色与火红色的毛毛自然地交织一起。

牠故意以肚皮紧贴着B的肚皮，坦露出动物最脆弱柔软的部位，以此传递坚定的安全感，让对方放松防备。  
过了一会，B急促的喘气开始跟随Anton的呼吸而减慢。

恰如两架截然不同的乐器慢慢协调，找到了共鸣的节奏。  
恰如战斗系天生懂得如何赋予疗愈系安全感。

Tony此时已不只另眼相看了。  
他太少把Anton放出来，从不知牠有这本领。

他叹口气，赞赏地揉揉Anton的头，  
再心疼地抚上B被冷汗濡湿的脸庞。

「我们很快就离开了。  
听到了吗？我会带你走。」

* * *  
Anton的方法很奏效，B在牠的怀中安稳地竭息了一小会。  
已经是凌晨一时，Tony焦躁地看着手表，Banner还没有被送回来，今晚B的手术注定要延期。

然后，

－门外传来急乱的脚步声，兔子蓦地睁开双眼，眼睛亮得不可思议。

－Banner被拖着回来，紧扣着手铐，嘴里却含着口伽，绑带缚在脑后。

－守卫对他笑得不怀好意，将Banner扔进牢房锁紧门，几乎是用跑的赶紧离开。

以上。

都破碎成片段快播式从Tony眼前略过。  
因为他此时脑袋是糊的，几乎理不顺自己的呼吸。

Evans他妈没有给Banner打抑压剂，一滴也没有。  
现在跟他一栏之隔的男人，信息素像被引爆的原子弹，浓郁的气味强行攻占了他的呼吸道，腰腹酸软沉重得快要抽筋，像有只大手在一拳一拳狂揍他的腹部。

现在盘旋眼前、鼻尖、口腔的只有巴西红木、琥珀、苦柑、茉莉。

巴西红木、琥珀、苦柑、茉莉。

巴西红木、琥珀、苦柑、茉莉。

还有 **操** 。

 

不。  
最好不要想到这个字。

 

 

 

p.s 关于Bruce吃水果一段的注明:  
The paragraph of Bruce eating pomegranate is Inspired by  
[Resilient](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/9132448) -Author: CharityLambkin  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 进度喜人哈哈哈(可是原本想写的半章内容都推至下章了噗)  
> 感觉Tony绝对喜欢B比Banner多．很．多怎么破(掩脸苦笑)  
> 终于有写到「暖狼」Anton了，之前几章简直神隐，你还是有点用处的(拍拍头)  
> 那么很快下章见啦!  
> 学行车起动，咇咇咇……


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微H警告。

A-Human分三种属性，战斗系(Fighter)、疗愈系(Healer)以及心灵系(Mind-controller)，三者互相制衡、牵引。强弱根据等级而定，低等者会自然寻求强者标记保护，很容易便能激发强者的保护及支配欲。普遍情况下，Fighter认为被Controller搞混脑袋不是什么性感的事，只要不是战略合作时期，他们更倾向与Healer发展关系，亦更易被吸引，能够免费拥有医疗保障及心灵安慰剂，光是这点已叫他们走不动路了。

 

这很好地解释了为什么身为A-grade Fighter的Tony正用额头敲着桌面，双手握拳，肺部澎胀得像充气过度的气球，热汗淋漓，衣服犹胜绷带勒得他难受至极。

**呼吸、呼吸。就是这样。**

屏闭呼吸不是什么好选择，但房间内每滴空气也承载着火焰，从气管倒灌灼辣因子，蓄于下腹部熊熊焚烧，快要把他最后一丝理智吞吃殆尽。

 

巴西红木的辛鲜融合琥珀、苦柑的涩香，渗透茉莉清甜细腻，层层交迭，太过诱人，似海浪一波一波侵袭感官，他仿佛被海潚卷入丛林深处，形象化地用鼻尖撩动每片透明震颤的薄花瓣。

 

**思考。**

思考变成了不可能任务，血液在肌肤下汹涌流窜，烫红色从胸口一直漫延至额角，每次心跳也沉重得撞碎耳膜。被禁锢的野兽本能焦燥难耐，却被理性伽锁深楔血肉，刺痛得体无原肤，嘶吼着要挣脱牢笼。

 

Tony正在天人交战，Anthony同样感受到剧烈情绪波动，顺应本性往牢房方向奔去，牠知道那里是主人的渴望根源。

 

「Anthony!」

Tony的声音既冲动又怒不可遏，即使知道Anton无非受精神动物的天性驱使，还得制止它在关键时刻添乱，「回墙角去!」

 

Anton委屈地呜咽几声，乖乖踱回墙角罚站。

 

托这一出，现在Tony正对着牢房，视线牢实黏住地上的男人，眼珠子甚至没法转开一毫米。

 

Banner整个身躯摊软如糯米，将脸深抵在手肘处，单薄的囚衣被汗水濡成半透明的颜色，贴在身上犹如薄弱的膜，在关节处蹦紧，透出身体瘦弱的轮廓。

「嗯…嗯」他磨着牙齿，发出细碎怒嗔，双目失去焦距，眼圈却异常地红，仿若迷失于白茫茫的迷雾。

 

Tony走前一步，鞋跟撃地的响声被无限放大。

Banner恢复了点理智，半敛的眼警剔地向上凝望着他。

 

「我给你脱口伽…」

暂时脱离 **情欲** 。

Banner的伤势加剧了不少，手脚贴满止血胶带，其中一些被蹭开了还能看到伤口溢血，还有两边太阳穴经受电撃的焦痕，以及更多无法掩盖的乌瘀疤痕。

这个扭动着的男人正前所未有地虚弱，犹如被抛弃在废墟的垃圾。

 

Tony不能忍受这个画面。

那碍眼的口伽剥夺了Banner所剩无几的尊严，让他只能圆张唇瓣，无法吞咽，任涎液滴落地上。他至少能帮他脱离这项折磨。

 

他撑着酸软的膝盖走到铁栏边。

但Banner皱起眉心，摇头，以眼神示意天花板的监视镜头。

Tony对他的任何善意接触都有可能危害到逃走计划。

 

「该死，我不管这些。 **过来，现在。** 」

Tony干哑的嗓音专横霸道。

他不在意、也没心情管那群躲在暗角偷看的卑劣老鼠。

 

Tony迸发的信息素骄恣横蛮地君临，仿如在清澈的水源滴入浓墨，瞬间漫延，A-grade Fighter的气场完全占据上风，暴戾地制压Banner一切反抗情绪，只能臣服听命。

 

Banner似被巨浪冲撃般瑟缩身子，不得不依照他的意思，缓慢向铁栏蠕动。

而Tony的自尊心被餵得水涨船高，一股久违的支配满足感透彻四肢，令指尖发麻。

 

「 **别动。** 」

他又下达了一个命令，贪得无厌地。

 

Banner将额头抵在铁栏上，频密换气，汗珠沿着凌乱的发尖滴落，沾湿Tony伸进去的手臀。

他抱住膝盖倾斜倚着栏枝，双手紧握得关节发白，手心中的布料仿似世间惟一实在的依靠。只有这样，他才能勉强忍下触碰眼前男人的冲动。

全身的细胞叫嚣着被抚慰、被捅烂、被毁坏，只要是毫无保留地抚摸痒得发痛的身体就好。

他的分身早已勃发，在裤档撑起了明显的形状，顶部位置染出暧昧的圆形湿痕，臀瓣间淌出稠黏的爱液，沿大腿滑下，超出布料的吸收负荷、湿漉漉在脚踝汇聚成一滩春水。

 

Stark的指尖在后脑尽力解开口伽的扣带，该死地灵巧，所有点按犹如舞蹈，涨痛酸软的头皮欢迎着这些似有若无的触碰，一点点也好，只要把距离缩窄哪怕一毫米，他的毛孔都会兴奋到抖颤。

那双手腕现在贴在刚被电焦的太阳穴上，那部位像被锤子狠狠招待过一样微陷发黑，往神经线不断投砸疼痛及恐惧信号，以往每一次总会令他辗转难眠。

 

如今，男人的手腕搁在那儿，移动时蹭磨起痛楚，但更多的是无与伦比的安慰，专属Fighter的强大安全感随着脉搏跳动，一下一下泵进心脏，巨细无遗地簇拥、保护着他，就如刚才身处地狱时，透過B所感受到的一样。

 

口伽被解开，Tony小心翼翼拉走圆球，牵扯出藕断丝连的透明，令他原本紊乱的心跳又漏了一拍。

Banner稍为閤动酸软的唇瓣，头颅仍紧靠着他的手腕内侧，闭起双目，时间仿若凝固在此刻。

很久，直至盈满眼眸的湿润终是抵不住地心吸力，从泛红的眼角偷溜而出，滑跌在锁骨位置。

 

跟Tony上过床的几个Healer都很会哭，一边哭叫一边紧抓他的背欢快地扭胯。

但是Banner不一样(没人能像Banner一样)，除了被欲求不满迫出来的恳切，更多是不欲人知的倔强，这种坚持到绝路，咬紧牙关忍到极限才滴落的伤感，毋宁更哀伤。

 

Banner张嘴，有点换气过急，尝试好几次才找回自己破碎的声音。

「他们不会…给抑压剂…」

 

Banner原本浑身散发病态感，如今青白孱弱的肤色竟因突兀的红晕而碰撞出生命力。  
Tony能嗅到愈来愈浓稠的信息素在迸发，持续加热、蒸发，化为气体萦绕、逐渐渗入自己体内，抵死缠绵，让他的阴茎笔直竖立，叫嚣着释放。

  
Banner的身躯滑溜溜的下沈了一点，他使了点力揽起来。  
  
「我知道…」

Evans一定正在监视器后露出恶心的黄牙笑容，欣赏他俩挣扎，等待求饶。  


但他现在绝不能抛下Banner离开实验室，先不论他无处可去，而Banner的发情期将持续一个星期。更关键的是，他的精神感应网络因为发情关系急速扩展，变得极其敏感，可准确地嗅出上层的两个A-Human守卫正因诱人的信息素而烦躁不已。

拜狼族强势的领地主义所赐，他没可能离开已蹭上自己气味的「猎物」，任由虎视眈眈的敌人侵占「地盘」。

单是想象有其他动物入侵，已叫他愤怒得汗毛直竖。  
糟糕的狼族地盘意识。  
  
*                                                   *                              *  
庆幸他的脑袋除了占地为王的兽性之外，还残留点智商，他让Anton把电话叼来，然后瞬速回到墙角(不、不要走近B，直接回去)。  
Jacob也是A-Human，幸运的话可能有带抑压剂应急。他拨电话到西翼实验室，结果无人接听，现在已是凌晨两时多，说不准他们睡得像猪一样熟。忍住将话筒摔烂的冲动，Tony决定先将注意力放回眼前。  
  
Tony低头，细看被灯光覆盖、泛出点点光的脸庞，长睫抖颤，高挺的鼻尖一颗颗晶莹滑下，薄唇抿得非常紧、唇心位置快被咬得快渗血。  
Banner隔一会便绷紧身躯，每丝肌肉也在抽搐，像在抵抗外来的袭击，而相隔的發作时间愈来愈短，口齿不清的喃喃「哈...嗯」，无意识的呻吟骚动着他的尾椎。  
紧贴身躯的布料除了清晰描划曲条，完全起不了保护作用，他贪婪的目光甚至能从宽阔的领口中，看到两颗挺立艳红的乳尖，极待摘取。  
  
他吞咽分泌过多的涎液。  
**去他的** 暂时脱离 **情欲** 。  
  
  
他知道自己在做什么。  
  
  
**「过来。」**

「不要让我说第二次。 **」**  
他说，不容拒绝。  
  
  
  
Banner似被鞭子挥中，大震一下，既想抗拒又难以抗拒，以有限的力气向下达命令的人移动了几公分。这也足够Tony伸出手，越过栏枝，按在他的耻骨上。  
意识到接下来的发展，Banner哽咽着摇头，但是舒爽的触电感从大掌一直传递上来，令他无法开口说不。

其实不用刻意去拑制身下的人，Banner已折腾像摊湿泥，即使用尽全力也没辨法推开自己。  
Tony拨开裤管的皱折，将大手潜入火种位置，但Banner的双腿竟敢夹得死紧。  
  
  
「 **张开腿。** 」  
真不敢相信他还得对发情的Healer下这种巨细无遗的命令，简直辱没了他的尊严及魅力。  
Banner倒抽口气，很多话哽在喉头，但是说什么都显得矫情，而他已经思绪停摆、无法思考，只好忍受着羞辱感的冲刷，颤魏魏地迈开双腿。  
  
角度不大，但至少没有违抗指令。  
  
  
乘Banner还在浸泡在羞耻感中，Tony手一转把松垮的裤头用力拉下，一直拉到膝盖位置，用湿透的布料权充束缚他双腿的「绳索」。  
大手潜入胯间，摸上了他硬得发疼的分身，惹得他激动的曲起身体，「啊呜...」  
  
「呃啊....」Banner的阴茎弹动一下翘得老高，被太强烈的感觉吓得惊惶，腹部深处泛起收缩感，只能无力的呻吟着，隐忍这快把他迫疯的痛苦快感。  
  
Tony二话不说，握着笔挺的阳具上下快速套弄，咕滋咕滋的水声听起来很淫秽。  
「嗯...啊不...」Banner承受不了这毫无预警、如浪潮般巨大的酸痛感，只能撑着地面不断向后退缩。  
欲火被迫吐出的过程太漫长，快感猛烈得到达疼痛的地步，像神经线赤裸裸的铺露出来被弹弄。  
  
残忍又甜蜜的折磨还在继续，Banner感受起来像一辈子般漫长，但在Tony看来却是另一回事，他收紧大手裹着那通红的家伙，活塞动作没几下，楚楚可怜的蕈头已经受不了刺激，张开害羞的铃口，喷出一股小小的白浊，喷洒在地上。  
发泄了一点欲火的阳物仍然坚挺、没有颓势，在掌心中不时弹动显出有多兴奋难耐，深粉色的顶端不断吐出湿漉漉的爱液，让他原来湿润的手变得更黏糊。  
  
  
沙哑的呻吟在耳边跟传声器一起环回二重奏，Banner射精后茫然失神的脸深刻取悦了Tony，一股野蛮的欲望冲刷着他的下半身，阳具已硬如烧红的铁柱。

他以单手解开皮带，从内裤中掏出粗硬的阴茎，顶端缝隙正渗出前液。

  
**操。** **  
****总有一天，他要将精液洒遍这个人脸上、身上，昭示主权。** **  
  
** 不会是今天，但总有一天。  
  
  
  
男人的信息素混和麝香，变得更浓烈，紧锁着他所有感官。Banner脸窘成鲜艳颜色，未能抑止生理泪水滑落，胯间的硬挺再度被厚实的大手圈紧。  
Tony饱满的嗓音钻入他耳廓中， **「不要思考，享受它。」**  
嚣张轻谩的宣布让Banner浑身赤红如炙，却又因为这淫荡的吩咐涌起顫慄感。  
  
  
习惯修理机械而起了薄茧的指头从下摆潜入，一遍又一遍爱抚着自己的背部，沿着脊骨从上而下的逐寸深按，让尾椎泛起涟漪，流向四肢百骸。  
  
Banner没法移开半寸身躯，清晰的感受背部被彻底的摸弄，Tony的另一只手轻碰上阳具的下方，他大张喉咙却听不到任何声音。  
会阴处涨得泛出紫红的囊袋忽然被捧在掌心中，腹部深处的火燃得更旺盛，开始放下尊严，轻声恳求「...别...」  
  
  
Tony可不理他微弱得像小鸟叫喊的求饶，继续用掌心轻捏装满精液的两个小球，不急不缓的握紧、放开再握紧，在听到Banner溜出的一连串吟哦、知道他其实不讨厌这种抚弄后，才伸出两根长指，夹在囊袋的隙缝中试探性的抽插...  
「....啊啊...」承受力过份薄弱的人拱起腹部，浸没在甘美的快感中抽不开身，不由自主随着猥亵的抽动而晃动腰肢。  
Banner抓不牢着最后一丝冷静，眼看它如灰烬般被风吹散。  
只感到下身被疯狂的爱抚，每次指头摩擦过嫩滑的囊皮都有种酥痒被确实的搔着了的畅快感。  
  
猛烈的爽快感让私处更不知廉耻的竖起，顶端自有意识的收缩流淌出汁液。底下的黑亮毛发被沾得湿亮，在灯光下映出微小的光点。  
Tony抽出按压着背部的手，转而用掌心压在龟头上左右转动，随着下方的手一起造成双重刺激。

Banner平坦的腹部绷紧得快抽搐，只好更剧烈的摆着下身，不知是想甩开那两只手，还是随之起舞。「啊嗯...」  
他以脚跟抵着地面，拱起身子，填不满的情潮应和着猛烈的挑衅。  
  
毕竟是禁欲得太长时间的身体，禁不起高超的挑逗而很快失守。  
那种销魂吞噬所有意识，没有一瞬稍竭地把Banner推上最高峰。  
Tony听到频临崩溃的叫喊，手下纯熟的动作更快，加重力度搓着柱體突起的敏感青筋，另手拇指急速的拨刮着大张的铃口...  
  
「啊...!」  
不够半分钟，Banner便嘶吼着射出浓郁的精液，然后无力摊软弓得太紧的身子，眼神空洞地看着天花板，只余下急促的气喘声。  
Tony胡乱地在西裤上抹走精液，盯着Banner被余韵迫得失神的脸，草草地套弄了自己的发痛的阴茎几下，便低咆一声，在情欲爆炸的氛围中紧随释放。  
  
  
过后，Tony精疲力竭地任自己侧躺在地板上，将手臂压在脸上，平复快要衰竭的心跳。  
「God...」他低低地笑了起来，虽然不知道自己怎么要笑。  
也许是他忽然想到，这次撸管绝对能排上他最好的Sex Exp前三。

还是在被绑架后，以及一群变态的围观之下。  
  
*                               *                                *  
  
待激动情绪稍为降回正常水平，他又再拨电话(恕他几乎忘了这回事)  
那头传来Allen博士睡意满满的声音，「Stark先生，Jacob说他有一小管抑压剂，要让他现在拎过来吗?」  
「很好，但我想麻烦你盡快送过来。」  
  
  
  
挂掉电话，他撑起身子走进浴室打理仪容(至少换条没有可疑白色液体的裤子)。  
「嘿，找到抑压剂了。」  
  
传声器中仍然是Banner高低起伏的喘嘘嘘，Tony感觉自己的下半身可恶地又有抬头的迹象。  
  
  
他要转移话题。  
  
  
「为了回报我这么辣的撸管服务，不跟我说说第十八次吗。」  
  
  
「....什么?」  
  
  
  
  
「你成功逃了十七次，我想知道那失败愚蠢的 **第十八次。**

为免我们重蹈覆辙。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腸胃炎了三天，待在家中休息，垂死病中驚起坐，我說要周更的呢，一大團肉都沒燉好。  
> 於是請了一日病假在家中熬肉湯(不是)。  
> 希望大家吃得開心囉，真正的肉會有的，幾章之後(說不準，因為大爆字~哈哈)  
> 前幾天科學組跟我的本命CP~蕭方方都發了糖，很開心，希望大家能一起嗑糖嗑嗨喲!  
> 那下章見啦!


	9. Chapter 9

【窗帘缝隙溜进的一丝阳光烘不暖湿冷的阁楼，昨晚下了一场暴雨，变本加厉侵蚀陈腐的墙纸，走近时还得小心脏黑碎屑掉满头。他握着瓷杯呆望角落，想着不如买些油漆粉刷罢，毕竟还是有「客人」会来的。

 

咯咯两声熟悉敲门声传来，还未等他应门，女孩便轻车熟路蹦进来，双手吃力捧着滕篮，以脚跟向后踢关上门。

她说:「早上好，先生。」，因霉味浓重而轻皱鼻尖。

 

「早安。」他急忙接过篮子，拎出新鲜蔬果、报纸，把面包直接叼进嘴巴，令他后续的「谢谢」发音模糊不清。

 

「不客气，妈妈说您还是可以开窗的，空气流通对健康好些。」女孩有礼貌地点头，大眼晴滴溜溜转了一圈，看到宛如细菌温床的老墙，眉头不自觉一皱，有点人小鬼大的可爱。

 

「呃，我不太易生病。」他掀开报纸求职版，翻找不知滚哪的红墨水笔，视线乱瞟之间却瞧见被篮底布料掩盖的书本。

 

女孩涨红了脸，「这…我从市场淘回来的旧书，如果先生有时间的话…」

他小心翼翼拨走封面的尘埃，掀开脆弱书页，是Oscar Wilde名语录。聪明的小女孩。

 

他囫囵吞咽剩下的三明冶，向满怀期待的女孩招手，她兴奋地小抽一口气，挨坐他身边，伸长雪白小腿在粗糙的地板上晃啊晃。

 

「有些我也不太懂…尽量…」他尴尬地搔搔颈背。女孩双眼发光，大力点头。

 

「妳弟弟呢?」几天不见那小子过来闹腾，不太习惯。

「他出去野啦，他本来就不喜欢念书。」

 

于是他开始念诵“We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars”…】

 

「咯咯」

规律的敲门声，将Banner从回忆带返现实。  
Stark急急从房间奔出来，从实验桌拎起一张纸条折成小方角，向门口走去。

 

  * *                         *




Allen焗促不安地站在门后，只披了件薄外套，因夜寒露重拼命搓着双手。

 

「Allen博士，抱歉让你半夜赶来。」

「没关系，只是我沿路看到守卫森严不少…」二人忧心的眼神对上，已无需赘言。

Allen将一小管抑压剂交予他「Jacob说他刚用完周期份量，剩下这么少。」

 

「足够应急。」Tony说，感激地拍拍Allen的肩膀，将纸条巧妙顺入衬衫胸前袋中，「原料都顺利送到了吗?」

Allen意识到口袋的「重量」，拘谨颌首。

 

「放心交给Chester，他知道怎么做。」

Chester是团队中的火药及爆破专家，只要看到纸条的简单指示，便能心领神会，加紧研制更多「小手工」。

  * *                           *




流淌于玻璃管中的透明液体，最多只够两天份量，Tony啼笑皆非地摇摇头。只盼两天后，他们已身处自由贸易市场，呼吸新鲜空气。

「侧过头。」他单膝跪在铁栏前，瞇起单眼，按走注射器前端的空气。

 

「不用 **命令** 语气吗? **Master.** 」Banner顺从地侧起头露出光裸的颈项，腺体在肌肤下微鼓起顺滑的曲线，仿似自有生命地脉动着，灼成粉红色泽。

 

Tony听到「Master」一字(即使语气饱含讽刺)，鼠蹊部立即窜过一阵电流，让他不禁苦笑，「别这么『敏感』。那是最有效的手段，谁叫我天生擅长发号施令呢。要投诉找造物主去，如果你得偿一死，有幸见到衪的话。」

 

他特别强调「敏感」，Banner该没忘记刚才是谁施展绝活，让他爽快地渲泄了两次，高潮高得能叩上天堂大门。抱歉，种族优势、天赋特权，他充其量灵活善用而已。

 

他吞咽喉头，起了点坏心，以指尖轻挑细拨黏在颈侧上的湿润发丝，将大掌平贴包覆腺体，掌心似有还无地摩擦那处隆起。Banner的反应立竿见影，馥郁的信息素逐渐在二人间蕴酿起小龙卷。

 

Banner似被下咒般僵直身子，从牙缝挤出生气的警告「Stark.」

Tony睁大双眼，装出无辜的样子，但唇边狡滑的笑意出卖了他。他举起注射器晃两晃，「Hey,在做正经事呢，你在想什么。」

 

不得不说，Banner无奈到极的表情其实有点讨喜(他归究于信息素对多巴胺的影响)。

 

「会痛。」Tony说，不知为何多此一言，毕竟Banner再痛也经历过了。

 

针头刺破表皮，冰凉的药物源源注入滚烫腺体，Banner浑身一震，Tony以左手安慰性按住他的肩膀，直到注射完毕。

 

终于安全度过今晚的危机，

Banner将脸埋在手臂中，良久捂出一句「谢谢…」，听上去筋疲力尽。

Tony扔开注射器，乏力滑坐在栏边，「呼…」

 

「你还欠我一个故事才扯平。」

  * *                         *




【又一个平凡早晨，他正捣鼓着如何粉刷这幅岩巉的老墙，租主—即女孩的妈妈—解释过租金便宜皆因阁楼潮湿残旧，每逢雨天漏水，多年租不出去。他没说的是这环境对亡命之徒来说比荒山野岭好太多，但似乎对经常来玩的小姐弟健康有碍(上星期女孩缠着他念书，黄昏时份趴在他腿上睡熟了，连打了多个喷嚏醒来)。

 

然而，难得的宁静给连串杂乱脚步踩碎了。

「B。」他呼唤，正在午睡的B抖抖尖耳，一跃回到精神堡垒。

 

女孩直接冲进来，扑进他的怀里，哭得上气不接下气。抽抽噎噎地说，「妈妈在街邊晕倒了…醒不过来…先生不是懂医的吗…求你救救她吧…」

 

谎言。多年经验累积，让他能准确地分辨出谎言的味道。

但是女孩纯真的灰绿眼眸蒙上泪雾，豆大的泪珠颗颗滑跌，脸庞涨红，哭得几乎呛到，抖如筛糠，小手纠如绳结，用力得快撕碎他的衣服下摆，绝望地将母亲的生命孤注一掷寄托在他身上。

 

是陷阱。

却是他不得不跳的陷阱。

 

「好。」

他轻说，温柔地解开她的手，转身从床垫下掏出一支掌心雷手枪，隐密收于腰间的特缝内袋，以防万一。

 

随着女孩的指引，他俩跑进一栋废置大厦，瞬即被十多个武装份子包围，中心处一位左眼角有长疤痕的男人正胁持着女孩的母亲，与他构想的阵仗相差无几。

女孩哭泣着奔向母亲，紧紧搂住不放。

 

「Banner，终于找到你了。」疤男说着他听了一千遍的台词。

 

「放了他们，我跟你们走。」Banner举起双手以示手中并无任何武器，神情语气出奇冷静。

 

「谁都知道真正武器在你这里。」他指指脑袋，「不要玩花样，这导弹一射出去，整条村得与这对母女一起陪葬，人命对我们来说可不值钱。」他以眼神示意就绪的导弹，其上清晰印着「STARK INDUSTRIES」字样，看来准备充足。

 

Banner点头，疤男指派喽啰过来戴上手铐，注射抑压肾上腺素的药剂，防止他变身。

他对这些场面驾轻就熟，这群武装份子势必有遥远的根据地，而真正的战场会在远离民区的车程上。药剂虽暂时有效，但最多二十钟便会代谢完毕，他能在十秒内解开手铐，夺走其中一人的配枪，制造混乱、跳车逃亡，甚至不必惊扰Big Guy仍可全身而退。

 

一群人像挖到方糖的蚂蚁推着他往外走，他的脑子正急速运转，身后传来女孩鼓足勇气、担心地叫喊「先生!」

Banner回头，微笑，「回家吧，没事的。」

 

此时，疤男發現了點什麼，举起一只手，「看来有人不够诚实。」

男人从他皮带后的内袋抽出那把掌心雷，Banner一贯面无表情。

 

「你的眼神真欠揍。」头目皮笑肉不笑，轻松踱步回到母女身旁，「我觉得你该看看这个，学习什么叫谦卑。」

 

他以掌心雷抵住女孩的头，母亲吓得声泪俱下，不断求饶。

「求求你!不要杀我女儿…不要…」

他的呼吸开始急速，心率飊升，在衣袖的掩护下飞快解开手铐，双眼死死盯住疤男的动作。

 

「嗯哼。这才是求人的态度。」

疤男点头，没有一丝犹豫便解开保险栓，扣下扳机。

 

子弹巨响。

 

母亲倒下了。

被她死死保护在怀中的女儿茫然瞪着眼晴，脸上洒遍艳红血花。

 

疤男说，「求仁得仁。」

 

瞬间，非人类的怒吼冲破他的喉咙，绿光从眼眸边缘渗向中心，疯狂的力量极速凝聚。

直至女孩的尖叫穿透耳膜，而他眼前只剩一片血红色….】

 

「Banner…Banner!」

呼唤从远处传来，变得愈来愈尖锐，最后刺痛了神经，迫他拨开迷雾，回到更残酷的现实。

他的瞳孔、双手不停震颤，整个世界快被震得支零破碎。

 

Tony看他回过神来，松一口气，「抱歉，我刚才说那是…失败愚蠢的经历。」

他罕有地为自己的失言感到愧疚。

 

「那确实是。」Banner吶吶，双手用力互握，试图镇静心神。

「无论是掌心雷或Hulk，即使非我所愿，最终总会伤害到无辜的人。我早该认清事实。」

 

Tony盯着米色天花，直到眼底只余下浮动的白光。

「你不是先知，你也没法保护所有人。」

 

「他们 **本来** 就不需要我保护。」Banner说。

 

他至少知道，人们生活得好好的，从一开始就不需要被他保护，

世界需要的只是 **没有他。**

  *   *                         *




Tony发誓他只在实验室的沙发睡了两个多小时(其实他可以回房间享受柔软的床铺，但他就是没有，而Anton也不肯离开B身边)。

 

天杀的两个小时！

就被一轮激烈的拍门声惊醒！

 

Tony骂咧着脑海辞库中所有脏话，掀开毯子，脚掌狼狈踩上冰冻地板。

妈的，现在绑完架还让不让人好好睡觉了。

 

『不休息充足如何全心投入这伟大的轰炸宇宙计划！怎样做邪恶领袖的称职走狗！怎尽瘁鞠躬直至组织成功统治地球，一起洒花庆祝光荣日！？

给点同情心，体谅一下昨晚与发情Healer共处一室却没法精尽人亡的人好吗? 』

如果拍门的是Evans，他必定一股作气将这段话掷他脸上。

 

打开门。

门后不是Evans（他忘了Evans有门卡），而是他的团队—Jacob，Chester与Miller，三人急得忧心忡忡，大汗淋漓。

 

Jacob一马当先冲进来，跑遍实验室跟房间一圈，叨念着「天呀、也不在这…」

 

「Allen博士失踪了!」

 

  * *                         *




Allen博士自凌晨离开他的实验室后，便不知所踪。

Tony心知是十环帮搞的鬼。

Evans以有限的面部神经挤出担忧表情，表示「从走廊监视器看到他走出大门，然后便不知去向。」意思意思地派Dave驾车带他们到附近搜索。

 

Dave在车库与他们集合，带着两名A-Human守卫，严防他们趁机逃走。

Tony单脚踩上梯级，身后一丝似有若无的香气凝固了他的动作。

 

他停顿一秒，流畅地坐上副驾座。

顺着拉安全带的手势，从车窗窥望车库深处的小型储物室。

那儿重门深锁。

 

他相信Anton的搜索能力，门后并没囚禁着精神动物。

然而，敏锐的嗅觉还是攫获了不容错认的信息素。

 

『没有丁点甜味的气息之中，深藏一丝覆盖在芯处，柔软淡雅的花香，似乎是茉莉。』

－这是他对Banner的第一印象。

 

这丝香气，

与浑身苦涩的Banner那独特的茉莉气息，如出一彻。

  * *                            *




没有一片摭掩物的沙漠如溶炉，吸收了整个太阳的热度如实幅射。

从瞧见Allen博士的外套孤伶伶躺于这片沙丘起，他们已连续搜寻了四个小时，现在只要一晃头，吹进发丝的沙粒便会簌簌抖下，皮肤被晒得火烫发红，稍碰便疼痛得张嘴咧齿，喝再多的水也转眼蒸干，滋润不了快要溶化的内脏。

 

车停泊于高处，倚在车门的Dave抽着烟，离远向他招手。

Tony迈力抬起酸软的双腿，与沙子的吸力拔河，迫得他将早上的脏话大全复习了一遍。

 

「来一根?」Dave说，从胸前袋拎出烟盒，连带抽出了半张折成方角的纸条，他从容地将纸条按回去。

Tony接过，烟顶燃起微弱红光。

很久，二人只是盯着萦绕的烟雾，似想看透那些迂回的轨迹。

 

「他是个和蔼的老人家，去迪斯尼会玩得比孙子还开心那种。」Tony说。

Dave遥望浩翰的金黄沙漠，「那真可惜。」

 

待烟支烧剩一半，他又淡淡开口

 

「Stark,早日交货，把这些好人带回家吧。

你交给『原买家』的武器，与我们拎去炸的地方指不定还是同一个。据我所知，你睡在金币山中，从不过问，现在才来犟，不会忽然令你变伟大。」

 

他狠吸了一口，呼出淡灰烟雾，「奉劝一句，在Banner身上花心思不会有结果，我们确保了他 **没法** 变身。」

「真正的战场没有奇迹，你救不了全世界，省点心救救自己吧。」

 

—『他们 **本来** 就不需要我保护。』

 

—没有我，他们 **本来** 就不需要 **被救** 。

 

Tony忽尔笑了起来，愈笑愈狂。

「哈哈…哈」他以两指夹着烟，手腕抵在额头上，笑得甚至弯起腰，眼角泛光。

 

老天，自坐上那装甲车起，命运就没别的作为，除了不断用一個接一個新鲜热辣的讽刺猛甩他的脸。

他安慰Banner的同一番说辞，竟由十惡不赦的恐怖份子口中向他说出来。

天知道这当中能包含多少黑色幽默。

 

 

最后，他抹走笑出来的眼水，用力将烟蒂踩碎，

「嘿，知道吗。我刚决定了，離開前第一个杀了你。

别往心里去，只是你眼角的疤恶心到我了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S 早了一天更新啦!  
> 猜猜小女孩是谁，猜她对剧情有什么作用XDDD  
> 下章就要大逃跑，(应该)会有肉<<他们也太忙。  
> 今晚有时间的话开始码下章吧(是有多赶进度)。
> 
> 妇联3的片场照超多科学组的糖，啃得满嘴都是，博士破烂的长袖子超萌的，不是有史总吗为什么更穷了喂(不过喂胖了倒是真的)  
> 今星期还能看到小蜘蛛跟小蜘蛛他教父(不是)，超期待。  
> 大家周末快乐!下章见!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，这章还没有肉(哭出来)，但是早了四日更新，所以算扯平了(什么)  
> 下章才有肉(飞奔而逃!)

仿若泡在岩浆中烫熟了遍，再经过风干处理，皮肤镀上赤红色泽，连衣服都氤氲着难闻的焦气。

Tony以不雅的姿势一拐一拐走回实验室，脚底冒出的水泡折磨着他绷得极幼的神经。斟杯清水解渴，水平面随着他的手一同累极颤动。

 

没找到Allen博士。

那位慈祥老人惊惶迷失荒漠的画面，每隔几秒就会从脑海蹦出来，绘声绘影，真实得可怕。

身边熟悉的、值得守护的一切正在崩塌瓦解，该负上全责的他却毫无办法挽救。

 

「Fuck.」愤怒情绪沸腾不息，他低吼一声，挥手将玻璃杯扔向墙壁!

杯子应巨响而碎，散落一地。

正在床上做半莲式的Banner睁开了眼睛。

 

头痛欲裂，Tony泄气地坐在冰凉的地板上，从胸膛掀起黏腻的背心，塌下来的浏海摭掩了半只眼睛。

他想就这样坐到天荒地老，想封闭所有感知，想大醉一场；

还他妈想放弃，直接交出导弹，乐得当个眼盲耳聋的混蛋。不讳言，这诱人的念头出现得愈来愈频繁，快要挤爆脑袋。

 

此时，小兔子不知从哪个角落钻出来，立起身子以双掌扒着他的大腿，祖母绿的双眸仰望着他，倒三角鼻子一动一动，显得非常有目的性。

向来对他避之不及的小东西竟然主动献身，Tony惊愕得僵直身体、眼神乱瞟。

「见鬼，不知是我疯了还是你疯了，你家B正精神错乱地爬上来。」

 

Banner不为所动，Tony只好低头，尝试与牠理性沟通，

「没错Anton是不在，但你那毛茸茸兔掌还是勒不死我的，懂?」

 

Anton被他派去漏夜搜索大楼与附近区域，现刻他正处于体力耗尽，精神力一直输出、几乎被榨干的状态，疲劳得完全没法思考，搞不懂B的企图。

违反常理的事仍在发生，兔子不屈不挠地扑入他的怀抱，静止不动，微抬起圆头。Tony疑惑挑眉，它便摊开四肢，放松躺平，漾水的大眼晴盈盈凝视着他，犹如一团软肉趴在小腹上，暖暖的。

Tony承认这千依百顺的样子是有点可爱，他犹豫不决地以极缓慢的速度伸手—摸上兔耳根(就像眼前的是一只剧毒蜘蛛)，祈祷它的头颅不会一百八十度扭转，张嘴咬走他的手指。

 

「What the…」

掌心贴上柔软皮毛的一刻，一股沁凉的力量涓涓透进身体，搭载血管向四肢百骇流淌，扑熄了皮肤的干裂疼痛，发痒的水泡也渐渐平复，甚至粉碎了额角的小锤子…

当那股疗愈的波流过去，Tony感到体力恢复了八成。  


他舒适地轻叹「天，你怎么不用在自己身上?」

Banner撇撇嘴。

 

「行，不用答我。你那教科书式自虐情结。」

 

Banner无所谓地说「精神力的恢复赶不上受伤速度。」

Tony忽然想揍自己一拳。

  * *                         *




难得B仍乖巧地躺在身上，Tony有一下没一下搓捏着它的下巴、前腿。

不知是怎开始的，他的嘴巴自有意识地动起来，「我有跟你提过Allen吗?...他在公司待了十八还十九年，不爱宴会也不拍马屁，除了汇报工作没跟我说过几句话。有年圣诞，我让Pepper给所有高层发了那种夸张的礼物果篮，之后完全没放心上……」

 

【为了让翌日的娱乐版足够吸引眼球，他每年平安夜也费煞思量，策划全城最奢华的舞会派对，专为欣赏名流绅士如何神乎其技地在原来假面之上再迭上假面具。从镜头前退场，回到家还有四位漂亮的女士等着他彻夜缠绵。人生无聊，不如尽欢。

就在众人玩得正酣，欲从客厅转战睡房之际，门铃响了。他整理着松垮的领带去应门，门前站着Allen夫妻。

 

「Stark先生，平安夜快乐。冒昧打扰，内人想向您答谢那丰富的礼物篮，亲手焗了樱桃派，不知我们方便进来吗?」

 

「抱歉，Miss Potts 没有向我提起...我现在有点忙...」

「这就奇怪了。」为了厘清这次拜访的来龙去脉，Allen从手机播出留言  
  
—『您老能够去拜访真是太好了。Tony没有任何预约，每年也待在别墅孤独地跟酒精相依为命，就跟其余三百六十四日一样，没有丁点节日该有的样子。噢~我那可怜的老板，我刚提过孤伶伶了吗…』

 

打死他也不会认错Pepper幸灾乐祸的语气(明显对年尾要出差的事怀恨在心)。

细雪飘落，Allen温柔地为老伴拍走驼色绒毛外套上的雪沫，二人不卑不亢地保持着得体微笑，耐心等待他的答复。

说真的?一对该领「模范伉俪金奖」的夫妇，加上一个新鲜滚烫、甜香扑鼻的樱桃派，这样魔幻的画面竟然出现在他家门前。

   


好，他投降。  


「等我一会。」他合上门，抵在门板前，以手势指示衣衫不整的女伴搭备用电梯离开。

一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，重新开门邀请两夫妇入屋。

 

壁炉柴火烧得正旺，劈啪作响。  
樱桃派酥脆甜美，鲜艳饱满的樱桃满得几乎要跌出来，酸甜汁液渗进金黄色饼皮，是他这辈子吃过最好的甜品。他们的话题很快由枯燥的工作过渡到Allen的欢乐家庭生活:儿媳拿手的俄罗斯家乡菜、孙子刚考过了六级钢琴、上年夏天一家去迪斯尼，结果Allen玩得太嗨、舍不得走…  


这平实的闲话家常，对他来说却是不可思议。

聊到夜深，他让司机接送两夫妇时，还彷佛踩在云上。

 

「听着，我不知该如何答谢你。

或者你工作上…需要点帮助…?」

除了权力和金钱，他不愔如何正确地答谢别人的好意。通常人们想从他身上得到的无非这两样，他也只拥有这些。  


Allen无奈又心疼地看着他，就像刚看到顽皮的孙子打碎了花瓶，

「老板，我以为我是来答谢你的，而你刚才也说过『谢谢』了。」  


「咳、当我没问。」  
他立即意识到自己又搞砸了。  
他就是一切坊间的人所谈论的那样。  
  
「我忽然想到，我外孙想要一套限量版乐高火车很久了，也许您会有办法?」  
Allen一拍掌心，微笑着说。  
  
「好，这个我能办到。」  


「…试着不要收购乐高集团好吗?」  


「除此之外，还有其他『买』乐高的方法吗，我怎么不知道。」】

 

Tony将额头抵在掌心，他的胃在发痛，与他一起怀念那樱桃批的绝妙滋味。  
「我会把他带回去的。我会把所有人带回去。」

他深吸一口气，抱起小兔子，「赶紧开工吧，只要解决炸弹危机，我们才可以轻轻松松走出去。我答应Dave第一个灭了他，不好让人等太久。」  


 「你找不到Allen的。」

 

「...什么?」

他沉默了几秒，让大脑过滤这句的意思，怀疑自己太累出现了幻听。

   


「别再自欺欺人，你心底知道Allen找不回来。

而且， **从一开始** 就没有『我们』，我没法参与你的计划。」

*                                 *                                *

Tony一向是有点愤怒管理问题的，那只是无数疑难雜症的其中一项。

那场霸占报纸头版半个月、莫名其妙的车祸除了夺走父母性命，连带将他的人生撞得粉碎。很长一段时间，他惊魂未定，愤怒如影随形，哪怕最微细的小事都能触发滔天怒火，烧得翻天覆地。直到Stane把他拉出泥沼，他才能勉强拼凑出适应生存的外壳，戴上微笑盔甲，用嘻笑怒骂抵挡一切伤害，将怒气抽干压缩，埋藏海平面之下。

他自觉做得很好，但Pepper说这样不健康，说他眼底写满「愤世嫉俗」四个字，终有一天会爆发—「这病征麻烦记录在Stark家族心理病历第十七页尾，我抽空摔破些法国瓷碟就会好了，别太担心」—他以驾轻就熟的幽默应付过去，以后亦如是。

然而，被绑架以来的痛苦、焦躁，汇聚成火球般巨大的愤怒，逐寸逐寸压碎脆弱的面具，理智变得摇摇欲坠，害Allen失踪的罪疚感是百上加斤……

  
如今，Banner的一句话似导火线，炸毁了原本岌岌可危的堤坝。

「所以你有什么精密计划?继续冷眼旁观，置身事外?」

他决定是时候摔破些「瓷碟」。  


「还是装出一副悲天悯人、慈悲为怀的样子，对每个被抓来的人说一遍小女孩的故事，然后心安理得看着几万人被炸死，还告诉自己已经尽力了?」

怒涛越过临界点，蓦地混合成一团黑雾，吞噬仅余的冷静。  
他的眼眸内跳动着血红色火焰，脉搏急速，雷鼓般心跳狠狠敲痛了胸膛。

他欢迎这种失控的感觉。  


 

「让我告诉你什么叫真正 **拼尽全力** ，就是你—全世界最了解伽玛射线的人—他妈走出这座紙牢笼，找到 **彻底杀死自己** 的方法，永除后患，而不是干坐在这里悠閒等待末日，沈醉在自虐情结中，自怜自悯。」  


 大楼外的Anton感应到主人的激越情绪，狼毛全部竖立，伸出利爪紧扒沙地，压低前肢，露出尖锐牙齿猢猢低狺。  


  
从精神体反馈的兽性冲刷四肢，Tony现在非常想撕碎或破坏一些什么。

手中恐惧得唧唧乱叫的兔子在拼命挣扎，他加重了抓握的力度。

 

Banner被呛得咳嗽起来。

「放开B。」

  


Tony粗鲁地拎起兔子后颈，走近牢房，将惊慌的它用力摔上铁栏，「呯!」

 

「现在我捏死B，你的精神就会立即崩溃。

说不定一只智障的Hulk比你那聪明脑袋还要好使，我也算是达到目的了。  
您怎么看，博士?」

 

暴戾的信息素如箭，在房间内卷起令人窒息的低气压，犹如身处真空领域，空气因子全被炽烈的熔岩填满。

兔子被深深挤压在铁枝之间，无力抵抗，残忍的男人正用虎口捏紧气管位置。

 

Banner感觉肺部被无形大手榨压，出气多入气少，胸膛猛烈起伏，迫得他痛苦地攥紧拳头。  


怒火从腹芯处燃起，他的眼中掠过绿光，声音如刀芒锋利。

 

 

「既然你深明大义，那为什么不先 **自杀** 。」

 

 

Stark團隊五条人命拯救几万黎民，完全对得起军火集团总裁的伟大情操。

世上若无Tony Stark，导弹危机自然解除，

那你为什么不去 **死** 。

   


「不亲身拜会过那丑陋庞大的 **怪物** ，我可舍不得死。」  


Banner轻蔑地瞇起眼睛。

「你不会想见到他的。 **别再迫我** 。」

   


「噢不，我 **简直爱．死．怪．物** 了。」

  
 

Tony怒极反笑，手下毫不含糊地收紧钳制！

B被扣得目眦欲裂，眼白往上翻，氧气怠尽，生命力迅速从虚软的身躯流逝……！

 

  
终于，汹涌的怒涛沖散了理智，Banner痛苦地长啸一声，野兽般的嚎叫撕裂空气！

他的双肘猛打在地上…背部拱至极限，瞳心迸裂墨绿颜色，瘦弱的骨架自有意识地扩张，在肌肤下撑出恐布突兀的轮廓，将泛綠的皮肤绷开……  


Tony瞪大眼眸，后退了一步。

   


**———「你离他远点!!!!」———**

  
毫無預警地，一把小女孩的尖叫声如沖撃波袭来，炸裂了他的脑海，以拉朽摧枯的气势攥紧所有脑神经，犹胜电流百倍的疼痛从上而下透彻细胞。。。

 

Tony喉间一甜，蓦然失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早了几天开始码文，想赶进度，可是在吵架的这篇摆上香艳剧情不合适，所以就停在合理位置了。  
> 女孩出现了，喜大普奔!铺了那么久的梗呀终于能好好写一下。  
> 还未去戏院看到大银幕上的史总，心累，你们都看小蜘蛛了吗?评论可以聊聊哦~  
> 那么下章见啦~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 九千字，讓我先竭一竭。  
> 還沒寫到預想的地步，所以沒有H警告，不過有點血腥警告(也許?)

他变成了孔雀鱼。

很久以前，老爸的实验室养着一窝色彩斑斓、尾鳍宽大的孔雀鱼。牠们在水缸中悠然畅泳，鱼缸射灯的光芒映照在半透明的扇状长鳍，就如舞动着闪砾流光的丝缎，小时候的他总会趴在破璃前看得目不转晴。

现在这普通的回忆化成了梦魇，他不知怎的变成了一条该死的孔雀鱼。短小的吻部一张一合，腹部膨大圆突，莫斯科蓝的鳞片还能感受到每丝冰凉的水流。

诡异的事情陆续有来，身穿红裙的长发女孩跑来，伸手把它捞起，开心地掬在掌心间欣赏。

很快地，赖以生存的水从女孩指缝溜走，他的腮部掀张到极限，却吸收不了一滴氧气，模糊的鱼眼开始疯狂震颤，啫喱体变得混浊，只能勉强辨清上方庞大的灰绿眼睛，正饶有趣味地盯着他痛苦地上下跃动…..

抹走溅上脸颊的水珠，女孩发出一声遗憾的「噢」，爱玩地勾起嘴角，又为他掬了一兜水，延续苟延残喘的生命。

他不知自己为什么还有听觉，但在挣扎求存的缝隙间，却听到近在咫尺的打斗声、不、正确来说是拳头撃打血肉的声音，他知道发生了什么事。

女孩的手指「咚」、「咚」戳向腹部催促。 **行行好，** 他脆弱的内脏几乎要被戳碎。

他控制鱼嘴上下郁动，听到自己微弱的声音，「够了，别打他。」音量那么小他不确定有任何人能听到，但女孩好像很满意，笑得露齿，在他濒临缺氧之际，又浇灌了一身薄弱的水，维系半死不活的状态。

就这样他妈 **重复** 了十三次。

每当最后一颗水珠从黯淡无光的鳞片滑走前，女孩都会嘱咐「救救绿色的先生。」声音似雾似纱，虚无飘渺。

天可见怜，他来的第一天就想救她的先生，只是那位先生甚至不愿意变成绿色，他毫无头绪，更不想再猜哑谜。

女孩觉得他很笨似地叹了口气，「进入那条发光隧道。」

  * *                    *



Tony猛地睁开了眼睛！

他在漆黑中弹坐而起，第一时间察看自己双手有否变了鱼鳍，幸而十根修长的手指头仍健在。脑神经隠隐作痛，犹如被「噗」一声全部抽离了，揉成乱糟糟的毛线球，再逐根安回原来位置。他放松紧缩的喉咙，拼命吸入甜美的空气直到肺叶发痛，再长纾一口浊气。

 

窗外的月光让眼晴勉强回复了可视度，他确认自己身处医疗室，身下是粗糙的单架床，床边围着绿色布帘，以及几架常用的医疗仪器。哦，感谢老天，角落还有个高达天花的药柜，简直应有尽有。

 

腰侧沈甸甸的，早几天摆放石榴的口袋现在待着一只小兔子，他不记得自己昏迷前有这美国时间收好B，定是小女孩的把戏。  
他带着深刻的内疚，以触碰易碎品的手势捧起B。它蜷缩成一团，眼帘半睁，迷糊地望着他，身体猛烈抽搐几下、脚掌在空中乱扒却无力逃走。

Tony以下唇抵着后齿列，指尖悬空半厘米察看B颈项泛红的勒痕，心脏一阵阵揪紧，心烦意乱道「我究竟干了什么…」

 

值得庆幸的是，他竟阴差阳错地连着B被送到医疗室，看来幸运女神还是偏爱他的。  
Tony警戒地聆听门外动静，没有守卫巡逻的脚步声。Evans应该认为将他独留在此不会出什么岔子。

 

他抿起薄唇，心中有了决定。

 

Tony抚摸耳廓后的突起以确定传声器还在，搜肠刮肚想找开场白，大脑只剩空荡荡的疼痛，于是他随便说些什么

「别告诉我，那女孩是你廿四个比利人格之一。」

  
这无聊到底、自以为是的幽默没有获得回应，但Banner稳定的呼吸频率让他高悬的心有了着落。无论如何，只要仍与这男人紧密连接，即使独处任何空间，他都不算是孤军作战……应该吧?

 

他稍为疏导了满溢的挫败感，又再开口，「你是两岁小孩吗，吵架之后还得跟我绝交三天三夜，哈?」

故意忽略了不久前(老实说他昏迷了多久?)，谁「成熟」得控制不住摭眼怒火，在Banner眼前把他的精神动物捏到几乎断气的客观事实。

 

Tony轻手轻脚下床，搜索更多物资，满意地将有用的药物跟仪器拢到手术桌上。这样更好。无菌消毒的手术环境能大幅减低感染机会，还可扎实地将伤口包扎起来，减低破裂的风险。

 

万事俱备，只欠东风。  
他在脑中对Anton下达命令，北美狼咻一声跳出来，担心地以鼻尖轻拱B的前额，转头瞪他一眼。尔后，双眸换上坚毅神色，窜出走廊，向东翼实验室奔去。

 

喂…这家伙刚才是在瞪我?...为什么?

好吧，其实他完全知道为什么，只是从小到大被喂得太饱满的自尊心，让他拉不下脸承认错误。Tony Stark犯的错通常有无数人争着揽过，甚至不用劳烦他放低姿态、推卸责任。

 

但是，万赖俱寂的空寂感是另一回事。

犹如鬼魅的虚无从各个角落浮现，密密麻麻，填满空间，他卸不走也躲不掉。

 

「拜托，跟我说点什么……我们好不容易走到这地步。」

这次，他的语气收敛了惯用的戏谑。

  
这让他想起，刚替Banner安上传声器那几天，他的所有喊话甚至是歇斯底里的碎碎念均如投水之石，回答他的只有满室深不见底的寂寥，甚至惹不起一圈涟漪，墙壁反弹的回音叫人反胃。

 

「你的嘴巴没被打烂吧，你还好吧?」  
Tony知道， Banner因为「弄昏了」他这个最珍贵的人力资源而遭受一轮暴打，瘦削骨肉被重撃的闷响惊心动魄，那些压抑在喉咙的痛楚呻吟那么熟悉，令他在半梦半醒之间眉头紧锁。被抬上担架前，他用力挤出那句「够了，别打他」，便不省人事，不知Banner伤势有多重。

 

「……Banner?」

 

另一端仍然没有任何响应。

黑暗中，四幅巨墙仿似在移动，无尽的空白从四面八方挤压着他。

 

思绪纷纷扰扰，在凌乱的吉光片羽之间，他仿佛变回那个趴在鱼缸前，眼中盛满美丽流彩却心不在焉的男孩。  
每当他想待在老爸身旁又苦无借口时，就跑去看鱼，跟牠们聊心事，希望专心实验的父亲能听进只字词组。那时的年纪已不容许他围着老爸蛮缠，但他会一直说，同时偷偷竖起耳朵，期盼一句响应。

 

那狡猾的女孩挖出了他心底脆弱的一块，加以利用。

现在那种孤独感残留在脑内发酵，捣碎高高在上的自尊心，混和一些无以名状的心情，逐渐腐蚀缤纷眩目的保护色。  
当孔雀般耀武扬威的表相被剥开，他与二十多年前的自己遥遥相望，那稚嫩又殷殷的褐色瞳仁载满着他不愿意承认的寂寞。事实是，他决定不再痴傻地向鱼倾诉衷肠那天起，也主动截断了与老爸沟通的桥梁，倔强到底，无谓地坚持直至最后挽回的机会永远消逝。他与这些具体得可怕的虚无相搏多年，却从未战胜。

 

历史一再重现，犹如Stark家族遗产、一脉相承的冷傲高墙，总有天会迫走所有身边人，最后只剩下 **自己** 一个。而这全是他的 **错** 。

他的嘴唇发干，被无力感压垮肩膀，掌心渗着冷汗。

最终，软弱战胜了逞强，撬开了紧实的牙关，

 

「听着，我欠你一句道歉。

我一向是个自私的混蛋，习惯性推卸责任。Allen失踪的事令我一团糟，完全失了方寸，将所有怒气发泄在你身上，还差点捏死B。我简直有病，他妈需要见心理医生那种。」

 

他盯着窗台斑驳的油迹，语气中的沮丧超过想表达的太多，

 

「你说得对，这些破事因我而起，全是我的错，死一万次也弥补不了。但我不能眼睁睁看着其他人无辜送死。所以，拜托……说些什么…我需要…」

 

他需要有人跟他说话，即使不是一句完整的话，只要一个喉音、咳嗽都足以拯救他。

无论什么。

他需要 **被原谅** 。虚假的、安慰性的、半秒也好，即使他 **完全不值得被原谅** 。

 

话语变得苍白，Tony几次想要接续都以失败告终。  
Banner绝对有理由一声不吭，与他永不往来，

而他发现自己已经说得太多。

 

  
一阵难耐的沉默。

 

 

 

「……看来不只我有愤怒管理问题。」

 

Banner沙哑软软的声音，一如既往平静，就像静谧大海，就像他这辈子听过 **最动听** 的声音，仔细咀嚼还有些古怪的幽默感。

「我们好不容易到哪个地步了，互相厮杀?」  


Tony静了几秒，紧张情绪如膨涨到极限的气球吱吱扁塌下去。

每条神经瞬间得到了救赠，就像打完仗般浑身乏力，抖出难看的微笑，「本来还能更糟。」

 

也许他还未获得任何人的宽恕，但这个孤独星球上至少还有Bruce Banner。

已经足够有余了。  
*                          *                     *

Tony慢慢恢复镇定，将支零破碎的情感捡起来，勉强拼凑出一个能正常运转的自己。

混蛋，现在还远不到享受崩溃的时候，振作一点。

 

他要搞清楚的事太多，虽然心底已推敲出模糊轮廓，还是要加以确认。

「Banner，你的信息素有哪些味道?」

  
「……你闻不出来?」Banner的声音满载疑惑。

先不论Tony的精神体是狼，他还在他面前经历了发情期。

 

「先答我。」Tony摊开双手，就像那固执的男人站在身前。

  
「红木、琥珀、苦柑、 **白茶** 。」

  
Tony的眉心聚成山状，听上去有点咬牙切齿，喃喃自语道「所以她一早就知道我来了…」

「那个一嗓子吼晕我的女孩，她是A-Human吧，核心信息素是茉莉?」

「你怎么知道?」

Banner呼吸明显凝滞了一拍。  
  
「她在这栋大楼中，还将你的白茶味道替换成茉莉，给我留下了线索。你们究竟发生了什么事?快给我说小女孩的故事下集。」

他真是愚蠢至极，怎会没察觉一个大男人拥有花香信息素是多么诡异的事。

 

Banner又不说话了，他能想象那卷发脑袋中的齿轮正咔咔运转。  
Tony恨死这男人的思前顾后，恨不得抓着他的肩膀猛甩，甩出所有原委。

 

「Banner，她把我变成了一条该死的孔雀鱼，一条缺水十三次的孔雀鱼！我有权利知道真相。」

 

「鱼？」

 

「那时我情绪失控，门关不严，她大摇大摆进来搅乱我的脑袋，放了些映射巴啦巴啦，Mind-Controller的基本把戏。」

 

Mind-Controller的其中一项能力是趁目标者精神脆弱时，钻进精神堡垒的隙缝，混乱感知，挖出脆弱回忆加以篡改，投射出虚假影像，让他们犹如亲历其景，再控制其行为及情绪。但是女孩的技术还很青嫩，因为这出「观鱼记」还远远排不上他的十大痛苦回忆之一(谢天谢地)。他还可感知到现实次元发生的事，代表女孩没法全方位屏闭或欺骗他的五感，他清晰地知道自己的意识被骑劫了，并非一无所觉。

 

「嘿，现在我们手中各有拼图，你不想合并起来吗?这很可能是她 **最后的** 求救信号。」

 

他听到Banner深深吸气，再缓缓吐出，反复数次，每次都吸纳得更深，仿佛正从回忆长廊拉扯埋藏深土的丝线般慎重。

 

Tony屏息静气。

祈祷Banner选择将齿轮摆在正确位置上。

等待了几千光年，Banner终于下了重大决心，挺直背脊，犹豫不决地说，

「那天，她尖叫着觉醒了，小小年纪却是个A-grade Controller，浑身散发红色光波，骤看像火焰。在场的人类守卫都倒下了，我维持着半变身的状态，被包裹在零温度的火球中，完全没法动。只有Dave、你闻出来了吧，他至少是S-Grade的，只受到一半影响，勉强用电枪把她电晕了，把我俩抓回来。」

 

Tony艰难地吞咽了一下，「…你们没尝试逃走吗?」

 

Banner盯着掌心，似要从掌纹透视命运的曲折轨迹，看看自己何以落此境地，「有，刚开始监管还不严，他们没有困住一只半人半野兽的经验。第一次体检时我抢到了枪，放倒了十几个守卫，盲头苍蝇一样在大楼乱转，还未找到她已被Dave逮住了。他给我打显形剂，把实体化的B抓了出来。」  
  
Tony说「心急乱投路。」  
不知是想刻薄挖苦还是赋予同情，或许两者都有。  
  
Banner眼神变得空洞，摇摇头，「第二次是在半年后，她比较熟悉自己的能力，用单向精神连接找到我，引导我避开大部份守卫跑到她的牢房前...一切太简单了，简单到不祥的地步，周围很安静，这是另一个启示，但我该死地心存侥幸。门后是Evans跟他的团队，他们把我按在地上打镇静剂...那种药剂我大概二十分钟就能代谢完，然后Evans开始说『游戏』规则...」

 【「游戏规则，Dave现在会打断这可爱女孩的腿，你要全程睁大眼看着，而她要像上次一样控制你不能变身。如果你变身了，一颗子弹会立即送进这可怜小脑袋，顺便杀了那只蠢兔子，留给我一只呆滞、容易控制的Hulk，我不喜欢这样，那会很麻烦，但不是不能接受；如果你们成功了，证明很有研究价值，就会获得奖励—永远互相制衡，一起留在这当武器样本，很简单是不？」  
Evans有规律的以木棒敲打掌心，轻松地说。  
  
他被粗大的麻绳牢牢缚在铁椅上，双手绑于身后，双腿绑于椅脚。  
女孩瑟缩成一团，恐惧得不能自已，眼睛浸泡在眼泪洼中，早已肿成一条缝，浑身凄凉地颤抖。  
他全身的寒毛直竖，胸口彷佛被捅穿了深渊大洞，甚至都不能相信这地狱景象竟活生生存在眼前，  
「打断我的腿，打碎我什么地方都可以，不要动她。」  
  
Evans意味深长地轻叹，掏掏耳朵「哦~~?」  
  
  
「求你。」他垂下眼帘，敛下狂妄恨意，放低所有姿态，从牙缝间挤出求饶，「...求你。」  
  
「很好，这才是求人的基本礼貌。」Evans眼中闪过狂人光芒，「但是不行，拜你那怪物基因所赐，腿被打烂了还是会很快复元，照样会逃跑，这样长不了记性。」  
  
他望向手表，轻描淡写道「我今天还有几个会要开，赶快跳过这些戏剧性的哭哭啼啼，做点正事吧。」  
  
  
Dave点头，接过腕口粗的木棒掂量，伸手抓起女孩瘦如火柴的小腿。  
女孩在守卫的钳制下疯狂挣扎，狂泣着屈曲膝盖，想把双腿折迭塞进怀中。

  
「啊啊....不要...!不...」她的狂嚎声变得极其尖锐，几乎冲破气管，红色迷雾开始围绕身体与掌心涌逸，让整间房随之撼动，其中一些守卫摀住嘴巴蹲下来。  
「抑制她。」Evans下达命令。  
Dave用力捏住女孩的颈项，直到她翻出白眼、呼吸塞滞，浪涛般的精神力量没法进一步发威就被弭消，只剩下薄薄一层红光弥漫，起不了任何保护及攻撃作用。

「我不会变身，我不会再逃。你们可以把炸弹放进B体内随时监控。」他心胆俱裂，几乎被太快的语速呛到，「求求你，她只是个小女孩！你们这些...」疯子!!  
  
心脏剧烈跳动，肾上腺素在急速上升、抵消药效，他徒劳而绝望地一再保证会乖乖当个模范标本，但他甚至不能确定自己下一秒 **不会变身** 。  
不、他必须控制住，不然女孩就要为他的失误付上惨烈代价。  
  
「好主意。博士果然是博士。」Evans弹弹指尖，吩咐旁人「待会给他兔子安个炸弹，双重保险，现在继续。」  
  
他眼角的微丝血管撑得爆裂，看着Dave面无表情，粗鲁地握紧女孩的左脚踝，拉直幼腿，用木棒顶端仔细量度关节位置......  
  
  
「不要...不要，求你!!先生救我、救救我!!」

女孩左右扭动，却没法挣开Dave的手，  
她的哭号响彻天际，向眼前惟一有可能拯救自己的男人乞求，就如将溺之人，怀着最后一丝盼望伸手抓向岸边遥远的石头。  
  
  
  
  
尖叫钻入耳中，字字泣血，他喘息紊乱，心跳如擂鼓，仿佛第一次意识到自己正站在悬崖边。  
他浑身裹满冷汗，皮肤被撑薄，声嘶力竭地威胁「放开她！我发誓会杀光你们，我会。。。！」  
双手的拳头愈握愈紧，肌肉暴涨，体内沸腾充沛的力量将麻绳撑得嘶嘶作响，他知道这些绳索根本绑不住Hulk哪怕一秒。  
  
但是他不能变身，他至少要守护这名可怜的女孩的性命。  
否则一辈子也不会原谅自己。  
  
「先生、救我!!!先生......！」  
  
  
Dave受够闹剧，举起木棒，残忍快速地挥下，

骨头「咯」碎裂的声音清脆得惊栗。

  
  
眼前的画面逐秒滑过，变得缓慢，他瞬间失重，从地面直坠万丈悬崖。  
女孩的脸容因极致痛苦而扭曲，泪如雨下，背部拼命后仰，嘴巴张开至极限，  
但是他什么声音也听不到，周遭世界忽然变得寂静无声。  
  
  
脑内嗡嗡的白噪音占据了所有听觉。  
  
他的视野开始模糊，变成一片绿海，他很 **愤怒** ，想要破坏一切，粉碎眼前一切，将这些人砸到血肉模糊，挫骨扬灰。  
这帮人必须死无葬身之地，惹怒了他这憎恶而充满怒火的野兽，这种代价绝对罪有应得。  
复仇的冲动在血脉中灼灼燃烧，甜美到疼痛。  
他不需要再忍，他厌倦了忍耐与耻辱。根本不用东躲西藏，他拥有无尽的力量，能够让轻蔑他的人后悔。  
而他现在就要粉碎所有生物、死物， **化为乌有** 。

 

  
「 **吼** **————!** 」  
他摇晃着头颅，低沉咆吼，铁椅承受不了庞然变异的重量，开始弯曲崩解！！！  
  
  
  
「Shit！杀了那女孩跟兔子，发EMP炮！」Evans在枪声的掩护下跄踉向门口撤退。  
  
  
  
Dave猛地捏住女孩的汗湿下巴，「听着，我不想杀小孩。妳现在要控制他维持人样，不然便没有生存价值，懂吗?」  
女孩茫然地瞪大双眼。  
  
不可能的，Banner边看着撑破衣服的骨架边想。  
上次女孩能成功，是因为她觉醒得太突然，而他不够 **愤怒** 。  
现在她即使钻进他精神壁垒，也没法挖出任何足以安抚或控制Hulk的 **回忆** 。  
他知道，他曾尝试。以往每个变身的瞬间，他都会努力忆起Betty温暖又善解人意的目光、清晨时份俏皮的早安吻、因科学而争执得脸红耳赤最后的相视大笑，那些无限温柔的时光，并没有令他平静下来，只会令他更痛恨世界的不公，从身边夺走了他最珍惜、最疼爱的女人。  
如果掘深一层，童年跟家庭回忆更是不堪回首，他那酒鬼父亲是一切癫覆人生的源头，投映出来会造成绝对的反效果。  
快乐回忆乏善可陈，这世界上，只有无底洞的悲伤够扑灭他的怒气，但是 **Hulk** **不懂哀伤** ，这些痛彻心扉通常由变回人形的他承担，痛得他好长一段时间都回不过神。  
  
  
他抽口气，已没法用人类方式思考，半身横蛮地夺去了所有操控权。  
他失去了意识。  
  
  
－－－『眼帘溢满红光，他再睁开眼，发现自己没有变成Hulk，反而身处一片白雪茫茫的飘雪国度。  
眼前走来一位美丽的高眺女生，微卷长发及肩，身穿红色皮衣，黑色及膝裙。她愧疚地拉住他的手，「Bruce，对不起，让你承受这些。」  
  
承受什么? 他茫无头绪，随她走进废置建筑，电梯逐层向上攀升，他问「妳是谁?」  
他潜意识知道自己一定认识这女人，只有信任的人才会叫他Bruce，熟悉感太浓烈，但名字到了嘴边就是说不出来。女生回头说「你知道的。」  
  
二人来到目的地，他惊诧地看到有三个穿着奇装异服的男人正在打斗。*  
那些衣着他甚至不懂得形容，一个穿得像美国英雄象征—美国队长(他的儿时偶像竟然仍在世，他是疯了才认得出来)，还有手臂镶嵌金属手臂的男人，正在围攻那个身着红金机械装甲、经常出现在杂志封面的人。  
正常来说，这马戏杂耍般的画面应该很滑稽，但他一点也不想笑。  
  
因为他知道，自己也认识他们。只是叫不出名字。  
战斗变得白热化，男人的金属手臂被扯脱，躺在地上，美国队长用盾牌砸向机械甲男人的胸口处。  


一下又一下、仿如毫不留情地砸在自己心脏上，

痛得他莫名其妙。  
  
  
此时，另一个「自己」从后方跑进来，比现在的他大概老了八还是十年、须发夹杂银白的Bruce Banner痛苦地唤「Tony...Steve...?」  
  
「Bruce，你得冷静下来。」美国队长首先反应过来，听那紧张的语气，似是他也不相信现场有任何人能冷静下来。  
  
「你砸了他的反应堆，叫我怎么冷静。」Bruce Banner声音很平静，但他深知「自己」愈愤怒愈显冷酷，情绪已经到达临界点了。  
  
  
  
疲累的美国队长深闭双目，喃喃「对不起」，从腰间迅速抄起一把注满黄色液体的迷你针管枪，向Bruce Banner发射。  
「Steve!」被唤作Tony的男人大吼一声想要制止。  
  
就连旁观的他也知道这不是好主意。  
这时候发动麻醉手段，射不中只会激发更大的反弹，果然，Bruce Banner挥开麻醉弹，瞪视着蓝眼晴的男人。  
他能感觉这个「自己」已经压抑怒气很长一段日子了，这下突如其来的攻撃就如擦过电油的星火，将火焰源源泵进血液中，引起爆炸性灾难。  
「自己」的胸腔不断扩张，弯下腰、狠狠抱着头，嘶哑的声音在说「不要、停下来...绝对不要是现在...天哪...」  
  
美国队长急喘口气，踉跄着走过去想扶起Bruce Banner 。  
Tony用尽全力掀开盾牌，同样支撑着摇摇欲坠的身躯走过去「你他妈不要再碰他!!别过去！!」  
  
  
太迟了。

被美国队长捏住肩膀的「自己」嘶吼着变成了Hulk。  
  
  
此时，女生从背后走过来，挥舞纤长的十指，瞳孔被一层红光围绕。  
他顺从地闭上了眼，再睁开眼。

 

他进入了这个已经完成破坏的Hulk身体内，他是第一次在Hulk体内还保留自己的意识，透过他的庞大眼睛看世界。

悲痛如潮水紧紧包裹着他，无形大手在挤压心脏。莫名其妙，他还不认识这三个人，不知道自己在伤心什么，为什么要承受这种苦涩。  
**好痛，真的太痛了。**

「......铁罐...没事吗?」他听到Hulk粗犷又温吞的声音在问，指着男人心口破裂的发光圆形说「这里，碎了。」  
Tony仿似被震摄在原地，好久才回过神来，筋疲力尽地摇摇头，伸出疯狂颤抖的手按在Hulk的手指上，「……没事，你呢?」  
  
Hulk狠狠震颤，像被问题撃中痛点，左右张望，终于看到了自己的破坏成果－－  
一片狼藉废墟中，拥有金属手臂的男人被扯断了另一条手臂跟左脚，不知生死；而Steve...早已不成人样，全身骨头似被粉碎了，半掀着浮肿的眼帘，奄奄一息。

  
Hulk大吃一惊，像犯了弥天大错的小孩一样向后急退，跌坐在地上，双手摀住耳朵，努力隔绝自己做的一切，

「...队长...盾...死」  
  
  
这让他很惊讶。他从没在Hulk身上感受过除了生气之外的情绪。

  
「他不会死的…」Tony的声音不是那么确定，但他想让自己相信。他低头向着盔甲说了点什么，大概是立即请求医疗支持之类。

Tony深吸口气，抬头对Hulk说「嘘...别怕...」  
但Hulk还是害怕得呆若木鸡，Tony痛苦地一拐一拐走过来，踮起脚尖，勉强伸出还能动的手臂，圈抱Hulk粗壮的半边颈项，「会没事的。」  
  
从未曾有人主动抱过Hulk，但这绝无仅有的拥抱却令他痛上加痛。  
他妈的 **痛楚** 源源不绝从感知通道流淌过来，令他几近溺毙窒息。  
  
Tony仰头一字一顿清晰地说「你先走，绝不能让Ross捉到，我会找你的，好吗。」

「不，Tony。」

Tony和他一样震惊于Hulk的喉咙竟会发出Bruce的嗓音。

「Bruce...?」

  
「Bruce banner永远消失了，我重伤了Steve、也许…杀了他…我回不去了。  
我想…我根本不是失控才会变成怪物的人，我是一直披着人皮的怪物。」

  
「自己」－亦即十年后的Bruce Banner同样被困在Hulk体内，绝望地流泪。』－－－

  
女孩的精神投射完毕了，他维持着人样，躺在研究中心的地上，满脸泪痕。  
他知道这段绝对不可能是 **回忆** 投射，他虚弱、急切地问「告诉我，这不是我的 **未来** 。」

他记起了梦中女生的名字。

「 **Wanda,** 我不要这样的 **未来** 。」  
  
  
他跟腐了一条腿的Wanda被守卫分别拖走。  
  
Wanda只是深深地看着他，没有回答。】

**「那我们便一起改变未来。」** Stark与Wanda的声音穿透厚重白雾，在耳边重迭起二重奏。  
但他记得Wanda当时明明没有回答。

这可怕的投射发生一年半之后，梦中主角之一Tony Stark便真实地来到眼前，他第一眼便认出了Stark，这男人的出现仿佛预警着命运巨轮开始转动，顺着既定轨迹，直达他最终变成一只完全体怪物的终点。  
他从心底感到害怕，于是故意冷待Stark，充耳不闻、视而不见，但最终…看看他俩落到什么困境了？  
  
他仍陷进梦般的现实中，眼神难以聚焦，用力揉搓酸痛的额心，问「你在说什么?」

 

「我的是Daddy issue，不知Wanda挖出了你什么回忆投射，起码你没有变成Hulk，保不住一条腿，却保住了她的命。操蛋的过去改不了，我们便改变未来。」  
Anthon奔回来了，Tony从他口中取出体腔穿刺管及软硅胶管，满意地揉揉牠的头。  
  
「听上去像竞选口号。」  
Banner的后脑抵在墙壁上，有点想要相信。

但是事实摆在眼前，「这年半以来，她没再向我输送精神连接，没说过话，我也不知道她在哪。很显然她已经放弃了我。」

我也放弃了我。  
  
  
「嘿，我知道Wanda被关在车库储物室，我闻到她的茉莉气息，聪明。我说我们不如去敲敲门，送个樱桃派吧。」  
Tony将玻璃瓶中的药剂抽进针管，在B心脏位置擦拭消毒绵球。

  
「她没有放弃你，她在我伤害B时吼晕了我，一直重复说『救救绿色先生』。我发誓自己死后，验尸官能在头皮发现这句话的刺青。」  
「 **她想救你，也等着被你救** ，但不能轻举妄动，害死了彼此 **。** 也许她还在等一位英俊潇洒的救世主被绑架过来，譬如我。」  
  
「过去已成定局，但我们 **每做对一件事** ，就是把通往未来的路轨 **扶正** 一点，也许最后的结局没那么难看，对吧？—这句是我爸说的，借来用用。」  
  
Banner思绪凝滞，一时哑口无言，被Wanda拼命想救他的心意深刻感动，他竟从不知道...还误以为她已经不再相信自己了。  
这个女孩小小的身体内，拥有一颗坚定不屈的剔透玲珑心，从没有失去信念。

  
这次，他无论如何不能再辜负这份信任。

他仔细思考，从死胡同中搜索最微小的可能性，提出疑问，「双重保险。截停了B的炸弹，Dave还有机器确保她的精神力一直输出，控制我不能Hulk化，我们还是没有武力逃出去。」

 

「第一步，我正准备动手。」  
「第二步，我们善良的女孩直接告诉了我解决方法。」

 

Banner紧握膝盖「是什么?」

「她说『进入那条发光隧道』。我们没有外力，只有双向精神连接足够强韧，能立即截断Controller的单向控制。

以你超群的智商，不用半秒就会明白过来，我就说直白些。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
「咳，她让我 **标记** 你。

虽然不是我提议的，但我乐意奉陪。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda，女孩，妳在玩火(大笑)
> 
> 這章仿佛腦洞看世界(放飛自我)，理順了大綱，接下來就只剩標記跟逃跑了。  
> 我對不起美隊，對不起冬兵。  
> 有時間的話，評論來聊聊天麼(茶)?
> 
> *漫威電影:美國隊長3劇情。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H警告。

 

「B没事。」

 

Stark扔开掩饰身上血迹的医生白袍，倚傍着铁栏，正试图蹭掉手腕的一抹暗红，却愈涂愈渲开，仿佛还带着余温。

他盯着渗透指纹的红色，不敢相信自己的手指刚才还在隐隐跳动的血肉中捣鼓，还是一只实体化的精神动物，稍有差池、即使挑断了一根神经也会令B返魂乏术，将他们拉入万劫不复的境地。

 

他并非对于傾盡精力制作的机械小仪器没有信心，这么说吧，他最常见的生肉只有硬梆梆的急冻和牛，而这些肉还有名厨专门处理，他充其量负责隔着屏幕下单而已，所以独力完成割开鲜活暖肉、截停致命炸弹再缝合傷口的创举，绝对算得上飞跃性进步，很高兴他的传奇人生又增添了一项成就。  
  
「我知道，谢谢。」

Banner点头，感激地看着Stark以双掌捧起B，用极其缓慢轻柔的手势将它放进Anton卷成窝状的怀中，并吩咐牠「照顾好你老友。」

B的前胸至后背紧裹着雪白绷带，双眼合紧，胸膛微微起伏，呼吸虚弱但均匀，正陷入深沉的休息状态。

 

「嗯哼，我已经说了三次『B没事』，你也道几次谢了。还有刚才手术时一大堆竭斯底里的胡言乱语，我发誓完全不知道自己说了什么，但你看上去没变成痴呆，我想这次『医生游戏』算是成功了。」

 

「认同。」

Banner瞇起双眼，实险室深处的房间传来轻微的撞撃声響，攫获了他的注意。

 

「喔，我唤医生来醫療室覆诊证明我没事，还用比指头还细的手术刀『劝』他陪我一起回来，避开守卫怀疑，现在他正在房中看顾自己。抱歉只有被单够长绑人，你不会介意没软床躺吧？嗯，其实我们可以在实驗枱做，但你的背脊应该会受不了，这些情趣留待日后慢慢发掘也不迟。」

 

Banner手握成拳头状，摀在嘴上，轻咳一声。

 

「我得问清楚……你有没跟男的做过？我有几次经验，但每次都喝得烂醉，那个状态就算是墙壁有洞也会照操。」Tony捏捏僵硬的肩膀，故作稀松平常地说。

「来吧，已经没法令这话题更尴尬了。」

 

「Betty……只有她。但她不是A-Human.」

屈膝而坐的男人望着床板轻说，气音瞬速飘散于空气中，不是连接了传声器根本没可能听到。

 

「难怪，虽然你成功挤出了标准1号表情—即是木无表情，但你现在的呼吸频率是我听过最乱的。」

「你的耳朵也很红，无意冒犯，还蛮可爱的。」

Tony敲敲耳背示意，俯身拨电话，没看到Banner无奈地以单手掩脸。

 

「Miller,就是现在。待会看到颜色信号，你们知道该怎做。Good Luck.」

他拨通电话，向团队下达指令。

 

那天Evans将他带往保安室瞎威胁一轮，他已将那些监视设备及镜头位置铭记于心，知道逃跑一天绝对用得上，Miller向来有在钻研安保及加密科技，切换监视画面只能算小菜一碟。他手中还有小松偷偷用胶片复印过来的守卫指纹，可以骗过认证，打开Banner的牢门。

不然Dave真以为他们在找Allen时，将时间全花在交流和欣赏大漠宏丽风光了。

 

Tony盯紧手表数算Miller所需时间，待分针转了三圈，才拎出胶片，小心对准认证扫描系统。

「嘟」细小的蓝屏闪砾几下，发出清脆声音，铁栏缓缓向左移动开启。

他摊开双手，以一脸欠揍的嚣张回应了Banner稍为睁大眼眸的表情。

根据博士寻常处变不惊、仿如木雕的情绪标准，瞳孔轻微扩张几乎等同普通人起立鼓掌的程度了，他只好欣然接受赞美。

 

「大概45分钟、最多一小时，那些蠢蛋再笨也该发现端倪了。」

 

Tony仍然倚在门边，鞋尖没有踏进一步，「我从没标记过任何人，与魅力无关，当然不少人都扭尽六壬想跟我连结。但Stane劝我搞懂『承诺』这个字如何拼写前，最好别拖累别人，我想他有点道理。顺便一说，Stane是我公司的合作伙伴…」

 

Banner神色复杂地看着他，眼中蕴含千言万语。  
  
Tony尴尬地搔挠后颈，口干舌燥，  
「咳，唠叨到这，你一定发现了。

我一紧张就变话多。」

 

Tony不懂读心也看明白了Banner的莞尔眼神，投降道「好吧，是比平时更多。」

 

Banner静了一会，深吸口气，神色决然，仿佛眼前是不得不跳的悬崖绝岭，

「既然时间紧迫，这里又没有字典。

 你是时候闭嘴过来了。」

 

如果他沒法逃出這桎梏，談何改變未來。

即使被Stark標記，是他邁向正確航道必要的錯誤（也許）一步，他也能接受。  
感激他的一向崇尚邏輯思維，腦中僅餘的5%理智才能拉得住餘下瘋狂尖叫動搖的95%感性，讓他能夠維持冷靜平穩、不喘氣地說出以上這句話。

  * *                                *



 

Tony被他呛得一窒，眼波流转，很快换上了兴味盎然的神色，仿若眼前的不再是一个强装镇定、正待被标记的同伴(他们算得上朋友吗)，而是一项极限挑战，Stark家的长子从不会逃避任何挑衅，而是跃跃欲试、想方设法征服它。

 

「如你所愿。」Tony挑起眉头，将语气拧得黏腻如蜜。

他的目光变得更暗沉，真正意义上像狼一样，敏捷地踱步走近，屈膝上床。脆弱的木板承受着两个男人的重量，晃动着吱嘎作响。

单人床只有那么小，欺身而至的炽热温度烫贴在腰背，Banner手脚完全不知该如何放，只好勉强转换姿势，滕出一些空间。他像只冻僵的雏鸟，脸朝下趴伏，手肘抵在胸前，紧握着拳头，指甲戳痛了柔软的掌心。

 

「你的眼晴肿了，像鸡蛋一样。」

滚烫气息呼在后耳骨，低啞的男中音隔着胸膛震颤着传过来，引起环回共鸣，Banner被吓了一小跳，倒抽口凉气，命令自己镇静下来，控制每丝想要反抗的神经。  
  
Tony認為亲密无间的共融该由最小的接触开始，循序渐进，以温柔的安慰作为开端应该不错。他伸出宽大的左手，细致覆上被打得爆裂的眼角，Banner反射性瑟缩了一下，终究没有扭开颈项，感受著起茧的大拇指划过下眼敛的微疼，抹走湿润的血迹。

 

減低了警剔，男人的鼻尖緩緩埋進后项，轻悄地探戈，有点痒，牵起似有还无的暧昧氛围。

五指不知何时钻进了发丝，与卷发互相纠缠、有节奏地按摩头皮。酸软的浪潮从后脑勺席卷而下，引起脊椎末端阵阵发麻。

 

「天知道我想这样做多久了…」

Tony的嗓子慵懒又模糊，声音闷在弯曲的肩线，刺激得Banner后颈汗毛直竖，开始渗出热汗。

 

被笼在身下的他心脏揪得更紧，吞咽喉头，语调焦躁道，

「Stark，不要做无谓的事。」

 

他完全受不了这些，内心急切如无数小爪子在抓挠，紧张、疲累、疼痛还有更多不知从何而起、无法被填满的空洞感，争先恐后地挤拥着胸腔。

浪费时间的调情毫无必要，现在惟一实际的做法就是直接脱下裤子，讓Stark将下身捅进该捅的地方，胡乱摩擦几下直至释放，该死地标记他。就是这么简单。

 

「你是时候闭嘴了。」

一条湿润、灼热的舌头顺着肩线舔弄，那片肌膚抑制不住起了一层疙瘩。

湿漉漉的水痕沿着隆起的肩胛骨涴延而下，色情的透明藕断丝连，他动情地轻喫一口。

「我不跟尸体做爱。」

 

Tony如真正的野兽般张嘴，用利齿啃咬猎物，在他的手臂留下清晰牙印，再舐走微咸的汗珠。

「以你这状态，天亮也捅不进一根指头。」

 

Banner被露骨的话语钉死在原地，哽住一口气却无法反駁。

「我没法…」

他已经最大程度交出了自己，正耗盡全身的力气维持静止不动，心如止水。

 

「嘘，你可以的。」

Tony筋骨分明的大手不知何时潜入衣服下摆，一只手紧握着瘦薄腰肢，另一只爱抚著因紧张而收缩至微陷的窄腹，数算每条盘踞在上的伤疤。

 

他故意用下颚的胡须刮擦Banner的脖颈，直至肌肤被蹭得微微发红。

躲在凌乱的发尾下方，专属A-Human的腺体猶如另一颗心脏，正热烈地脉动着、响应着，毛細孔发热扩张，渗出淡薄香气，就如一坛醇厚甘甜的美酒，吐露出芳香的引弭，导诱掠夺者粗暴地撕开封印，鲸吞尽饮。

 

Tony深深嗅吸馥郁的芬芳，舔过嘴角，目标明确凑近汗湿的肩弯，毫无预警地噬咬在腺体上!

锐利的犬齿瞬即穿刺表皮，强制催发身下人深埋芯处的猛烈情潮！

 

「呃啊…!」Banner犹如离水的鱼，立竿见影地挣动起来，却被早有预备的大手按死在身下，动弹不能。

**好痛、好热。**

源源不绝的热流似冒泡的岩浆，伴随剧烈疼痛，从胀痛的腺体向四肢百骇流淌，灼烧每个细胞、蒸发每寸氧气...

他难耐地弓起后背，如被拉尽的弦，疯狂急喘，「嗄啊…」

 

Stark的信息素灌注体内，不断投砸重磅炸弹、攻城略地，霸道地侵蚀他所有意识。

热气倒灌进耳廓，男人强硬的声音命令道

「 **为我发情吧，** 博士。」

  * *                         *



Stark該死的精于此道。

他的发情期还未完结，早前注射的抑压剂就如临时铺垫在深海上的一层薄膜，只能暂时抑制情潮爆发，却没法稀释任何一滴海水。这片聊胜于无的伤痂只够支撑一时，当脆弱的防护膜被Stark残忍咬破之后，按捺多时的情欲逆袭得更凶猛，将他拖入灭顶的欲望深渊，几近窒息。

眼前一切变成模糊色块、混沌不清，他失足沈沦，只能竭盡全力攀緊眼前的男人。

 

「哦，被催熟了。」

Stark沙哑的笑声也能令他抖如糠筛，真的…太羞耻了。

 

汗水自额际划落，唇角尝到了咸味。他感觉到了，烂熟的热潮在体内咆哮翻滚，自己又变成了关不掉的水龙头，充沛的情液从合不拢的后穴往外泌出，沾得大腿内侧一片湿滑。

他侧头贴在木板上磨蹭脸颊，微凉的表面没几下便被喷息熏热了。  
Banner狠咬嘴唇咽下呻吟，下身卻不能自抑地充血，硬挺得几乎紧贴着小腹，黏糊糊的淫液从顶端小缝滴落，沿着隆起的血管向下流，渗透卷曲的毛发，浸湿裤子。

裤裆被阴茎高高顶起一块，明显的轮廓叫他羞愧欲死。

 

Tony瞇起双眼，胯间的肿胀让耐心消失怠尽，将身下人吞吃入腹的兽性在沸腾叫嚣，他不再试图掩饰太有侵略性的眼神，粗鲁地将Banner翻过来正对自己，扯开单薄的囚衣，向着后仰的脖子吻去，流下一条湿热痕迹。

 红木、琥珀、苦柑、白茶。

  
Banner **真实** 的味道在释放、氤氲，似雾气萦回鼻腔，帶著剧毒慢慢渗透全身，蚀心刻骨。

该死地好闻，只是浅尝已叫他硬得发疼。

梦寐以求的猎物就这样摊软在身下，失去了逃跑的资本，任君享用。

他俯身在颈窝上扎实地烙印、张唇啃咬修长的锁骨，每一个吻都用力得穿透肌肤、刻进灵魂深处。

 

「呃...」疼痛让Banner下意识逃避，茫然地向床边移动，但绵软的挣扎只是火上浇油。

即使最轻微的反抗也会触及攻占者的逆鳞，意外成了催情剂。

Tony失去冷静，只渴望吞噬身下人的血肉、吸吮骨髓，让他跟自己融为一体、永不分离。  
他的大手隔着布料握紧Banner勃起的阳具，惩罚性地急速套弄，湿漉漉的肉柱激动地抖颤，随着抚弄发出咕兹水声。

  
「啊!」腹部突然甜蜜收缩，尖锐的快感令肌肉差点痉挛，彷佛血管也随之剧抖。

Banner被激烈的麻痒感击溃，启唇叫喊，双眼被快感沖刷得红润，臀部下意识向前晃动，將自己送進慷慨的掌圈中。  
空气中的Fighter气息又浓郁了数倍，房间已挤不下更多的荷尔蒙，每次呼吸都争先恐后地抢占气管，让他愈来愈昏头转向，像嗑了迷幻药一样分不清天南地北。

他從沒試過與A-Human翻雲覆雨，不知潛藏的天性會令他盲目地渴求這些觸摸，如果離開了這男人的體溫，他下一秒肯定會死掉。

  
一双大手仍在身上放肆地摸索，探向胸前，用指腹搓弄两颗挺立的乳头，软糯如红豆的乳尖瞬速变硬，触电感从那点直奔Banner的脑袋。  
「嗯...」他从不知道这地方有这么敏感。

  
想要更多...即使会后悔也没所谓...

 

像是听到他的心声，毫无保护作用的裤子被利落的脱下、扔开，击在地上发出「啪跶」声。

  
Banner紧致的小腹下方竖立着不断淌水的阴茎，那妖艳的鲜红跟他禁欲气质那么不搭，像是谁替他僭建加工的，怒勃着渴求被抚弄。  
赤裸裸的欲望挺立在湿透毛发和囊袋上，淫秽到诡异的地步，与他平常冷淡的形象背道而驰，但这样相侼的组合却反常的狠狠勾起了Tony的欲火。  
  
  
「博士，你好湿...有这么舒服吗?」

Tony故意语带惊讶地说，嘴畔带着輕挑的笑意。  
带有魔力的大手摸溯至肚脐位置，指尖在下陷处轻绕。  
  
  
  
「不要叫我博士...」这个时候，所有调笑听上去都像热辣的侮辱。  
湿滑的臀部压在光滑的木板蹭出「吱吱」声，他想掩住耳朵却没有办法，只能绝望的扭过头去。

此時，自己的脚踝被轻握着左右拉开，力度不大却不容拒绝。  
沁凉的空气沸过炽热的私处，Banner 死咬着下唇，不想再漏出一丝软弱的呻吟，羞耻感如海浪把他冲擦得体无原肤。

  
「不...」喉咙溜出反抗，但他甚至不知道自己在反抗什么。  
  
Tony只觉心跳快要冲破胸骨，他把Banner少经日晒的长腿拉开，挤身其中，将膝弯分别搁在腰侧。  
身下人的双腿颤栗着，分身像知道快要得到抚慰而抖得更欢快，红肿的窄缝漏出大量汁液，似在招惹他爱抚般如泣似诉，不时弹动。  
  
他受不了再多诱惑，附下身，伸出舌尖从大腿内侧开始温柔舔弄。

Tony Stark在床上通常尽享服侍，要他向床伴供獻这种服务简直是天方夜谭，但是Banner与其他人不同，他就像一道神秘深奥的谜题，叫人着迷，他绝对愿意花费心力去掀开更多未知、获得更多只有他才能發掘的内蕴，只有他才能看到的表情。

他要讓他尖叫。

Tony 的舌頭在腿窝逗留了好一会，给Banner心理准备，然后卷上凌乱的耻毛，轻轻亲吻。

  
「你不必..」

Banner抓住愈飘愈远的最後一絲清明，紧张地撑起上半身，不敢想象待会要发生的事。  
现在的發展离一开始设想的直接插入、标记、完事相差太远。

「你绝对会喜欢的，还会求我更多。」  
Stark抬头给他一个痞极的微笑。  
  
  
「啊....哈」  
昂扬的分身忽尔被含入湿热得像熔炉的口腔中，Banner的身体曲至极限，发出痛苦又满足的吼叫，那声咆哮就如雄性野兽类的叫喊。

  
「啊嗯」他難耐地卷起身躯，一阵激情涌上脑袋，爆出绚烂的花火，感官毫无遗漏、贪婪的吸收着快感。  
他恨自己的分身异常清晰的感到男人滑溜的舌头描上外皮，从上而下缠绵的转着圆圈，拨动着繃得太紧的薄皮，膨涨的龟头被含到口腔深处，快要顶及喉心，狭窄温热得快要被挤出什么...

  
好热、可是好舒服.....连舌面微小的突起都能感受到...  
  
「够...」  
Banner的眼晴被欲念迫得湿润，他的羞恥心沒法承受这么踰距的玩弄。

  
「啊呃！」但是酸胀的麻痹感一涌而上，被折磨太久的性器得到解放渠道，叫嚣着要更多、更多！被挟含在软挤的甬道中的快乐比刚才被手套弄强几倍。

  
Tony用尽所知的技巧取悦身下呻吟的人，感到自己的耳朵同时被Banner 软腻的哽声爱抚着，每声都是挑拨，讓下身不能自抑的翘得更高。  
  
Banner終究沈迷在舒畅又浓郁的快感中，几乎忘记了自己正双腿大张地享受男人给予的口交。

  
私處水泽泛滥，略带苦涩的爱液从Tony嘴角满溢而出，滴落在下巴映出微光，形成一幅妖魅图画。  
他蓦地伸长左手，精准捏揉发痛的小巧颗粒，惹来更多動听的惊喘。  
  
  
Tony从陰莖的中線转而吸吮腫脹的顶部，用舌头一遍一遍摩擦喷洒着微白濁液的铃口，甚至尝试用舌尖轻戳刺小孔，拨开射精口。

  
「Stark...」Banner被猛烈的感觉迫得眼睛迷蒙，水光閃礫，他语不成句的叫着，却不知道自己着急地唤这名字想唤来什么。  
  
受到哑音呼唤的Tony无暇回应，伸出另一只手碰碰他的唇瓣，表示自己听到了。  
他喜欢Banner把他的名字叫得那么急切、那么甜蜜。  
  
一波强过一波的快感攀升到临界点，Banner知道自己快到高潮了，却未能煞停，只好伸手猛推他的肩膀。  
「我快...」  
他知道Stark明白的，他绝对不想直接射在他口中。  
  
  
但男人非但没有停止，反而吞得更深，用喉头和软舌奋力挤压红肿的龟头，加快动作......  
  
「啊!!....啊」

猛烈的销魂一刻不停，将Banner推上雲霄，他尖叫着曲起身子，背部弯成了优雅弧度，铃口猛然抽搐收缩，输精管一阵颤栗，在Tony的口中喷出白浊!

 

 

Tony勾起嘴角，毫无反感地咕噜吞下微咸的精液，满意舐走唇边的残留。  
欲火在眼內灼灼燃烧，他俯身贴向满脸红霞、久久未能回神的Banner，让二人之间再无一丝隙缝，

粗魯地揪住那頭濕塌的卷发，让头颅向后仰起，狠狠封住刚才竭力叫唤他名字的软唇。

「现在该轮到我了，Bruce.」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六千多字Tony你就誘導了個發情，給博士來了個口活，還能不能行啊!!!!!!(咆哮摔鍵盤)  
> Tony:怪我咯。
> 
> 不好意思!!盡量爭取這兩天多寫一章把博士吃乾抹淨哈。  
> 昨天(因為現在已經是凌晨了)微博一片炸烈，完全是大過年的的氣氛啊，滿頁都是嚕叔跟麥登登，我就看到屏幕上一直反映出我的傻笑。好想跟大家一直吼啊啊啊好可愛啊啊帥啊啊啊，但因為時間緊迫(可憐上班族)，還是蹲回小黑屋趕一下進度先，默默。  
> 可是啊，感覺雷神3:諸神皇婚，嚕簡直是本色演出吧，你怎麼了博士(晃肩膀)，到了別個星球就決定賣萌為生麼!!那個在戰機上握小拳拳的「耶~~~~~~~~」簡直與真人無縫連接，你向來小捲捲的高冷自若、安靜如雞呢(大笑)  
> 反正還是期待啦，畢竟博士可是穿著Tony的衣服呢(炸．裂．)  
> 啊啊~我嘮叨太多啦，你們噠評論我都看了好多遍~好多遍!明天(即是今天)再來好好回覆!  
> 一起來聊天嗎?(比心)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H警告

那是他们第一个吻。

也是第 **二十八** 个吻。

 

『脑海被一片细密的空白纷纷扰扰冲刷，像白色浪花拍岸，义无反顾被拧碎。

然后，他真的听到了海。

 

疲倦身躯陷落在柔软得不可思议的床中央，膨松的枕头抚慰着脸庞，微风承载海洋的细腻和湿润拂过肌肤，没有温度的光点洒落在臂膀，他轻抒了一口气。

一道阴影从左方而来挡住日光，以舒适的黑暗笼罩了他。

 

男人的手肘撑在耳侧，床褥随之微陷，另一只大手包覆住他的侧脸，俯首凝视着他，从喉咙深处哼出安抚的声音。

這張轮廓分明的脸逆了光，但他即使闭上双眼也能仔细描绘这人的英俊容貌。素常梳得整齐的金褐色短发变得汗湿凌乱，鬓角夹杂着星点风霜; 额头斧刻着岁月的纹路，一双大眼睛勾魂夺魄，棕色蜜糖封锁在琥珀般剔透的瞳孔中，大概只有那么长的睫毛才能截住流转的眼波融化而下。当这个天之骄子认真地、灌注感情地看着一个人的时候，无需开口已衷诉了千言万语，而他现在就倒映在这两潭湖泊中飘荡。

 

他的心跳有点太快了。

 

男人高挺的鼻尖搔痒了脸颊，沾惹点点热汗和喘息，他常取笑古怪、其实怪好看的胡子亲昵地摩擦着下巴，有点痛、有点痒，总是似笑非笑、带着轻蔑的唇瓣正仔细地吻着他，倾注一切心力的那种吻。信息素时如猛虎、时如绕指柔，时进时退，冲撃着意志，随着体重抵上胸膛的发光圆形，渗透着冰冷的无机质感，令他既好奇又着迷。

 

一开始这个吻如小孩子盖章般单纯美妙，但湿热的舌尖野蛮地敲开了嘴角，钻进艳红口腔中，让亲吻变了调，变得更辗转甜腻。后脑勺被强硬压下，用力得仿似要将他直接揉碎怀中。自有生命的舌尖滑过齿列后方，穿梭勾勒，带着柑橘香气冲刷感官，既麻痒又痛快，让他腹部酸得快抽搐，绷得肋骨的线条骤现。缺氧蒙糊了意识，他只感到一团热气在搅动，引致呼吸不顺，背部不自觉向后仰。

 

身体相互厮磨让男人低狺一声，舌头探得更深，快要直捣喉心。吞咽不下的津液滑出唇角，凉凉的沿着下巴向脖子滑去。

他想提手抹去涴涎到喉结的透明，五指却被蓦地扣着，滑溜的舌尖吮掉痕迹，一直吻到喉结位置……

 

—「我俩的 **第一次** ，我该再温柔些吧…」

两把同属Stark的声音带着戏谑，闷在喉间响起，犹如隔着时空的二重奏。』

 

他没有力气思考，为什么八年后的他们也还是「第一次」，鉴于这「第一次」现在已确切地进行中。

不要细究逻辑，这只是Wanda投映时不小心留下的残像，不一定就是真实—他在心中告诉自己。

 

男人像小动物般凑过来，施了点力气啃咬他的下巴，琢吻嘴唇，然后撑起身子，以手肘支起侧脸。

他贬贬眼晴，现在这张映入眼帘的脸无疑是 **真实** 、张狂着年轻的Tony Stark.

他正躺在灰蒙蒙的牢房那硬得要命的木板上，不是临海别墅的King Size大床。

 

「咳…不需要温柔，但不要让我流血。」

他呆怔一会，稍为平复太快的心跳，揉搓眼眸。

他的血液有幅射性，对人体有未知害处，无论任何时刻也得尽量小心。

 

「喂，你当我是什么人?」

Stark仿似被侮辱般嚷着，声音却饱含愉悦笑意。

 

「一个会揪住我的头发、在手臂留下牙印、捏得大腿满是瘀青的人?」

不敢置信，一个高潮就能让他力量尽耗、浑身摊软，真的太久没有经历生理性欢愉了，只需丁点刺激便能让身体反应过激…天哪。

 

「还能这么计较，看来是我不够努力…My Bad.」

Tony咧嘴一笑，埋首含住发胀红肿的乳头，故意用齿缘厮磨、轻咬敏感的尖端，如细针的微疼立即惹来Bruce皱眉轻呼。

待咬得过瘾了，才用软舌安抚性地卷住舐弄，满意地感受身下人轻颤的频率。

 

Tony将五指潜入卷曲的胸毛，以指尖缠绕柔软的毛发，于胸线来回探戈，烙下一个又一个新鲜的吻痕。

「嗯…」Bruce难耐地挣动，耳朵红似火烫，经过一次释放后的短短时间，如无底洞的欲望又再重张旗鼓。

 

Tony游刃有余地将所有无谓挣扎压在身下，微拱起腰、单手拉下裤链，解放怒发的阴茎，让硬挺的欲望不再挟得难受。

喔，只是拉裤链的声音竟能让Bruce的脸更红，啧啧，不愧是务实型宅男科学家。

 

他暂时离开软躯，坐直身子，双手交叉握住衣摆，剥走沾满血迹的衬衣。

他想，除了变态癖之外，谁也不会想在做爱途中沾上自己精神体的血迹吧。

 

迅速将衬衣捏成一团扔开，Tony迫不及待以赤裸的胸膛紧贴Bruce。

毫无阻隔的肌肤相触，仿似通了电，又滑又热又黏，简直天衣无缝，令他不禁舒服地轻叹。

 

「既然你不需要温柔，我的博士。」

 

「那你将会哭着求我把你捅烂。」

天地可鉴，他的床上技巧绝对不比电子工程学的成就逊色。        

        *                 *

 

空气炽热得只要划过一根火柴便会燃烧，Bruce无需睁眼，仅凭上方愈发沉重的呼吸声就知道Tony的视线片刻不曾离开。欲望与恐惧在抗衡，分成两边撕扯着太纤细的神经线，令他如刺鲠喉般难受，接下去将发生的一切正随着时间逐秒流逝而显得愈发真实。

他只需要放松思绪，待男人的大手狠狠推自己一把，便能毫无负担地跌落欲海中，但认识他的人都知道，他的人生从来跟「放任」跟「放松」没什么关系。

一根指头按在眉间安抚性揉搓，「嘘...」  
Tony的嘴唇离开胸腔时拉出了一抹闪亮，在胸毛遗下零碎湿润的光。他辗转将碎吻洒到平坦的腹部，有耐心地绕弄在腰侧，似要舐遍每一寸肌肤，到访的每一处仍残留着触电感，粗砺的指腹激起道道火花。

当机械工程师的双手向下捧高臀部时，他已没法维持正常呼吸，只能像鸵鸟般将脸深埋在手臂之间。  
Tony轻拉开被爱液弄得湿漉漉的臂部，看中央害羞躲藏的小穴拼命收缩、用尽力量闭紧，那艳丽的深红色泽让他几乎忘掉呼吸。  
他稍微使劲把臀瓣拨得更开，听到Bruce惊惶失惜的急喘。

  
「放松，交给我...」Tony轻喃，安慰紧张的情绪。  
从未受过抚弄的皱折如一朵初生的稚嫩花朵，被冷空气刺激得颤动，凄惨地抖。受着漂亮的嫩肉吸引，Tony试探性用指尖压在上面打旋，令Bruce几乎整个弹起！  
私密小穴暴露在他人的视线下，被肆意玩弄勾起了新一轮的羞辱感，他握紧拳头抵在额头上，咬紧口腔内侧的肉。  
  
他决定就是这个时刻了，没错，他变成Hulk的时刻。  
(如果可以的话)他要搥爆这硌得他腰酸背痛、根本称不上是床的木板，他要撕开那布满蛛网的天花板，打碎那只会出浊水的水龙头，他要将这个男人的头拔出来，看看里面是什么神奇的构造、他绝对要.......

「Fuck...!!」

  
后穴忽然被滚热的舌尖触及，Bruce脑袋轰的一下，这次真的吓得拱起上半身，吼了出来！

  
「会操你的，不要急。」Tony还是那副吊儿郎当的样子，推搡他躺回去，但是额际的热汗彰显出他的忍耐力快到极限。  
  
Bruce确定自己的心脏骤停了两秒，非常想一头撞死。对他来说，世上没有任何比认识不够一个月的男人把舌头伸进后穴更加离奇的事。  
洞穴皱折被舌面舔湿，不难受但也不好受的违和感从被舔的地方传来，他尝试收紧肌肉，但收缩便会挟着舌头，令感觉更强，每次维持不久被便顽强的软舌重新搅开。  
Tony收回酸软的舌，尝试探入一节指头，「好热...」他沙哑的陈述。  
  
指腹压深一点，窄小的内壁缓缓把指头吞得更深，Tony用指甲搔刮着火热的甬道，惹来Bruce的吟哦「嗯...」  
手指蓦地拔出来再插入，Bruce被突如其来的抽插刺激得仰起头颅......那儿不断流出的黏腻的分泌，搔痒感节节上升，从尾椎涌上的酥麻提醒着他仍在发情当中，Healer的天性苦苦哀求着，渴望有什么狠狠插进充分湿润的后穴。

   
Bruce的气味更甜更浓烈了，达到饱和的程度。

Tony随意拈起一指从上往下淌的湿液，不意外看到刚释放的阴茎涨红不堪，像在争宠、抗议他只照顾小穴而被忽略般充血挺立，他勾起嘴角，大方地圈握着它，上下娴熟撸动。

  
「啊嗯...」被紧密包裹的分身快乐弹动，快感一波比一波强烈。  
身下人双眸迷朦，脸色绯红，渐渐沉醉于浓郁感觉中，火辣得不得了。  
  
他重复之前的动作，像餵食贪婪小动物般抽插吃不饱的洞口，持续缓慢而有规律的活塞动作，逐渐加入更多手指，牵出稠密的肠液。  
Bruce的喘息愈发急速，洞口被翻出的媚肉又被塞回去，习惯了扩张的窄道积极地一吸一吐。  
  
「不...」Bruce不知道自己想要放弃还是追求更多，下方正用力拧动、绞紧每次入侵，想将全部手指都吃进去。  
愉悦感随着加速的抽弄而逐步攀升，他咬着下唇挥洒热汗。

臀部缝隙滴答流下的爱液，让床板布满斑驳水渍，宛如失禁般难堪，Tony专注的凝视快让他心脏炸掉，汹涌的羞耻在冲刷全身。

那种感受把他捧上云端，又像下一秒会眼前一黑直接昏厥。

  
此刻，一切都变得黯然失色，他正失足往下坠落。  
内心只剩下一个声音，响得快把耳膜震破。

他想要他。

 

  
Tony吞咽喉头，看到小穴已经被扩张得阁不拢，但内部却适时紧松，湿热软濡，即使只用手模拟着下身的动作已让他销魂不已。  
  
抽出湿漉漉的三指，Tony撑起身，温柔亲吻叫得喉咙疼痛的Bruce，缓缓覆上身躯，直至两人的胸膛毫无空隙，感受到对方的心脏的跳跃为止。  
失去了抚慰，Bruce体内的空虚像黑洞把他吃干抹净。

  
Tony以鼻尖厮磨火烫的脸颊，单手捧着贲张的阳物调整位置，把顶端压在不断吸吮的穴口磨蹭，前后轻轻顶弄。  
  
穴口兴奋收缩着渴求更多，被拂凉了又滚出新的汁液，为即将被进入做准备。  
眼前每一幕都在挑拨Tony最激情的欲火，但他压抑着焚身般疼痛的冲动，转而轻柔捧起Bruce的脸，不容逃避的望进他凝满霧气的瞳心，把浓郁的情感灌注在灵魂之窗中。

阳物压深了半吋，Tony听着勾人的呼吸，唇贴着他的唇角轻說，声线低沉「我要进来了。」  
Bruce紧挨着脸上的模糊轮廓，脑中一团白雾。

  
「 **说好** 。」男人命令道。

  
 Bruce深吸口气，咬紧牙关，微乎其微地点头。

臀部立即被双手用力捧起，硬热的铁柱蓦地整根没入狭窄的小穴!!

  
「啊——！」Bruce嘶哑地叫，用尽全身的力量抱紧他，指甲深陷于肩膀的肌肉中。  
双眸荡漾的湖泊终于凝聚成泪滴，沿着脸庞曲线滚下，滴滴撃落男人的心上。

*                                      *                                          *

太大了，太痛了。

但是这一刻他愿意用任何东西换取这种疼痛，因为他前所未有地完整了。

  
Stark的力度太猛，把他整个人压得往后栽倒，木板承受压力发出吱呀响声，快要散架。  
入侵的阴茎比想象中还要粗长，身体正被一根巨型烙铁钉在床上，被迫承受男人给予的一切，直到每一处空虚和皱褶被塞满、展平。  
  
括约肌被粗壮的器官极致扩展，内壁黏膜被冲撞的感觉太过鲜明，吞噬了Bruce的理智。

他的身体越来越轻，连手脚的重量都感受不到，只清晰感到下身在焚烧，所有意识正在崩溃、流散。  
  
  
「天...」  
Tony深楔在甬通中，初次被入侵的花蕾緊張地挟拢着他，快感洪流令他脑袋发胀，只想不顾一切地操到最深处、狠狠地标记他，用精液灌满他的腹部，直到他哭昏过去。  
但他极力抑制这股野蛮的冲动，伸手抱住颤栗的Bruce，等着他适应，一下一下的拍抚安慰，细细抚摸背部横七竖八的伤痕。  
紧密融合的满足浪潮淹没心头，他知道自己甘愿付出所有、牺牲任何珍贵的事物来换取这一刻。  
  
他们维持着这姿态静静相拥，身躯完美契合犹如上天精心安排。  
过了一世纪般漫长，Tony仍不敢轻举妄动，但身下人的后庭渐渐抓回松紧节奏，规律的挟含、放松，像在轻悄试探着这根雄赳赳的肉柱。  
Tony被湿热的窄门含得疯掉，柔软内壁的鬼窜动作正挑起燎原欲火。  
  
他决定不再忍耐，把阳具向后拉拔了几公分再向前插，Bruce绷着腹部叫喊「呃...」  
下身泛起跟刚才被手指抽弄不一样的炽热感觉，现在挟住的東西大多了，引起的快感也更强烈。

  
深处滚烫的蜜汁滋润著抽离的阳物，像在引诱它重新进入，满溢的肠液在两人紧贴的大腿内侧藕断丝连，像覆盖了大摊白浆糊般黏稠，咕吱摩擦出白色泡沫，堆挤在耻毛和囊袋上像谁洒上了一层奶油。  
酸麻的歡愉同时震撼两人，令他们难耐的哼出了声音。  
  
Bruce的分身不受控地挺立，Tony顺着它的意思快速套弄，身下人反射性地蜷缩起脚尖。  
Tony乘他沈迷于分身的快感中，把阳物又挤深了一点，蕈头顶擦到内壁的某一点。他微瞇起双眼，乘着Bruce大口吸纳氧气的同时，使力往那点顶刺。

  
Bruce始料未及，被前列腺引起的感官刺激淹没，失神地张开喉咙，双手抓紧床沿，指甲抓得快崩裂！

「太深了...」Bruce反弓背部，芯处被狠撞得一阵泛酸，下身更是暴涨欲裂的抖动，差些忍不下高潮。

他受不了了，再继续下去，他有錯覺腹部也会被撑开。

  
Tony受到这甜蜜的抱怨挑衅，燎起的欲火像热锅上的滚油一发不可收拾，拉近窄薄的腰再用力顶入。  
「...还不够深...」  
  
他拉起大腿向两边压下，撑至极限，让整个花蕾毫无遮掩的暴露在视线下，看着自己的昂扬激烈地进出。  
柔嫩的穴口皱折随着退出而向外翻开，又淫媚地向内收缩，紧纠缠着怒勃的贲张恋恋不放。  
原来生涩的深粉颜色已被操弄得闪出妖冶光泽，轻微肿胀、不能随心所欲的合拢，只能跟随侵占而被迫张嘴。  
  
  
「嗯...不要看」麻酸交迭着层层递进，冲撃着Bruce的朦胧意志。洞口被撑大审视，让他害羞得想流泪，小腿反抗地胡乱蹬踢，却不能逃避丝毫。  
那种被看透的淫靡不知為何竟令甬道咬得更紧、神魂颠倒地渴求更多。  
  
「嗄...」Tony粗喘着气、用身体重量压进饥渴的穴口!  
涨满的囊袋撃打在腿根的声音，巨物进出後穴的啧啧水声，Bruce的喘息，与自己的低吼交织成绝妙乐章。  
阳物顶端被直肠口挟含得一阵痉挛。太紧、太热，像被一条浸泡了沸水的毛巾缠绕收拢，传来欲仙欲死的抽搐。  
  
  
被蹂躏得全身细胞醒觉的Bruce不断哆嗦，肌肤布满鸡皮疙瘩，毛孔全都张开，吸食着吞不下的滔天巨浪。

没能咽下的唾液从嘴角溢出，顺着颈项曲线下滑，闪亮的银丝连到胸膛上。

  
Tony恶意地加重摇晃，恶狠狠的「定点」攻击，连续四五次把肉棒完全拉出，再兇猛地撞上！  
Bruce被暴风席卷上白茫茫的云雾间，纠葛的酸甜在下腹翻搅揪紧，有種神经被接驳了高压电的错觉。  
他在无声吶喊，他抑制不住了、他要射了。。。就差一点点！  
  
圈住性器根部的大手卻忽然收紧，硬生生将他从极乐的顶点拽回来。  
「放开！。。。该死。。。」他恼火地甩头扭动，想要抓開那残忍的大手，但徒劳的挣扎完全无效。  
  
Tony将他的双腕并到一起压制在上方，几近甜言蜜语地说

「 **求我** 。」  
他没忘记刚才说要博士哭着求饶的承诺。

他想要这个男人完全交出自己。

 

  
Bruce绝望地瘫软，无尽的屈辱感和怒火迫得他浑身抖颤，甚至无法说出一句完整的话，但是凌厉的情潮毫不含糊地冲击着仅余的自尊心，让他快被撕开两半，嘴唇开合几次也没法乞求，只能挤出语不成声的气音「求...」  
  
Tony好像看穿了他的挣扎，心疼地轻叹口气，吻住了所有言不由衷。

  
「...等等，我们一起。」

  
  
  
他等不了，他要死了。

Bruce的内心在嘶叫，他快被弄坏了。  
可是兽性本能不在乎这些，即使抑制射精的痛苦已把他折磨得眼前发黑，后穴仍然不顾一切地夹紧，迎合那根可惡的肉棒。

Tony的阴茎被夹得快要爆裂，双手握牢Bruce的胯骨，赶紧顺着甘美的浪潮抽插，操进难以想象的深处！

  
「啊...！」Bruce神智不清的承受着抽刺，黏膜摩擦得快着火，龟头顶压在神经转动，小凸点受到了特殊照顾，每一次挺进都是以那个地方为目标。  
快感强烈得脑袋里嗡一声几近空白，无处宣泄的热浪横冲直撞，威胁着冲破皮肤的束缚，让他整个人蜷紧成一团瑟瑟发抖。

  
  
他们都感觉到精神屏障在震荡，迸出丝丝裂缝，温暖的白光透了进来。内心涌起强烈渴望，要抓住这丝絮般的光芒。  
即使敲碎牢固的墙壁，也要不顾一切地捉紧那道光。

  
Tony終於忍无可忍，抬手掐住Bruce的后颈，往香甜的腺体狠狠地咬了上去！

 

快感攀上巅峰，Tony被甬道的痉挛推至极限，发出与公兽无异咆哮。  
阴茎抖动，精液喷薄而出，将滚烫的种子全灌注在内腔最深处！

Bruce全身抽搐，涕泪不自觉横流，除了閉眼承受那灼伤人似的饱满，什么反应也做不出来，只能高高昂起脖子，绷紧每条神经，如同离水的鱼惊跳翻腾。

与此同时，他的阴茎也获得解放，沉甸甸的囊袋收缩到疼痛，勢要榨干最后一滴精液似的，铃口大张地迎接了无与伦比的高潮，大股白浊从小孔淌流，弄脏了他俩的腹部。

  
  
那道白光终于彻底撕裂了屏障，他俩就像天各一方的湖泊，分成不同细小支流，淌过人生的弯弯绕绕，崎岖不平，最后终于汇集于此处。  
精神力化成波浪，凝聚成一片蓝色汪洋，随着每次共鸣的心跳扩散出一圈圈颤动及涟漪，回响至心底最柔软的角落，映出潾潾水光，全方位包围着他们。  
他们的神经及意识相互交融，将所有感受毫无遗漏地传达给对方，清彻透明，就像一本敞开的天书，写着只有彼此才懂的文字。

Tony发誓这是他人生最美好的一刻。  
即使一百倍的烈酒跟迷幻药碰撞也没法超越，不、那些廉价娱乐完全没法相提并论，他没有被酒精麻痹，反而从未感覺如此清醒。  
Fighter天生的焦虑急燥被抚平，脑袋不再嗡嗡作响，仿佛一切的追逐有了结果。  
他甚至感受得到Bruce心脏泵动血液的每下节奏，汗珠沿着发丝滚跌的黏腻触感，呼吸在喉间摩擦的声音，唇上的细小绒毛被鼻息撩动的痕痒。  
  
怀中人那巴西红木、琥珀、苦柑及白茶的味道被自己的信息素覆盖，像被糖果纸珍而重之地包裹起来。  
他喜欢这样，Bruce身上满满都是专属于他的味道。

  
  
鼻头有点发酸，他甚至从不知自己为什么值得。  
  
「天哪...我想送你星星、月亮，不只是命名什么小星星，我他妈一整个星球都能送给你。」

此刻，能力所及的、能力不及的，他想給他一切。

「告诉我你想要什么，你到底怎样才能快乐．．．Bruce，告诉我。」  
因為，他現在能確切感受这个男人深刻的悲伤，全身每条伤疤蕴藏的疼痛，那令他莫名不捨。  
  
「一个遥远的星球听上去不错，你能在我失控时把我扔过去。」  
Bruce放任自己暂时贪恋温柔的怀抱，察觉自己的脸庞一片湿润。  
  
他知道这个男人說的都是真的，现在的他与十年后的他，那坚定的眼神不曾改变。  
但他永远不会说出來。

「疯子，我们已经互相标记了，我不可能放手了。」

 Tony微笑，很难听，喉咙似被沙纸擦拭过。

 

「未来的事谁......」  
  
Tony低头用吻封住Bruce悲观的话，伸手捂住他的眼睛，感受湿漉漉的睫毛在手下轻颤。  
他宁愿吻他，吻得他几近窒息，也不要聽什麼逃脫後要分道揚鑣之類的廢話，他知道他倆遠不止於此。  
  
  
直到Bruce因缺氧而在肩膀捏出红痕，他才结束这个吻。

 

 

手掌慢慢挪开。  
  
  
  
Bruce再睁开眼，瞳心已然泛绿。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道其他人怎樣......為什麼你們的45分鐘那麼長 (呆)
> 
> 忍不住洪荒之力，讓博士化身嚕迷弟將史總的美貌誇張地吹了一波，請原諒顏狗(me)的失控(霸道總裁愛上他什麼的，要好好克制)
> 
> 被關在房間的醫生還好嗎，聽了全程無刪減直播，之後心理輔導的錢應該省不了吧(笑)  
> 其實完全不知道自己寫了什麼，總之有吃乾抹淨了吧(疲乏的微笑)，寫完一大輪，我大概比TONY還要累。
> 
>  
> 
> 「一個遙遠的星球聽上去不錯，你能在我失控時把我扔過去。」<<有沒人看出這梗...QAQ
> 
> 還有求助一下，請問TONY在IRON MAN 1被十環幫抓走的大概歲數，以及Bruce跟他差多少歲?  
> 這對下一部的構思很重要，就在這問問(哈哈，貪方便) 謝謝!  
> 還有史總的信息素應該是什麼味道的?有建議嗎?  
> (我想了很久...感謝阿九跟我說--嚕說過蘿卜是橘子味的)
> 
> 希望吃得愉快~我去睡覺先~晚安


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce的绿色眼睛熠熠发亮。  
但他乱糟糟的发丝仍滴着热汗，脸容满是松懈疲惫感，翻云覆雨过后的慵懒拉扯每丝肌肉，似被泡绵紧裹，累得提不起一根指头，只有浅浅的红晕漫延，淡水彩般渲染在颈窝、颧骨。特别是密布眼角的绯色，与那双凶猛的、仿佛彰显着杀伤力的瞳仁形成了巨大反差。

这双漂亮的绿瞳提醒了他应该 **害怕** 。  
Tony的喉咙紧缩，试图吞咽，但是噎住了。

他不知该如何描述这心脏炸裂的感觉，真是太…刺激了。

  
刺激不是一个合适的形容词，但谁能准确形容，将一个被庞然野兽寄生的男人压在身下，肆意横蛮地征服，操得呼吸不顺、浑身酥软的快感？即使他心底清晰知道，这看似脆弱的男人其实蕴藏着毁天灭地的力量，变身后单用指尖便能将他轻易辗成霁粉。然而，天堂与深渊的落差太吸引，隔着一线与死亡共舞的冲撃，如刀如歌，揪紧每条脑神经，令他既害怕又兴奋，既颤栗又神魂癫倒。

他想到了，没错就是性感。  
简直无与伦比的性感。

  
有股冲动奔上喉咙，让他差点愚蠢地称赞Bruce的翠绿瞳色(他绝对不会喜欢的)，但可恶的下半身比其他部位抢先表态。  
疲软的阴茎食髓知味，被挟在热软甬道中又有复苏迹象，Bruce不敢置信地抬头瞪他，渲在耳朵的淡彩窘成泼墨的深颜色，煞是好看。

  
在Bruce能完整组织出一句话之前，他先声夺人，「如果不是困在这破烂牢房，我绝对要操够一个星期，包保你连腿都感觉不到。」

Bruce沮丧地单手掩脸，咕哝「退出来…」  
他想，Stark的公司伙伴让他小心许下的「承诺」绝不会是这种。  
他们该趁事态还未太严重(譬如某人引而为傲的球棒涨得太硬) 之前灭火，毕竟眼前还有一整个监狱要逃脱呢。

  
Tony可惜地耸耸肩，握着根部缓缓退出，深陷的阳物顺势磨蹭过大腿内侧，拉出稠黏的精液、爱液混合物；没被塞满的穴口泌凉，深处却火辣辣地疼痛，漏出一大摊液体，淌在二人腿间与床板上...

「!!…」Bruce肺部漏风似的哽住一口气，房间温度瞬间跃升好几度。  
Tony伸手握紧他的后颈，半安慰半幸灾乐祸地勾起唇角。  
侧过头，故意舔咬圆润耳垂，低语「Hey, 别顾着欣赏地板。你眼睛变绿了，告诉我该怎样做?」

Bruce才发现自己的异样，慌忙按压眼帘，抚摸感觉正常的眼睛。  
「…先穿上裤子?」

「聪明提议。」  
Tony拿起衬衣擦拭两人的腿间，弯腰狼狈地套回裤子，顺便吩咐Anton帮他咬来背心和西装外套。  
Anton迅速奔来，叼着衣服和还未清醒的B小心翼翼地放在他手上。

被满溢房中的信息素吸引，Anton的双眼蓦地绽光，东嗅西嗅，踱前几步以鼻子抵上Bruce绕起来的小腿，试探性碰一碰，仰高头犹豫地看着他，没看到任何抗拒神情，便亲昵地磨蹭起来。

意识到Bruce投过来的目光，Tony将背心套过头，选择性无视。  
其实他也好奇Bruce会怎样做。

基于绝对的安全性问题，A-Human通常不会直接触碰别人的精神体，这相当于毫无摭掩、赤裸裸地敞开精神堡垒，任凭处置，有心之士能轻易透过精神动物粉碎主人的意识、施加伤害，这样太冒险了，即使是互相信任的伴侣也未必能卸下心防。

但Anton伸出舌头哈气、万分期待地凝视着他，Bruce内心涌起想触碰牠的欲望。  
既然Stark已将B当雪球揉搓过一万遍(被实体化的身不由己)，他碰碰这只火红色的狼也不算踰矩。正确来说，他们已经互相标记了 (谁来给他一枪脱离荒谬现实)，精神体想对彼此的主人释出好意是正常的本能反应。

他的手伸出去，凝滞在半空。  
Anton着急地呜呜低叫，将下巴毫不客气地搁在小腿肚上，眨巴Stark家族如出一彻的长睫毛，发射盈盈眼波，好像再不得到抚摸就会死掉了。

Bruce无奈叹气，「Stark……我可以…?」

「你自己决定，天才。」  
Tony语气尽量冷淡，不知自己为何紧张，反正就是紧张得像那只傻狼一样。  
即使这个男人愿意摸Anton也不代表什么。只是会成为老爸、老妈之外，第一个触碰他精神体的人而已，真的不算什么。

Bruce咬紧下唇，再度伸手，而Tony的心跳开始加速。  
狼伏低屁股、乖巧地向前靠，用耳尖顶了顶Bruce的掌侧，却又不敢直接将头颅埋过去。Bruce感到一股清彻通透的气息传渡而至，紧绷指头，以掌心非常缓慢地抚上牠的头。

碰上狼的瞬间，暖流从交接点传来，在脑中连成了光韧带，精神海洋又再心弛神荡，金光闪闪，有种恰如其份的感觉。Anton的毛发意料之外柔软，蓬松的、暖暖的。他放松手掌，忍不住左右揉搓了一下。  
狼立竿见影地瞇起眼睛，嘴角微咧，从喉咙深处发出陶醉的咕噜声，将狼爪得寸进尺地趴上大腿，要求更多抚摸……

「咳，Anton，够了。」  
Tony握紧拳头，鼻尖、心尖在疯狂发痒，坐立难安。  
不行。再这样下去，Bruce一定会发现他不寻常地颤抖。刚才激战时完全不羞不燥，现在脸庞却莫名其妙发烫。  
他怎能让一世英名从此尽丧。

Anton的委屈几乎形象化流泻出来，头颅转来转去，就是不肯离开，令Tony内心尴尬得翻江倒海，咬牙切齿道「Anthony.」  
牠才呜咽一声，依依不舍用湿润鼻子顶弄掌心，转了个弯便跃回精神壁垒。

好了，现在他脑海幅射着傻狼的喜出望外、开心和愉悦 (他妈根本是 **同一种** 情绪) 。  
得非常努力才能抑压向上翘的嘴角，并发誓这表情十成似肌肉抽搐。

他要立即分散注意力，「变身绿色Jelly Bean前，有什么话要跟我说吗?」

「离Hulk远远的，也不要被天花板或者瓦砾砸死。」  
Bruce的手按在心脏位置，闭上眼睛，他能感觉到被囚禁太久的野兽急于冲破牢笼，穿越如今畅通无阻的通道，发泄怒涛，肆虐一番。  
他的呼吸开始愈来愈急速，胸膛猛烈起伏…

「说出来你可别生气，还没让你一边给我口活一边念博士论文，我怎会轻易…  
Holy Mother Fucking Shit.....!!!」

他话还没说完，眼前的Bruce便不再是Bruce。  
每一秒他都变得更不像人类。脸容痛苦地扭曲，轮廓变得宽大扁平。绿色随着肌肉鼓胀极速漫延，骨架疯狂生长，瞬间已经长出了两个成人的高度，完整占据了整间牢房，而床板跟旁边的水槽率先成为牺牲品。他的头顶勉强顶住天花板，也许扭个脖子便能粉碎那片混凝土。

他知道自己应该听Bruce的，但双脚却长根扎死原地，只懂屏住呼吸，仰望这铺天盖地的存在。

Hulk的体温高似要蒸发周遭空气，体格壮健到荒谬，肌肉线条暴现，就像人工雕塑而成一般完美，却没有那种艺术苍白感，反而鲜活、炽热得叫人惊叹，就连初中美术生也不敢这么画的超现实肌理，活生生、美丽地近距离呈现眼前，张狂着无尽的力量。他，就是个活世奇迹。

除了死亡威胁之外，为什么世人从没发现Hulk这样巧夺天工。

  
Tony双眼瞪得无可再大，贪婪又惊艳地扫视着眼前的巨兽，努力忽视腾升的逃跑本能。直到Hulk烦躁踏步，踩碎脚下地砖，弯腰大声咆哮，他才摀住疼痛的耳朵，醒觉自己是时候跑了…

人影移动，Hulk才发现几米之遥有个不知好歹的人，用灯泡似的大眼锁定他，过了几秒，凶狠的目光稍微褪去，掺入了一丝惊奇。  
Tony似被蟒蛇盯上的小老鼠僵在原地，不敢轻举妄动，浑身颤抖…糟糕…

出乎意料，Hulk没有把他捏成粉末，而是伸出一根指头，指向胸膛，但没有真的碰到他。  
「罐……没事…?」Hulk的声音非常粗犷。

疼痛没有降临，Tony睁开半只眼睛，巨大的绿色指甲盖霸占视线。  
他从不知Hulk除了愤怒跟破坏，竟然还有智力跟沟通能力，这太不可思议了，值得深入研究，他怀疑Bruce是否知道。

Tony疑惑地看看自己空荡荡的心口（谁是「罐」？），又看向等待答案的Hulk，猜不透他的用意，强迫停机的脑袋急速运转，才恍然大悟，破解了这送命智力题。

他沈稳点头，轻轻拍抚西装内袋位置，当中正躺着沈睡的B，  
尽量让声音听上去不震颤，「没事，我不会让任何人伤害牠的，我会保护好『你们』。」

他竟然在跟Hulk正常对话，更夸下海口说要保护绿巨人跟Bruce(而实际上他正这么做)，单是其中一件也够他吹嘘到下辈子。

  
Hulk听他说没事，好像放下心来，从鼻孔喷出热气，指头推胸膛一下。  
虽然Tony深信绿大个已经试图控制力度，但他的胸膛还是收获了一片瘀青。这动作不用翻译也知道是催赶的意思，于是他控制住软掉的双腿，向后跑去。  
临走前不忘扔下一句，

「对了，我也很高兴认识你。」  
  
  
＊　　　　　　　 ＊　　　　　　　　　　　　　＊  
世界欠他一个良好市民奖。当他奔进房间为医生松绑时，不禁毫无廉耻之心地这样想。

如果小绿砸碎了整栋楼，这个人被困在房间便會无处可逃、必死无疑。

「是是、我知道全程立体声色情直播，同时绑住你的手是很残忍，但我没残忍得见死不救。」  
Tony协助阿富汗籍医生站起来。

医生涨红了脸，不知是被吓着还是其他，飞快甩开布条，用手肘抹走满脸冷汗。  
「抓紧时间。」Tony拍打他瑟瑟发抖的肩膀。

  
  
二人途经牢房位置，只见墙壁被砸开巨洞，能看到走廊相连的房间被同样方式毁坏，医生微弱呻吟一声又要跪倒。  
「逃出去才慢慢害怕吧。」Tony吞咽急速分泌的唾液，粗鲁地拖着他向门口方向跑。

踏出门口就像跳入另个世界，警钟长鸣，红色应急灯闪烁不断，在每张惊惶脸孔映上诡异红光。走廊挤满跌跌撞撞的人群，争先恐后地往同一个方向奔跑，于是他們也顺着人潮撤离。逃命至上，暂时没人注意到他。

跑下四及三楼，地板与天花同时晃动，墙身开始迸出深长裂痕，建筑物架构在崩溃，金属的脆裂声和瓦砖的垮塌声交汇，仿若末世。Hulk的嘶吼不知从何处传来，令走通中的人心惊胆裂，好像按下了暂停键般四处张望，恐怕巨兽从天而降，几秒之后又似火烧蚁窝更疯狂地逃走。

这修罗之境反而让Tony安下心来，最混乱的局面就是最好的保护色，现在只要专注将一只脚拖到另一只的前面就行。夸张的尘瀑弥漫，他顺手从破碎的墙角蹭了一把灰土涂脸，祈祷他当封面那几期时代杂志从没在这儿的书架出现过。

吸引力法则，老兄。  
在他许愿下一秒，便有一只手迭上肩膀，吓得他几乎叫出来，庆幸警钟足够响亮。  
截停他们的守卫很眼熟，是Dave身边的小兵之一，百分百能认出他来。

  
  
「Stark先生，跑出去也不安全，快跟我到加固地牢暂避，接应的直升机正在途上。」  
好样的，这小兵简单一句就泄漏了组织整个逃走计划，看，这就是招兵时忽略智力筛选的必然灾难性后果。

「但是Dave…」Tony绞尽脑汁，他能应付这个。

  
「Stark先生头晕呕吐，Dave将军让我贴身照顾并带他去地牢。你可以先回队。」  
医生扶住他的肩膀，口音不咸不淡，但是一本正经。  
Tony立即配合演出，抵着额头、作状呕吐，如果小兵够聪明便会发现他的脸色不知比其他人红润多少倍，可惜他没有，安心地敬个礼便跑开了。

待二人跑下一层，Tony开始大笑，「哎，医生!」

他被烟雾跄得咳嗽起来，顺了顺气又继续笑，「考虑去我公司再就业吗?薪水福利比这都好，老板还欠你一个大人情。」

  
「我也是被抓来的」医生疲倦地耷下头，「我现在只想回家。」

「对，我也是…」  
Tony喃喃，回家。

他们跑到人山人海的地面层，医生带他钻进衣物间偷了两套军服披上，掩人耳目。

沙漠已近在咫尺，地面如地震般轰鸣崩裂，他们緊随人流拼命向前挤迫，冲过破碎的大门，踉跄跌倒在热浪和黄沙中。

终于成功逃脱研究中心。

  
医生给他指示了城镇跟美军基地的方向，便要分道扬镳。  
  
「喂!你，倒霉蛋，不要再被抓了。」Tony痞笑着说。

医生皱眉，最终还是跟着他勾起淡淡微笑，「你也是，还有…那个女孩⋯」  
  
Tony会意点头，催促他快走，深吸口气，刻不容缓向车库奔去。

＊　　　　　　 ＊　　　　　　　＊  
一辆接着一辆军用车从车库出动，挤满荷枪实弹的雇用兵。  
知道他们将要把这些武器通通招呼到Hulk身上，令Tony愤怒又担忧，却只能把帽沿压到最低，以急速的步伐继续奔走，假装自己是准备出战的其中一员。好几辆车掠过身边，他在不起眼的角落等待，直到车库中不再有动静，才放胆窜进去。

他竖起耳朵，非常警剔地向车库储物室迈进……

  
「Boss.」背后极微弱的呼唤，让他的心脏一下子提到嗓子眼！  
一只松鼠敏捷地从他的小腿攀上肩膀，小爪子勾住他的头发，气喘呼呼，毛发都湿了。  
他转头快得几乎扭到脖子，看到团队从车库后门陆续进入，灰头土面，但一个没少，说不出内心有多欣慰。  
  
天哪，他们也做到了。

  
一帮人立即走进车库深处，躲在一堆货柜后方。Tony接过Jacob从车上找到的地图，凭医生的說法，指出抵达小村的最快路径，「回基地要四小时不值得冒险。先去米洛尔村，到时再集合。车怎样?」

  
「就像之前估计的，有几辆老古董没被挑上。Chester弄开驱动轴盖板、驳了线还勉强能用。」  
Jacobs掌心冒汗，看得出吓得够呛，却仍然条理清晰，「Boss，你真的不跟我们一起走吗?」

「驳一架给我。」  
Tony摇头，心知自己是组织的头号目标，只要有他在，团队逃脱的机会更微。  
「随时会有组织的人出现，你们立即出发。」

Jacobs立刻一副深受打撃、眼泛泪光的样子，搓着手、嘴唇抖颤，想劝阻又不知从何说起，快要跟他的松鼠一起焦虑地跺脚、跺爪子。

  
「嘿!男孩。」Tony用力地捏住他的肩膀，强迫他对上自己坚定的目光，「我们最快今晚、最迟明早在村子见，我会叫Anton去找小松的，明白吗?」

Jacobs沉重地点头，心知自己说什么也改不了老板的主意。  
可是，「…谁是Anton?」

  
「我的精神动物，是狼，叫Anthony，即是我的名字。」  
Tony向窜回主人怀中的松鼠抛个媚眼，推Jacobs返回准备就绪的团队中。  
  
「你现在知道了。这样没创意的命名方式，答应我不要跟记者说。」

「嗯，我答应你。」Jacobs抽吸鼻子，慎重地答应，「那你也别跟记者说，我的松鼠就叫小松。」  
然后他们都不合时宜地笑了。

  
Jacobs回到车上，团队深深地看着他们的老板。  
Tony展开欢慰的笑容，摆手让他们赶紧离开。  
「买好甜甜圈等我。」  
  
「Boss,你忘了说酒。」Miller握着车轪盘说。

「对啦，还有酒。」  
  
  
双方颌首，千言万语尽在不言中，车子呼啸而去。  
  
Tony想，  
最起码，这些好人没有因他而死。  
*                           *                                   *  
  
破坏车库储物室的锁花了点时间，当门终于被粗鲁掰开，一股霉味混杂阿摩尼亚的刺激气味扑鼻而来，令他几欲作呕。  
Anton已进入了完全备战状态，幸好狭小的房间一览无遗，没有敌人蹦出来，只有霸占半间房的巨型机器，以及一张小床。  
  
床上躺着小女孩。  
没有一缕发丝的头上戴着半圆形的金属头罩，后方连着几条粗传输线接驳着机器，机器面板一边闪烁一边发出刺耳的嘟嘟响声。  
女孩紧闭双眼，神态死寂，完全没发现外边已混乱得热火朝天。

  
他谨慎走近，微乎其微地叫唤「Wanda?」  
走近一看，女孩已被折磨得形神枯稿，脸色蜡黄、两颊下陷，不必看也猜到被子下的身体同样骨瘦如柴，与她投映中活泼健康的自己完全是两个样。  
该死，他绝对要给她买一百条红色裙子，而且不重样，让她漂漂亮亮地穿上，像个普通的快乐小女生一样。

他想通了为何Anton从没发现Wanda的精神动物。  
因为她的精神体没有跟随能力一起觉醒。假若主人身处恶劣环境，精神动物会罕见地躲藏于堡垒中不出世，担当最后一道防线，避免一跑出来便面临生存威胁。

这可爱女孩在无忧无虑的年纪竟要遭受如此非人虐待，令Tony心痛如绞。

 

他也很快发现了让Wanda沈睡的徵结，机器控制着她不断消耗精神力，与现实世界基本断开了连接。

Tony快速关掉机器，轻轻拔开头罩，温柔地说「太阳 曬屁股了，女孩，绿色先生派我来接妳了。」  
  
  
Wanda艰难地睁开了灰绿双眸，眼神空洞，彷似记不起自己身在何处。  
犹如两潭死水的眼珠迟疑转动，看清周遭摆设，最终聚焦到身前男人身上。黯淡的脸庞逐渐滲入久违的生命力，脸颊肌肉抽搐，意志慢慢清醒过来。  
  
「嗨，我必须说，那鱼缸投映得漂亮，珍贵童年回忆一下子全回来了。」  
Tony掀开被子，咽下看到女孩皮包骨时的愠怒叹息，仔细检查她被打断的左腿，肌肉组织明显比右腿更萎缩、消瘦，但是情况比想象中好，关节似乎得到了适当的医疗照料，至少骨头位置正确，应该能康复过来......肯定是那阿富汗医生的功劳。  
  
「妳可以哭一哭慶祝，但我们现在得去晒太阳了。」  
Tony说，深吸口气把Wanda连着被子抱起来，女孩轻得像只初生小鹿。  
  
Wanda还是茫然若失的样子，嘴唇微张，吶嚅「......你?」  
如果他不是离得够近，这声「你」只会是纯粹的声带振动，轻易消散于空气中。  
  
  
「对，我，世上唯一的救世主A.K.A 孔雀鱼。」

Tony踢开储物室的门，躲在墙壁后张望，确定安全后快步走向团队准备好的Jeep。

  
  
需臾，女孩好像终于消化完这重磅消息，意识到自己真正获救了。原本无力垂落的双手，像害怕触电的小动物般非常缓慢地攀上他的肩膀，确切地感受到人体的温暖后，忽然激动地緊扣于颈后，用盡全身剩余的力量抱紧，快在他的背部勒出红痕。

「嘘...我知道、我知道。」Tony安慰，虽然被勒得呼吸困难，但他万分欢迎这种失控。

Wanda把脸深埋在他肩窝上，小小的身体间竭性抽动。他的外套上很快渲出一片湿意。

这女孩怎么倔强得连哭泣也沒有声音。  
  
  
「你的信息素...有酒味...很难闻...」  
  
  
「妳这样说我可要扣掉一条红裙子囉。」  
现在只剩下九十九条了，啧啧。

  
*                                               *                                         *  
车子咆哮一声顺利启动，Tony忍不住痛快地吹了声口哨。  
他把Wanda安置在副驾驶座，让她躺平休息，以被子覆盖全身，以防被守卫瞧见，惹来不必要的麻烦。  
  
  
「 **吼** **—————!** 」

  
出了车库，他很快驶入了真正的战场。  
旁边的研究中心已崩塌了一半，沙漠哨烟四起，被军队堵在中央的Hulk震耳欲聋地嘶哮，正被四方八面的子弹围攻，但那似乎伤不了刀枪不入的坚韧皮肤，无间断的攻撃只会令他的愤怒值咻咻上升。

Hulk看来完全没有防御意识，也许他根本 **不需要** 有。巨大的四肢每次挥动，密集的士兵与装甲车就如沙盒中的玩具不堪一撃，瞬间被撕成碎片。一些雇佣兵深知毫无胜算，尖叫着逃离，在地上扑腾，画面还有几分滑稽。  
  
  
Hulk一个冲锋撞上一架军车，然后无趣地扔开。Tony控制车子躲开四处散落的残骸，擱方向盘上的掌心变得黏腻。他紧张地死盯战场，完全不知道自己该不该担心。  
其中一名A-Human守卫的精神体 **——** 那只丑陋的鬃狗，从后鬼窜偷袭，伸出利爪攫住Hulk的小腿，闪电爬上肩膀，咧开血盘大口，淌着口水的尖牙瞄准颈部血管！  
Tony想大喊小心，可是一出声便会暴露他的身份与位置......

 

Hulk极其烦躁地仰头吼叫，伸手从汗津津的后背扯下那只鬃狗，不理这动作同样会撕扯到自己血肉。鬃狗毫无反抗之力被紧捏在指间，发出垂死哀嚎，锐利而绝望，叫聲划破凌乱的战场，让底下的士兵呆滞当场、肝胆俱裂。  
野兽轻易将它撕开两半，丢掉血肉模糊的头尾，血液热腾腾地潑淋在沙地上，鲜艳得诡异。牠的主人崩溃叫喊，跪倒在地上，已完全失去斗志。  
  
  
浓烈的血腥味冲刷鼻腔，与Bruce(即是Hulk)相连的精神通道一直传来无与匹敌的胜利快感，令Tony的Fighter本性被撩拨得血脉沸腾，他勉强闭眼、静下心神，专注于眼前的逃亡路线。  
经过这片破烂的铁丝网，便完全脱离了组织基地，危险度大大减少，可全速向村庄冲刺。  
  
驶越铁丝网前，他最后回眸，看向正畅快淋漓地享受破坏的Hulk。  
心中默念『尘埃落定后再见，博士。』

  
  
  
  
**「吱—————!!!」**  
  
下一秒，Jeep的车头毫无预警地撞上黑色的庞然巨物！车头瞬间下陷，后车身被冲撃得离地掀起，几乎把Tony整个人从车座抛离！  
车身重重砸回地上，强劲的离心力震荡得他快把胃吐出来。  
浓烟袅袅升起，车子肯定报销了，他慌忙掀开被子察看，幸好Wanda也没受伤。  
  
他到底撞上千年古树了还是什么...!?  
  
  
烟雾渐散，他定了定神，才看清楚截停车子的不是死物，而是一只高达两米多、口鼻喷出热气、肌肉贲生的 **棕熊** 。

「。。。What the Fuck!?」  
说真的，一只他妈的、与Hulk同样强壮的 **棕熊**!?

他是活在什么次元?  
  
  
「Stark先生，恐怕你还欠我们很多货，不能就这样轻松离开。」  
Dave从棕熊身后悠闲地走出来，拍抚熊粗壮的手臂。  
  
  
—研究中心有三个A-Human守卫，一只猎豹、一只鬃狗；还有另一只精神动物，但他等级不够高，辨认不出来。

—『只有Dave、你闻出来了吧，他至少是S-Grade的。』

 

Fuck.

Tony坐在车中强装作镇定，脑中卻一片空白，只有大写加粗的脏话不断回旋。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十年后  
> Wanda「嘿，Stark，你欠我那99条红裙子呢?」  
> Stark「这笔债将由我的「儿子」Vision代还~wink*」  
> 今天也不遗余力成为了Vision的好助攻，博士快称赞我(比心)
> 
> 今天看到「吃醋侠」嫉妒海狮的美丽画面，感觉生活真是充满了活力呢~(博士充满了心累)。  
> 打斗什么的不擅长，硬着头皮写了(下章还有很多...)，请轻拍。  
> 还有一定要说，슬생이 @happyniceness 推特的韩国太太行动力超高啊!!画画超可爱啊!!超治愈、超推荐!
> 
> 下星期去澳门遊玩，所以应该会停更一次哦。  
> 希望这篇很快结局。


	15. Chapter 15

当棕熊锐利如刃的爪子钳住肩膀，他脑中不禁浮现「抓娃娃机」这荒诞又贴切的画面。

 

身体向上悬空，惟一借力点很可悲只有被刺穿的肩胛骨，疼痛比发白的阳光更炽。他尽量维持镇静，轻举妄动只会加深血肉与利爪的摩擦。若多添几道撕裂伤，这手怕以后也废了。

 

棕熊把他提到面前，瞳孔布满可布血丝，咧起参差不齐的尖牙嘶吼一声，不屑地把他扔在沙地上。

感谢沙粒卸去了一定冲击力，他翻滚几圈、扑了满脸沙，半撑起身体并按住肩膀的破洞。生命威胁迫在眉睫，信息素瞬即如山洪暴发，浓度甚至高得扭曲周围的空气磁场，融入腾升的热雾、不断叫嚣着攻撃性。

Dave轻松地揉揉鼻子，Tony深知自己在这头棕熊面前，不外乎是一只炸毛的小猫咪，徒劳地竖高背脊、张牙舞爪，却能轻易被一掌拍碎。

 

「你不是说离开前第一个杀了我吗? 我还好端端在这，怎么你却急着走。」

Dave胜券在握，悠闲地抱起手臂，军靴轻敲规律节奏。

 

「不像你，我脑袋用来装智商、不是肌肉。我懂灵活变通。」

Tony stark，都什么时候了，还不肯放过嘴上便宜。  
他不禁在内心自嘲，同时嘶嘶呼气，尽量维持平均的呼吸节奏，吸入足够氧气安抚紧绷神经。

 

「确实灵活变通，还把我们的野兽放出来了。」

壮得像大山的熊烦躁地踱步，舐着爪尖的鲜美血迹，嗜血根性展露无遗，Dave自豪地拍抚着牠，仿佛在承诺待会便可大开杀戒。

 

 

「小心说话。他 **不是你们的** 。」

血花从指缝滴答落下，他的脸色随着血液流失变得苍白，站直时得咬紧牙关才不致摇晃。

他缓慢地向后退，脚踝被下陷的沙地吸咐，举步为艰。

 

 

「噢，好强的保护欲，单凭嘴上逞勇可救不了你那可爱的兔子。」

Dave察觉到他向后退的动作，却不着意追赶，尽情享受戏弄瓮中之鳖的快感。

「现在交出那只畜生，我答应给你最高囚犯待遇，机会难得。」

 

Dave当然嗅得出他藏在口袋的B，但暂时未发现躺在Jeep中的Wanda。

他在检查Wanda有否受伤时，使了个噤声手势，女孩会意点头，小小个子藏于被子下，以精神力投映出一层掩眼罩，让Dave没法探测她的存在，只看到空荡荡的副驾驶座。

Wanda做得很好，严紧密缝，没有发泄漏一丝信息素。但他必须引导Dave尽量远离车子，不然以Wanda虚弱的精神力支撑不了太久。

 

Tony加快步伐，在滚烫沙地留下一串深浅脚印。

「最高囚犯待遇，包括每餐吃红烧熊掌吗?」

这恶人周身系满枪械却没干脆送他一颗子弹，料是Evans下了只许警诫、不许重伤的命令，毕竟一批导弹比一条人命值钱得多。他得将此转化为对恃的优势。

 

  
Dave挑眉，继续慢条斯理向前走，身旁的精神体却不如他那般冷静自若—棕熊耐性怠尽，仰头长啸、暴躁地将树木连根拔起，撕成碎片，彰显雄武威力。

 

「不要再浪费时间耍嘴皮，你知道我能在几秒内抓住你。」

 ......对，Stark深知彼此武力悬殊，不可能蠢得只知道往后退。

他原以为Stark纯粹在垂死挣扎、想趁机逃走，但想深一层，这狡猾的男人成功解放了Hulk、逃离控制中心，靠的绝不只是运气，而是一连串诡计。

Dave煞停脚步，吩咐棕熊留在原地，仔细观察周围的异样。

 

Tony瞇起眼眸。

心中扼腕，为何这男人不能像所有电影反派那么单蠢、易控制?

 

幸好那只大熊似乎对他(以及世间所有生物)仇苦恨深，显然是燥狂症资深患者。也许是主人管教不善或是长居沙漠没有发泄途径，Dave不断勒紧疆绳只会让牠更烦扰不安，无形的「捆兽绳」被磨蚀得剩下丝线，拴不住这头想摧毁一切的野兽。现刻，只需添加一点刺激，绝对能激发牠那暴戾血性......

 

 Tony痛下决心，从口袋中掏出B，在身前举高，并祈祷小东西不要此时醒过来。

 「兔子在这，想要便过来拿。」

 

棕熊终于看清软绵绵的兔子，渴望得眦目欲裂，齿间喷发唾沫，四肢疯狂扒地，离远也能听到骨架嘎嘎作响。

「Stop.」Dave勉强制止牠捕猎的冲动。

 

此时，被当成诱饵的B感应到海啸般猛烈的信息素，缓缓搓开眼眸，还没搞清楚状况便被魁梧的怪兽吓得缩成一团，哼哼乱叫！

那鲜活蠕动的球状，加上一声尖细脆弱的「唧——!!」

成为了最后一根稻草。

 

棕熊终被挑拨得忍无可忍，愤怒地甩头，纵身向前狂奔！滚亮的皮毛飞扬，挥洒凶狠杀气；巨大的四肢比水泥钢柱更壮实，随意一扒便能粉碎任何东西!

剎那间，巨兽就要跃到身前，Tony后脑发麻，甚至感觉不到心跳，单凭一股信念，将双脚钉死原地。

眼前的尘土被撩得一片混沌，锋利大爪就要短兵相接......！

 

 

————「轰隆！！！」

埋在黄沙下的炸弹被野兽触发，爆出巨响与火光！棕熊的咆哮痛苦至极，浓烈烟焇味、血肉翻飞的生腥混杂成刺鼻的气息。

地面在摇动，仿似迸裂成不同版块，Tony单膝跪地维持平衡，瞳孔剧震、失去焦距，只觉天旋地转。

 

庆幸他刚才为防追兵，边驾车边扔下炸弹(车轮翻起的沙尘幫忙掩盖炸弹)，在此刻起了关键作用。

爆炸三连响，他狼狈地侧身一滚、躲避火力，却被黑烟呛进气管，咳得肝胆欲裂；生理泪水涩满双眼，正巧冲掉一些沙粒。

 

普通武器原没法伤到精神体，Tony让小松偷了些乱七八糟、用来折磨A-Human的药剂，挑选了几种专门对付精神体的混合起来，注入炸弹核心，幸好给他蒙中了；可惜这些简易炸弹的威力远远不够，没法造成致命伤害，最大功效只是威吓和拖延时间。

 

Tony收敛震撼的心神，往大熊堕跌的方位迅速再扔一只炸弹，震天的哀嚎令他满意，稍稍尝到胜利的甜美滋味。

趁着周遭沙尘滚滚，可视度极低，是时候了...他厉声呼唤，「Anton！」

 

———螫伏良久、焦急不已的Anthony凌空跃起，心领神会从他手中叼走B，撒开四肢以最快速度往Hulk奔去！

 

以形势评估，自己成功逃脱的机会渺茫，但他不能让B再落到这帮人的手上，绝不。

既然没法保护B离开，他至少得将牠送返予Hulk，活命机会比较高。

Tony吞咽苦涩喉头，看准东南方军车堆疊的残骇，迈腿狂奔而去。

 

Dave以手拨开烟雾，向对讲机吩咐，「狼出现了，放Cheetah。」

*                                    *                                    *

Anton没敢耽搁一秒，避开眼前障碍，计算出最快捷方式，像子弹出腔般风驰电掣。

 

研究中心前，十环帮的援军已陆续赶至，有策略地围圈，将Hulk拢在圆心，拼命发射重型枪械及麻醉药剂。

接连被药剂刺中的巨兽烦不胜烦，发出惊天动地的咆哮。即使从人群中破开一道缺口，另一边的攻撃便会立即升级，分散注意力，让牠晕头转向、疲于奔命，陷入了苦战。

 

Anton以嘴牢牢衔住B，敏捷地绕过从天砸下、扭成废铁的机关枪，专心志致向Hulk跑去。

此时，后方几公里开外，一头黄皮黑斑的猎豹蓦然高立长型炮管上。 

牠的尾巴高翘摇摆，黑珍珠般的双目圆睁，审视一圈，旋即锁定棕红色的狼，从炮口一跃而下，从起跑到冲刺只用了两秒，快如闪电、只留下残影...!

 

「糟...」Tony暂避于军车后，心脏提上嗓子。

北美狼感应到主人的警告，向后一瞄，发出紧张的嘶哮声，没命地加速，只管将眼前的道路抛到身后。

猎豹轻盈飞奔、四肢犹如腾云驾雾，为求堵截有距离优势的猎物，专挑嶙峋突兀的路径，每次大幅度跳跃也追上大段差距。

 

 

**快些、再快些。**

Tony大气不敢喘，掌心冒汗，死瞪着战场上追逐的两抹掠影。

 

猎豹昂首阔步，跑得游刃有余，脚下卷起薄沙，转瞬已离Anton不够一公里。

距离愈缩愈窄......敌兽的锐利气息似箭、欺身而至，Anton鼻孔喷张、双眼绽现凶光，不甘示弱地幅射出更强横的信息素抗衡。

 

身边围绕的空气因子仿似被「蓬」一声点燃，北美狼瞳孔收缩，红棕色的毛发从根部染上赤艳色泽、犹如一团跃动火焰，肌肉与神经泵出爆炸性的力量。

牠拱起长背、四肢伸展至极限，化身炮弹向前疾冲，隔几寸恰巧闪过猎豹的利爪！

电光火石间，两只精神体，一只居高临下、一只平地奔驰，已紧接着奔到Hulk身旁！

 

**加速、再加速！**

猎豹犹如大弹簧跳跃，试图将北美狼压制身下，千钧一发间，Anton聪明地侧身、避开敌人的落脚点，却被削下几缕红毛。

牠急速拐弯，用力蹬上Hulk的小腿，爪尖紧扣滑腻的绿色皮肤，爬上膝盖位置。

Hulk正拔走颈侧的粗大针管，忽感左腿痕痒不已，疑惑向下张望，其上正悬着一只小不点，Anton自有感应地仰高头，萤绿与深红眼眸相望。

 

千万不要攻撃牠......

肩上伤口火辣疼痛，血液渗满背心，沿手臂滴落。Tony脚步虚浮，不得不半蹲低身，艰难地维持呼吸。

他知道自己该抓紧时间找防身武器，但担忧的眼睛却完全离不开Anton与B。

 

Hulk的眼神变得清明，好似认得这只北美狼，咕哝一声纵容利爪攀登皮肉的微痛，任牠跨上腹部。

然而依循相同路线、紧追其后的猎豹便没有这等待遇，刚要跃上巨兽小腿，便被Hulk粗暴甩开，于空中被踢翻，发出呜咽跌落在远方。

 

「...B...?」Hulk喃喃，不理烦扰的各种攻撃，注意力全放在狼送抵的小动物上。

经历惊险狂逃，Anton力不从心，毛发变得湿漉漉，颤抖地松开嘴，将B轻放在绿色巨掌中，好不容易完成任务。

Hulk惊诧不已，几近受宠若惊地盯着那团绵花，好像第一次接触这软糯的家伙，伸出指尖非常、非常轻柔地抚摸，甚至都不确定自己有碰到，便立即收回手指，看看牠有没有哪处被弄伤了?

  
B感受到戳刺，睁开圆滚滚的眼睛，伏贴的兔耳微竖，虽然虚弱但丝毫无损。

Anton俯身心疼地舔舐B的鼻尖，再深吸口气、首次大胆地轻蹭兔嘴，传递坚定的安全感。

尔后牠换上坚毅眼神，仰头嚎叫一声，便跃出了Hulk的掌心，没看到B伸出小掌想要挽留牠的动作。

B安全了，牠还有主人需要保护。

 

Tony为勇敢的Anton感到骄傲，暂时松口气。

B被保护在Hulk的拳心，代表Hulk失去了一只手的战力，但总比待在自己身边更安全。

他舐上干裂的嘴唇，尝到一点血丝，视野被晒得白茫茫，地平线在眼中幻化成弯弯曲曲的纽带。

 

「Buddy,快回来。」

Anton在外间暴露多一秒，危险便多一分，得趁早返回堡垒恢復精神力。

  *                                     *                                   *

「呜嚎............!」

岂料Anton一返回地面，便被埋伏在建筑残骇的猎豹偷袭！豹子凭借体型优势，几乎整只踩在狼背上，利爪深深插于背部！

狼疼痛得双眼发红，四肢撑地、疯狂甩动却撇不下豹子，只让十道爪痕蚀得更深。

「吼!!!」Anton愤怒咆哮，孤注一掷地冲往水泥石块，耗尽全力飞身撞撃，豹子率先被离心力掀离、臀部及后肢轰然撃上岩尖，哀叫著蜷缩在旁；狼亦法躲避两败俱伤的命运，脑袋砸上石堆再摔倒地面，额角破出口子，血流如注、浸湿了右眼。

 

Anton迅速站起来，步伐却因脑袋晕眩而摇晃不定。

猎豹亦重整旗鼓，趴伏上半身蓄力，猛然弹跳几米，出動厚掌扒抓狼的视线死角，强攻弱点...!

 

「Anton!」Tony心焦如焚。

 

Anton灵敏左闪、避过毒辣攻势，前腿奋起暴冲，从侧面噬咬豹子的软脊，洁白獠牙闪出寒光，施展强大的咬合力，意图将猎豹拉倒在地!!

  
鲜血喷薄而出，猎豹嘶叫，却没有被轻易撂倒，反而曲起极柔软的脊椎，用后腿猛蹬北美狼脆弱的腹部，剖開几道深可见骨的伤口，把牠踹开几米之外......

沙地鲜血淋漓，两只筋疲力尽的野獸一時难分轩轾，粗喘着气绕圈、狠狠盯紧对方，寻找可乘之机，心知只要再一个失误便是死亡。

 

Anton伤得太重，体力已接近榨干、仅凭斗志拼命支撑，随时会倒下。

Tony忧心至极，紧捏拳头抵在额前，急速换气。

快！用你那自诩聪明的呆瓜脑袋想想！自己绝对有比躲在后头、眼睁睁看着Anton战死更值得做的事。

 

他搜索枯肠，脑海闪过无数不可行的烂计划，最后清晰定格在一张守卫的脸上。

对，他认得这只猎豹的主人，那整天待在Dave后头、将护目镜戴在头上当潮流的胖子。

 

被狼加持的嗅觉特别敏锐，方圆十里，只要是曾辨认过的信息素，他都有信心准确定位。

Tony深闭双目，直至眼帘发痛；摒除杂念，将专注力聚焦在嗅觉感应上。

 

战场上，信息素纷纷扰扰，各人的情感激烈迸发、媲美漫天烟火......

在这锅尖叫吶喊的大杂烩中，一丝似有若无的柏木气息擦出微光，溜过鼻尖。

 

「找到了。」

他眼晴发亮、撇起嘴角。

 **逮到你了** 。

  *                                     *                                   *

Tony藉车门的掩护、極目远眺，黑压压的人头聚集在西方幾百米外的小土丘上，他很確定其中一个便是那紧张兮兮的胖子。  
胖子正仰高脖子，用望远镜张望，一心关注猎豹的存亡，对周遭危险毫无警觉。

 

刚才好像看到一个死人系着狙击步枪来着...  
现下身处的废墟正是由Hulk互砸两架军车所致的，地上几具尸体則是车上弹飞出来的雇用兵。Tony翻找他们身上的武器，吃力地扯走一把狙击枪。

「呼...」他深吁口气，火炙疼痛令肌肉酥软，只好强撑颓靡精神，将枪托架在车头盖上，单起眼睛望进瞄准镜，开始测距。

 

现在就是证明那些无聊的枪撃课没有白费的时候(坦白承认，他连教官的样子都记不起来)。  
  
但Tony Stark天生受机械的偏爱，只要一摸上这漂亮的枪枝，心便不觉安稳下来。

如果连开枪都不会，他都要唾弃自己军火鉅子的头衔了。

 

几百米距离不算远，那胖子还站得那么显眼，只要瞄准、屏息靜氣、发射。就这样简单。

大颗汗水涩进眼眸，他拨开软塌的发丝，聚精会神瞄准目標的后颈—射中此處，敵人便會立即昏迷，猎豹亦随之倒下。

  
然而，胖子卻在此時踮高腳尖，頭顱被樹木擋死。

Shit！只要移过幾厘米就行了。

 

Tony食指擱在扳机上，迫切等待關鍵時機......

 

「嗷咿...!」

此時，沙场上的野兽相搏变得白热化，Anton终被猎豹扑倒，错失翻身反撃的良机，呜咽一声被钳制于利爪下！

  
同样疲惫不堪的猎豹不敢轻敌，立即张开血盆大口，以狰狞的牙齿撕咬狼暴露的喉咙，紧锁致命伤，直到对手翻腾的四肢逐渐无力......

「呜...」Anton不敢置信地瞪大眼眸，生理泪水滑跌，肌肉发硬、隔几秒抽搐，左右挣动却没法扭转逆势...眼前開始發黑....

 

生死一瞬间，

瞄准镜后的胖子欢呼跳跃！

而Tony的眼睛瞬即蒙上黑霧，精神堡垒生出裂痕，响起清脆的破碎声!

 

「Anton...?」他绝望地呼唤，

喉间生甜、手脚麻痹，眼前景象逐渐被黑色吞蚀。

Tony怒吼一声，心神俱裂，用盡全力也没法抑制指头的颤抖，只可孤注一掷扣下扳机!

 

「呯!」子弹出腔。

 

**射失了。**

子弹恰擦过胖子的后颈，留下一道血痕。

守卫们警剔地将他保护起来、四处寻找狙击手。  
Tony趁着还有几分清醒，咬緊牙關、多发几枪，至少收获多几个敌人的痛苦尖叫。

 

「Tony Stark在那儿!!」

守卫们集结武力，向他冲过来。

「快抓住他！」

 

Tony蹒跚几步，终於撑不住发软的双腿，膝盖噗通跪地。

随着Anton生命力枯萎，他的精神亦急速瓦解，潰散成一片片。  
脑袋晃着沸水，眼皮极为沉重、敛成一条细缝，世界只剩下模糊色塊。

 

他苦笑起来。

就这样了，Tony Stark像条野狗一样死在沙漠。

不、Evans绝不会让他轻易死去，而是把他变成弱智任人摆布，这比死更惨。

 

既然如此，倒不如像Bruce说的自杀比较痛快。

 

......呃，他已没法思考了。

 

   *                                     *                                   *

 

————「啊～～～～～～～！」

「快逃！！」  
「发生什么事！？」「什么妖怪！？」  
  
正从土丘向下跑的人们忽然被一股怪风卷起并腾升空中！

守卫手脚动弹不得，仔细一看承托自己的并不是怪风，而是重重环绕的— **红雾** 。  
妖雾像无形绳子缚得死紧，颜色鲜艳如火却無丝毫温度，令凌空的人们惊惶不已。

  
胖子首先被隔离开来，飘浮至最高处。

「咯嚓！」  
在众人的见证之下，他肥腴的手脚扭曲成诡异的角度，扭麻花似的，连惨叫都喊不出来便口吐白沬、昏死过去，被狠狠摔回地面。  
其餘所有人亦面臨相同折磨，哀鴻遍野，地上躺满扭动不已，奄奄一息的残废人。

Tony跪倒在地，神智嚇得清明不少，惊诧瞪着這末世异像。 

 

此时，一只細角盈绕红雾的初生小鹿，向他走近，走得东歪西倒、颤巍巍地随时要倒下。

正背着体型比牠两倍大的狼。

 

Anton胸膛細微起伏，半睜著眼，仍未氣絕。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 代B唧一聲：  
> 為什麼每次在Tony Stark手中醒過來，不是被捏頸、就是被剖心、現在還要當誘餌啊。  
> 當個精神體要不要這麼累啊！乾脆永遠昏迷好了(Anton哭死在旁～不要啊我都還沒蹭夠啊！)
> 
> 嗯，還是不擅長描述戰鬥，絕對是discovery channel看得不夠多(喂)。  
> 總之下章就是第一部曲的結局啦。感謝一直以來的陪伴!  
> 評論來聊聊天麼~～～啾


	16. Part 1 End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: The Mechanic and the Prisoner的結局  
> 角色死亡警告

**八年后**

『 **Bang————** 』

他睁开眼睛，一颗豆大汗珠滑过鼻梁，甚至感觉不出是热是冷。  
被子如虫茧将手脚缚得死紧，反应堆沉重得要钻透背部把他镶嵌在床上。  
  
虫茧—虫— **Wormhole** ——

 

在他来得及制止一切联想之前，伺机而动的PTSD已凶猛来袭，将思想拖到漆黑的深渊。

胸口痛得牙关打震、咯咯作响，似被坦克车来回辗过，不用看也知道反应堆边缘的皮肤一片发烫红肿。

如果精神状态是身体器官，肯定已被那些荒谬现实捣得血肉模糊、肉块四散了，而该死他还得费神把零碎组织拼凑起来，装得像个正常人(即使全世界都他妈知道Tony Stark根本不是正常人)。难受感觉大合唱，他怀疑现在掰断一根指头也没法令心跳更急速，肺部上秒紧缩得像豆子，下秒胀得像气球，搞得他好想吐。  
黑暗中，Tony蜷缩身体，胡乱抓个枕头压在胸前，将脸深埋进去，闻着洗衣粉香气，若他还能正常呼吸的话......

 

「Sir,您的心率骤升，血氧饱和度急速下降。需要我通知博士吗?」Jarvis的英伦腔表现出急切情绪。  
  
「......现在几点?」Tony思考了几秒，假设那不是发愣。  
  
「凌晨4时37分。」

 

「酒柜跟博士哪个近?」他不知Bruce正熟睡还是在实验室通宵达旦，说不定在跟Cap彻夜谈心。

「容我提醒您，酒柜在上个月10号已被锁起了。」

 

「...这世上还有你解不开的锁?」噢对，他记起来了，那不是电子锁而是名符其实的铜锁，锁匙还收在博士的实验袍口袋中。  
「天哪我得有多聪明...」才会这样给自己挖坑，更有可能是当时醉胡涂了。如果现在带上钳去开锁会不会被杀掉，无论如何......

 

「那博士吧。」

他深闭双眼，吞咽干涩喉咙，等待救赎。  
  
  
五分钟后，走廊响起急促脚步声，Jarvis滑开了门。  
床沿下陷，另一人熟悉的体温凑近，Bruce在微光中仔细察看他的状况，温柔地问「Hey...你觉得怎样、还好吗?」  
「Jarvis，麻烦开灯。」

Tony觉得快要死了，一点也不好。他从来学不会那些什么西藏密宗的什么瑜珈呼吸法。  
但他勉强睁开酸涩的眼帘，撑起精神回应，「头痛...还有不要灯。」

头痛在脑壳内开狂欢派对，无间断发放烟火，炸得他极度疲累。  
他不想开灯，现刻微弱的光线够他认清Bruce穿着那蓝绿色、满布毛粒的柔软毛衣就很好了，不需照亮自己的鬼样子。  
  
Bruce会意点头，「慢慢坐起来，跟着我深呼吸，你能做到吗?」  
  
Tony紧皱眉心，单手扶着额角，像托着一颗大石头，盘坐起来。

 

胸口重得不堪负荷，他驼着背、肩膀下塌，试图清净纷扰情绪，跟上博士的呼吸节奏。

Bruce的神秘呼吸大法能把Hulk哄回去睡懒觉，对付区区一个情绪病简直轻而易举...吧?

对面伸来一只干燥温暖的大手，握着自己的手腕，引导至瘦薄的胸膛上。他平摊五指，感受底下悠长深遂的起伏，强迫自己与Bruce同步扩张肺部。  
  
「深呼吸，每次吸气由一数到五。」博士的声音低哑动听，他感觉好过了一点。  
但是...  
  
  
**『** **Bang————** **』**

阴魂不散的枪声洞穿脑袋，伴随玻璃碎裂声与剧痛如浪涌至，他呻吟一声、上半身栽跌在床上，双手抱住头颅。

 

「Tony!?」

「头痛得要命....」他的喘息短促，几近窒息，从牙关挤出这句后就只剩下意味不明的痛苦喃喃，浑身沸腾如火，复被空调拂凉。

博士用力将他扶起来、半倚半摊在床头，然后用左手握着后颈，右手的拇指按在太阳穴，其余四指轻覆后脑。  
「可以吗?」  
  
Tony熟悉这动作。

能够停下这种痛楚，谁来把他撕开再黏回去都没所谓，于是他咕哝了声「嗯」。  
随即，一股沁凉的力量透过两只手掌，犹如小河渗进身体，净化了大部份的炽热疼痛，剩下如汪洋般的清凉宁谧。  
  
他仿佛随着海流飘荡，放松肌肉，上下眼皮急于贴近彼此，  
轻轻地叹息，「好困，每次总是...」

  
Tony边说边吃力移动身躯，毫不客气地将额头抵上博士的肩膀，犹如一个沈甸甸的沙袋。

毛衣松软的质感、几缕茶香以及男人偏低的体温，这些才是真正的灵药。

 

「睡吧。」博士像哄小孩一样，大手规律地轻拍他的背部。

  
良久。

 

  
「博士，我又听到了。」

 

「那枪声，不是三声，总共有 **四声** ，我总觉得第四发很关键。

睡醒又会忘了，我得...Jarvis，打开...Shit、什么File来着?」

记忆似纸屑被风卷散，他已经开始不记得了。

  
「嘘，我替你记下来，安心睡吧。」

*                                           *                                                    *

**八年前**

 

「了不起。」

Tony从小鹿背上抱起血淋淋的Anton，心疼如绞但表面强装镇静，伸手轻揉凝血结块的头毛，勾起嘴角，「早知你跑这样快，就替你报名Stark狗狗赛跑大赛，我们错失了好多年金牌，知道吗?」  
Anton嗷呜一声表示认同，右掌无力地迭上他的肩膀，喘息愈来愈重。  
  
「休息一下吧。」

北美狼像遇上水的棉絮变得透明，溶入胸怀，返回精神堡垒竭息。  
他深知，Anton的伤势太重，单靠自己的精神力没法完全修复......

Tony顿感焦头烂额，但现在的结果已远比想象中好了，全靠眼前这无畏无惧的小花鹿。  
他蹲下来凝视水莹莹的无辜大眼，温声道「小东西，谢谢你把Anton送回来。你主人呢?」  
话音甫落，小鹿便仰起了头，Tony随之望向后方...

身后十米之遥，但见Wanda两手掌心向下，喷发红雾，反作用力让她飘浮半空中，仿如呼风唤雨的女巫，超凡谲秘却令人惊艳不已。

Tony嘴唇微张，既震撼又感动，一时组织不了语言。为了拯救他，Wanda的精神体竟在关键觉醒了，简直不可思议。  
  
「Wanda...」他呼唤，嗓音沙哑。

  
小女孩颌首，疲倦微笑，慢慢往地面降落。Tony才发现她的脸色苍白如纸，瘦小的身躯也在颤抖。

他没有忘了这勇敢的女孩断了一只脚、力量也几近干涸，此刻的爆发是在燃烧所剩无几的生命力，而不是战斗力满格地回归(没有Healer当后援，他们都没法坚持太久)。  
即使情况严峻，她还是决心冲进枪林弹雨的战场，救他于危难之中；即使她的迷你小鹿毛发湿润、连站也站不稳，仍然背着比牠重两倍的Anton回来了。  
这女孩的坚毅心性让他由衷折服。

  
「快、我替妳再找一辆车。。。」

 

  
「咻！ **———** 」

毫无预警地，一颗子弹从后掠过Tony的耳背，向Wanda射去。

  
「小心!」  
  
幸而女孩反应敏捷，挥手结成红雾、缠住子弹，弹头停在离额头几厘米的地方。  
Tony扭头，看见Dave正步近，肩上托着长枪，身边的棕熊正喷着愤怒的鼻息，皮毛被划开了几道血口子，但无碍凶猛的行动力。

「咻」「咻」「咻」「咻！」

连串子弹发射，一个弹匣空了又换另一个，所有攻势全以Wanda为目标。  
Wanda双手绕圈，将致命的金属弹头凝固在红色屏障上，然而每次挥手也万分吃力、身体轻微摇晃，额边布满冷汗，正在透支最后一丝力量。

「喂你这心理变态!有什么冲着我来!」

Tony走前一步，挡在Wanda身前。  
  
  
Dave但笑不语，换个更靠上的角度，避开Tony的阻挡，向空中继续开枪，他清楚Wanda现在没法移动分毫，只能乖乖当靶子。  
直到红雾的张力达到饱和，密密麻麻，再容不下一颗子弹，Dave才搁下枪，动动嘴唇，

棕熊得令，狂暴怒吼一声「 **吼** ~~~~~~~~~~~~！」

 

「Bling！」半透明的保护罩震出裂痕、如脆弱玻璃应声而碎！  
Wanda瞬即失去浮力，与弹壳蓦然摔在地上，小鹿哀叫一声着急地奔到主人身边。

Tony立即细心检查她有否受伤，幸好除了被沙石刮伤之外没有其他伤口。

 

「我当初真该杀了妳，算我走漏眼。」Dave隔着一段距离停下，凝视被Tony保护在身后的女孩。

Wanda拍走红裙上的沙尘，倔强地说「我当初真不该饶你一命。」声音不大但清晰。

   
Tony搓暖女孩冰冷的手，贴着脸庞轻声吩咐，「待会一有机会就让小鹿背妳走。。。」  
Wanda现在完全没法站起来走动，他们也没有车，只能把希望全放在初生的精神体身上。  
  
女孩噘起嘴，唇瓣颤抖，双眼含满泪水，这时才有了同龄人的稚嫩感，然而她仍在说着「我不要......先生...我不能先逃...」  
  
「妳能，妳也要这样做！他们不会杀我的，因为我有利用价值，妳没有，懂吗?」  
Tony厉声道，手背却与语气相反，轻柔地抹走倾泻而下的泪珠。  
  
Wanda哭得肩膀抽搐，轻吸发红的鼻子，没再反驳，只是慎重地点头。  
Tony松口气，揉揉她的乱发，希望幸运女神再眷顾他们一次。  
  
  
  
「在秘密商量什么呢，让我也听听?」  
Dave瞇起眼眶，烦厌了这出闹剧，吩咐精神体「杀了女孩，抓回那男人。」

棕熊兴奋地舐弄利齿，率先向女孩冲去，Tony旋即从口袋抓出最后一枚炸弹扔掷！

拥有前车之鉴的猛兽早有准备，以巨掌挥开炸弹，但那金属小球被撃打后立即散开，中心喷出黄雾，轻薄的烟雾顺着风向扑了熊一个照脸，麻醉药剂发挥效果，让牠晕头转向，双掌胡乱挥动却拨不走眼前的重影。  
  
「跟上！」混乱中，Dave边开枪边穿过重雾跑来，引领大熊直线进撃。

借着车门的掩护，Tony刻不容缓地将Wanda抱上鹿背，小鹿呦叫着奋力逃跑，很快变成远方黑点。  
  
大熊竭而不舍，顺着信息素的青涩气味追去，跌跌撞撞间还撂倒了整排树木。

  
「Wanda，现在！」Tony嘶吼。  
  
  
Wanda稳坐在疾驰的小鹿上回头，深吸口气，单手食指划了一圈然后握紧拳头，于空中作奋力拉扯状！  
顷刻，大熊的粗颈绕上如丝线幼细的红光，然后被收紧，勒得原来已呼吸不顺的牠气管收窄，身体后仰....  
小鹿趁机忘命飞奔，灵活拐了几个弯，成功窜至远处的几个沙丘后......  
  
  
「咳、别追了。」

  
Dave抚上泛出红痕的颈项。  
被喝止的大熊沮丧地低狺，伸掌捏碎颈边红雾，狂甩迷糊的头颅。  
  
既然Hulk已不受女孩控制，特地把她抓回来杀了也是费时失事。

 

「哎~看来有人 **又** 走漏眼了，眼瞎得医。」TONY哼哼。  
  
「你确实有些能耐，可惜到头来，还是救不了自己。」  
Dave说。  
  
  
Tony后脑勺被枪口抵着，不甘示弱地撇撇嘴。

  
「但我救了 **全世界** ，不是么?」  
Stark团队、Bruce 跟Wanda也逃脱了地狱，对他来说，已是真正的「奇迹」。  
  
  
「你确定?看了我准备的礼物再说也不迟。」

  
枪托猛撃，Tony陷入了黑甜的昏迷。

*                                  *                                 *  
他宁愿永远不要醒。

一盆水照头淋，他眨眨涩痛的眼眸，发现双手被缚在背部，诡异的角度撕开了肩膀伤口，鲜血再度泊泊流下，自己简直是跪在血洼上，双脚更扣上了铁镣 **—** 这些都是他预计到的。

  
他万估不到的是眼前跪着的三个人 **—Chester, Miller**  及 **Jacobs.**

 

「大少爷，醒啦?」Evans翘起腿，弹走快燃尽的烟头。

  
Tony没有分神去看Evans的小人嘴脸，只是焦灼地扫视三人的情况，他们同样被绑得不能动弹，被破布摀死了嘴，只能发出呜呜的声音，脸上、身上都挂了彩，肯定是被抓捕时挣扎反抗，被打得面青鼻肿，幸好没有严重伤口。

  
  
好了。现在冷静下来。

组织的目的是什么?无非是砌导弹的人才，他们要活下去首先要彰显「价值」。  
  
  
「。。。缺一不可。」肾上腺素耗尽，他开声才发现喉咙干痛，已是气若游丝。

「什么?」Evans将手掌圈在耳后，夸张地问。  
  
  
「我们缺一不可，Chester是爆破火药专家；Miller负责弹道学、空气力学；Jacobs应用数学、编制射表。我知道你那猪脑听不懂，但没了我们任何一个、你的宝贝导弹都飞不出去...」  
Tony连珠炮发，叽叽咕咕一大堆专业名词，也不知道自己究竟说了什么。只要让他们知道，一个也不能少就行了。  
  
但是他错估了组织的企图。  
他们想要的不是「讨价还价」而是「惩罚」。  
  
「NO,NO,NO.」Evans摇晃指头，像在管教撒野的小孩，「抓这群沟渠老鼠害我死了两个得力助手。相信我，我也很想全留下来慢慢折磨，可惜直升机不够位。现在还有些游戏时间，让我听听谁最有悔意，愿意屈服，也许我能网开一面。」  
  
Tony倒抽口气，脑中急速运转。  
据小卒所说，组织的逃生计划是在加固地牢暂避，等待直升机接应，即是他们正身处密封地牢，逃走机会渺茫。  
他试图扭动绳索却发现绑得死紧，身旁还有喽啰监视，没有突袭机会。

...再想想、快想想！

  
Chester的塞嘴布被移开，难受地吐出一口血沬。

Evans挑眉，「来，说说为什么我要留你，不留其他人?」

  
  
Tony心急如热锅蚂蚁：说些好听的。。。说些好听的。。。  
  
Chester凝望着Tony，嘴唇在剧抖，被打碎了一边的眼镜蒙上雾气，说出来的话是他始料未及的，  
「Boss,我的资产平均分给爸妈跟老婆，希望你多多照顾他们，我女儿只有两岁，告诉她爸爸不能陪着她长大了，很对不起。拜托了...」

 

「......什么...?」Tony下意识脱口而出，Chester的每句话都清晰无比，但他的耳朵拒绝相信听到的一切。

不敢相信他正在说 **遗言** 。

「哦~所以你不打算效忠?」Evans装出痛心疾首的样子，兴奋的笑容却咧上耳边。

Chester紧咬发白的下唇，坚决无比地说，「Go To Hell.」

  
Dave举起枪，抵上Chester的后脑。  
Tony激动得整个身子匐匍向前，上半身摔在地上、妄想挣脱束缚，紧张地大吼大叫，

「不、不...不不！听我说...等等！！等......」  
不、一定还有办法的，不要放弃，不要在这时候放弃！

  
**「** **Bang————** **」**  
枪声在密封空间中显得极其刺耳。  
  
Tony的额头抵在冷凉的地板，茫然瞪大眼眸 **—** 长夜梦魇终于化为了现实，比最恐布的恶梦更荒谬的现实。

他被喽啰揪着绳子跪直起来，Evans不容许他错过任何一场「好戏」。

他看到了，原来跪着Chester的地方只剩下一条头颅被轰碎、喷洒着鲜血的尸体。那个上班第一天就冲上顶楼办公室说火药原料计算有误差的勇敢男孩。他还有无可限量的前途，还有美满的家庭要照顾，不可能突然就死了，这种事绝对不可能活生生在眼前发生...

 

他强迫脑细胞竭力思考，至少组织出半个拯救计划。

但是那儿空空如也，没有丝毫回应。此时此刻，他竟然什么都想不出来。

  
  
「不识时务，下一个。」  
Evans的语气冷如抵在颈上的利刃，令他不寒而栗，空洞的眼神移向Miller。

Miller同样回望着他，半边脸上洒满同伴的血花，眼神却没有一丝畏惧，反而透露出坚毅。  
  
Tony听到细微的咯咯声，不是耳鸣，而是牙齿互相碰撞的响声。  
他的身体在剧震，每条神经每丝肌肉都在抽搐，大锤般的钝痛一下一下撃打脑袋，像钟摆交叉撞出激烈的白噪音。有什么感觉正汹涌地上下翻腾，快要冲破皮肤，让他虚弱到指尖都在发软。

他在 **害怕。**

非常害怕现在上演的恶梦都是真实，而他除了眼睁睁看着之外，无能为力。  
害怕到头昏目眩，甚至渴望自私地晕过去，也不愿见证这样残忍的 **屠杀** 画面。

 

「Boss，」Miller吞咽喉头，继续说，「我、我的两幢房子都留给前妻，请代我转告，我还爱她...」

 

「不要放弃！该死的...不要放弃!」  
Tony喉咙紧缩，口齿不清地挤出这句话，几乎用光所有力气。  
不要让他背负这些活下去。他没法承受这些。  
  
  
  
「不，我们 **没有放弃** 。」

他们没有放弃自己的尊严，没有令家人蒙羞。  
Miller向下盯紧灰色地板，沉静等待判决一刻。

  
「遗言、又是遗言，好闷。」Evans翻个白眼，摆摆手。  
Dave的食指毫不犹豫地扣下板机。

 

  
  
**「** **Bang————** **」**  
  
  
「Miller...」  
Tony疲惫地眨眨酸肿的眼眸，全身汗毛竖立，后背却如铅沉重，不堪重负。  
他多么希望现在身藏野兽的是自己，是Hulk也好、什么都好，只要能够捏碎这帮人的血肉，把他们渣踩得稀巴烂、一根骨头也不剩就行。

他第一次意识到，一向无法无天的自己有多么渺小，无论多愤怒也没有另一个自己撕开皮囊跳出来救亡，没有力量保护值得保护的一切。

「好了，剩下最后一个，说些我喜欢听的。」

 

Jacobs未开口就已泣不成声，浑身颤抖得快散架，眼皮肿胀，眨掉一层泪雾，很快又被新的眼泪摭挡视线，哭得满脸泪痕。

Tony屏息静气，指甲深深戳刺掌心，Jacobs的哭声烧灼着他的心脉，眼眸随着每一下哽咽变得更红，鼻尖发烫。

男孩吸走流淌的鼻涕，小口吸气，努力说得舒畅一点，

「Boss，我跟你说、Allen先生临失踪前向我说...『孩子，你还年轻，这世界有时很残忍，你可能不懂...我也不懂，但是当你不确定时，就选更艰难那条路。』

咳、我想...Allen先生一定是选了更艰难那条路才没有回来的、我也...我也不能辜负他是么...所以决定了，我所有钱、虽然没多少但也想捐给照顾我的孤儿院。。。」

Jacobs说得断断续续，夹杂着哭声，含糊不清，「呜...我们都商量好了，死也不帮这些人做导弹、一颗螺丝也不会...」

更不能被抓去当人质，这样Boss便会受制于人，只顾着保护他们而被迫屈服，往后要脱离魔掌更难于登天。

「闭嘴、闭嘴！」  
Tony闭上眼帘，咬肌痛得打颤，滚烫的透明满溢、顺着眼角滑落至下巴。  
「我带他走，我需要他...Evans，没有他我砌不来、我要带他走...」  
  
  
「Boss，这不是你的错，是我们的决定。」  
Jacobs的肩膀抽动不已，用力吞下哭声，被泪水冲刷过的眼睛特别清澈。  


Evans鼓掌大笑说，「天哪、感动得我都快哭了！你们这些活腻的，最好抱着骨气死光光！快点收棚，直升机来了。」  
他扬手示意，Dave再度举起枪。  


被枪枝抵脑的Jacobs急促喘气，紧闭眼帘直到打折，惊惶得身子蜷曲向前倾，仍然咬紧牙关、避免漏出一句求饶的话。

「吱!」板机将要扣下的一刻，小松却忽然从他的胸膛蹦出来，快如闪电啃咬Dave的手掌，让他吃了一惊、松开手枪。

「小松！」Jacobs紧张叫喊。

 

聊胜于无的反抗很快被制服，待命在旁的棕熊轻松地一把抓起小松蓬松的尾巴，悬挂在眼前，利爪逗弄着短小挥动的四肢。

「吱 **——** 吱 **——!** **」** 小松拼命挣扎，毛发竖起，发出尖锐的叫喊。

Dave向精神体点头，极欲肆虐的大熊兴奋得双眼发光，将小松拎在血盆大口上方，伸出湿滑的厚舌，飞快舐一口，轻尝味道。

 

 

「放开牠 **——** **」**

 这么好的男孩，不值得以这种方式死去。

 

 

下一秒，

Tony睁得快爆裂的瞳心中，倒映出小松尖叫着被棕熊吞噬的画面。  
松鼠原来活泼的小爪子乏力地悬挂在嘴巴外，再被吸吮回去，棕熊面目狰狞地咧齿咀嚼，纤幼的骨架被咬得清脆作响。

 

**「咕噜」** 是吞咽的声音。

Jacobs瞬即如断线的木偶软倒，瞪得大大的眼眶剩下两个黑洞，再无生气，只有呼吸仍在运行。

 

 

Tony **崩溃了。彻底地。**  
  
他张大喉咙声嘶力竭地咆哮，撕心裂肺，似要将压抑在身体里所有哀恸跟悲伤全都透过唯一的渠道爆发出来。

他无力地蜷缩在自己的血洼之中，唾液跟泪水沾湿了脸庞，只听到脑中无限环回放大的耳鸣，对伤口的疼痛、疯狂的叫声全都一无所觉。

一直以来的强撑着华丽皮囊的仿佛只是填塞的绵花，现在这些脆弱的膨胀被绝望海浪扑湿，他便咻一声打回原形，变回那个孤单塌扁的小男孩，愈是拼尽全力追逐，愈是空空如也。

从一开始，他就没有自以为是的卓越不凡，他所做的每一步都 **错** 了。活下来的不该是他。

 

「啧啧、等级真低，这样就变植物人了，快收拾这男孩。」

 

**—** **『最起码，这些好人没有因他而死。』**

 

  
**「** **Bang————** **」**

 

**＊　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　＊　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　＊**

Tony甚至无力行走，只剩下枯萎的躯壳，被Evans一帮人拖曳着上了停机坪。

他跪在沥青地上，眼神死寂涣散，脑中一片空白。

 

**「吼** **~~~~~~~~~~~!** **」**  
熟悉的狂暴叫声不知从何处袭来，让他浑身剧震，仿佛被刮了一巴掌，恢复了几分清明，抬头向沙地远眺。

Hulk终于看到他出现，焦虑不已，激动地拍打胸膛，不断仰天长嚎!

令Tony担忧的是，Hulk仍深陷桎梏，庞大的身躯上插着几支针管枪，全都瞄准动脉，愈激动药效便发作得愈快，似乎还有些伤口，但他看不清。

 

**「吼** **!!!!———** **」**

惟一能确定的是Hulk与他同样焦急，挥动四肢向他所在的建筑物奔跑，气势如雄，仿佛大地也为之震动。

Hulk目露凶光，奋力冲刺，却被一圈圈电磁脉冲波向后拉扯，每步都似船锚般深降沙地才不致后退，踢起了混浊的沙瀑，跑得非常吃力却一往无前。

 

Evans被猛冲过来的巨兽吓了一跳，向着对讲机叱喝「加强EMP，控制住!」

「直升机还有多久才到!?」

Dave凑近Evans耳边报告几句，Evans脸色铁青，考虑一会后谨慎点头。

 

随即，Dave走近Tony，往腺体打了一针。

他只感觉血液在燃烧，原本虚弱地躺在精神堡垒的Anton惊叫，向前跄踉几步，想要逃跑却被一只凭空出现的大手紧抓后颈，猛地使力抓出了现实世界。

Anton被Dave揪高，变得实体化，伤痕累累的身上仍滴答流着鲜血，惊慌地挣扎。

 

「呜嗷~」它担心地看着被制服的主人，发出哀号。

 

Evans眼角抽搐，气急败坏地说，

「我知道你与Banner连接了，你得透过感应让他停下反抗，最好变回人样，不然你的臭狗就得死，我说到做到。」

Stark的等级够高，即使精神体死了，他也不会跟着死。他可以找个Healer重新修补Stark的精神，只留下砌导弹的记忆，虽然会耗时很久，也不知能否成功，但紧急关头，任务搁一边，逃命要紧！

 

Tony安静半晌，抬头凝视着他，毫无情绪起伏地说，

「你们的直升机可能受EMP影响坠毁，就算没有，也不敢飞过Hulk的头顶。」

Hulk的跳跃力惊人，即使暂时受EMP控制失去距离优势，还是有高空优势，能撃落飞过的直升机。

「你们逃不出去。」

 

  
Evans梗住一口气，「不要废话，现在就吩咐Hulk乖乖受绑。」

 

「就算我能这样做， **为什么我要这样做** 。」

Tony的语气中没有温度，平静得碜人。

 

「因为你的狼会死！伟大的天才、受万人景仰的Tony Stark会变成弱智...!听不懂人话吗?」

 

「那就这样吧。」

Tony与Anton如出一彻的蜜糖色瞳孔对望，千言万语尽在不言中。  
Anton明白了主人的心意，情绪随之沉稳下来，不再惊惶失措，慢慢停止挣扎，双瞳绽放坚决神采。

 

「Fuck!我不是在跟你说笑！」Evans竭斯底里地怒吼，从下属手中抓过枪，用力抵上Anton的脑袋。

「牠现在变了普通动物，会真正死透，就算等级多高也救不回来!」

「现在立即让Hulk变回Banner！」

 

 

「Hey,看着我。」Tony温柔呼唤。

Anton俯首，一如既往乖巧地看着主人，全心全意等待，毫不犹豫地执行每个指令。

 

「无论如何，我们都要保护Bruce跟B，对不对?」

如Tony所料，Anton义无反顾地和应。  
他的唇畔勾起骄傲又如释重负的微笑。

 

**——** **「我不会让任何人伤害** **B** **的，我会保护好你们。」**

 

「Anthony， **关闭连接** 。」

Tony闭上眼睛。

 

 

精神堡垒在剧震，幅射出异常疼痛，自己与Bruce的桥梁正一节、一节松懈断开。

**—** 只有这样才能确保Anton的死亡对B的伤害降到最小。

 

「你竟敢瞧不起我...！?从一开始就高高在上....!真以为我不敢开枪!?」  
「嘿Evans冷静点...别！」

 

**_「_ ** **_Bang————_ ** **_」_ **

 

***                                      *                                      ***

**八年后**

 

「呃...Tony，该起床了。」

 

Tony将脸深埋在蓬松的枕头中，慵懒地咕哝，听得出浓浓睡意，「发了个梦...崩塌的建筑、还有Boom变成北极熊扑过来...我好像在楼顶?...好头痛...」

Bruce停滞了一秒，继续倒水，转身将水杯搁在床头柜上，他知道Tony不喜欢用双手接过任何东西。

「离奇的梦。」

  
  
「还有...你刚才叫我 **Ed** 了?我没听错?」

 

「那我是不是要叫你Robert，噢不、还是 **Bob** 比较好听?」  
Tony耙过一头凌乱浏海，翻了个身，朦胧的眼眸盯着博士，轻挑地说。

 

博士耸耸肩，「快去刷牙，Cap召集我们十五分钟后起程，去抓Maximoff双胞胎，有印象吗?」

 

 

「哦，Wanda 跟 Pietro，古怪的名字。

那出发吧。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是什么愉快的结局。  
> 对不起，Tony跟他的小伙伴们真是悲催到极。
> 
> 话说回来，自从大概一年半前(两年?)自己乱扒料、看文喜欢上科学组之后，一直都很庆幸喜欢上了这互相治愈又暖心的CP，觉得他们的关系还有很多可以延伸的地方，于尝试开了个坑，断断续续填完了Part 1，也因为这篇文认识了些知心盆友，感谢看到这里的你们！（比心）  
> 文中角色跟情节难免有很多缺陷的地方，希望多多提醒哦。  
> 那么我会竭息一阵子，他们故事将在Part II: Edward and Robert 再继续，也许你们已经猜到，下部曲会有很多「小Tony」跟博士相处的情节呢!哈哈!(兴奋大笑)
> 
> 今个星期三就生日啦，这篇结局也是送给自己的生日礼物(老了~)  
> 评估也来聊聊天么~啾~

**Author's Note:**

> Ps：超喜歡復聯的科學組，喜愛他們互相理解與治癒的感覺，之前把圈中大大們的文都拜讀完了（四肢投地感謝！），就想着自割腿肉寫一下腦洞，如有很多生疏跟錯漏的地方，請多多指教，如果有人想繼續看就更好了
> 
> QAQ!感激!


End file.
